The Argo II
by Amelia Letter
Summary: Of quests, lip-locks, crazy chicks, lost combs, and newbies. We all know that the Roman Camp and the Greek Camp are meant to eventually coincide, but this is causing issues. Collab: Amelia Letter & HolaitsCiara. AU.
1. Places To Go, Demigods To Meet

**AN: Okay, so this is Ciara (that would be _HolaitsCiara_, of course) and Amelia (that would be me) bringing you one epic story! We are co-writing it. Notice how I put the dash so it wasn't misunderstood for cow-riting? Anyways, it's our own version of the sequel to TLH. Some interesting twists you'll see. Recognize the first names of the Roman Campers? Look back in your Lost Hero copies!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. (:P, Ciara rocks)**

* * *

><p><span>Camp Half-Blood OC's:<span>

**Cordelia Zale, daughter of Poseidon and Amanda Zale (Modern Painter)**

When you're a child of the Big Three and a half sister to _the_ Percy Jackson, your existence tends to become wildly known. Meet _Cordelia Zale_, sarcastic, loyal, impulsive, and resident outcast. So when she was thrown into her very first quest, she couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't have a normal life. Throw in a couple of new friends and a possible love interest, and everything is just _dandy_!

Roman Campers:

**Dakota Samson, son of Apollo and Jane Samson (NASA Space Scientist/Astronaut)**

Meet _Dakota Samson_ AKA resident funny man AKA Mr. Clueless. Taking after his father, he is usually the last one to figure things out—if he figures things out at all. It's a wonder how Dakota survives the life of a demigod at the Roman Camp. Maybe its Dakota's apparent stupidity that makes him such a loveable guy, maybe it's because he's a son of Apollo. Nevertheless, Dakota welcomes Percy Jackson and the quest with open arms.

**Bobby Duncan, son of Mars and Rowena Duncan (Retired U.S.A. Army Captain)**

It's _Robert_ to his parents, a retired army captain and the well-known god Mars, and _Bobby_ to anyone who likes living. From a young age, Bobby knew violence was the answer—and he still does—but don't be fooled by this, because he is no ordinary son of Mars. Often over-shadowed by his friends, Bobby often keeps to himself and only speaks when needed. So when the idea for a quest was brought up, Bobby wonders if his quick-wits and sarcasm will come in handy.

**Gwendolyn Aldrich, daughter of Minerva and Daniel Aldrich (Mathematician and Physicist)**

How would one begin to describe _Gwen_? Maybe from her mother Minerva, or maybe from her genius IQ. Either way, Gwen will always remain a factor of the definition for the epitome of the nerd, but don't let that fool you. Tired of living up to her mother's and everyone's high expectations, Gwen decides to take things a bit less _Gwen_—just a bit, like _micro__scopic_ bit. Yeah, right. My pegasus is microscopic.

**Reyna Keller, daughter of Bacchus and Viola Keller (Jazz Bassist)**

Meet _Reyna Keller_, camp's resident crazy chick. From the moment she was claimed the daughter of Bacchus, people knew she was trouble. But when camp's golden boy and Reyna's then-boyfriend Jason disappeared, then people knew they were doomed. Even though she is often classified as camp's biggest bitch, she still remains friendly to those who haven't made the effort to crush her feelings. That's one thing people need to know about Reyna, she's got just about enough pent up anger to last a lifetime.

**Hazel Johnson, daughter of Mercury and Chelsea Johnson (Famed Punk Singer)**

The result of a famed punk singer and the god of trade, _Hazel Johnson_ is the complete opposite of her parents. This ever-so-quiet daughter of Mercury is often classified as one of camp's biggest vulnerabilities. So when this strange guy, Percy Jackson, came to camp, Hazel couldn't help but feel something for him. Gwen called it infatuation. That was before she found out he was invulnerable. Perhaps opposites attract after all, or do they?

**Halley Lowell, daughter of Venus and Gregor Lowell (Famed Con-Artist)**

She may not be smart like Gwen, or creative like Hazel, but _Halley_ is definitely Halley. A result of a famed con-artist and the goddess of love and beauty, Halley inherited her mother's looks and her father's cool, calm, and collected attitude. From a family of con-artists, Halley definitely knows her way around people. You know what they say, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, we need to know:<strong>

**-Which is your favourite?  
>-Excited for chapter 1?<br>-Whoooaaaa! Cordelia: "Possible love interest"? Who do you think it is? (Hint: We're not going to give Percy a half-sister and make her fall in love with Nico, just sayin')**

**Regards (yeah, _regards_),**

**Ciara and Amelia (or Amelia and Ciara, whatevs) **


	2. iUncover the Other Half of My Family

**AN: Chapter 1 is up! This chapter was half-written, half me (Amelia... you should know that by now) and half Ciara. So enjoy and don't forget to Read and _Review_!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned PJO, we would've made sure Grover actually appeared in The Lost Hero... Thanks, Rick. I was totally ready for some tin cans... Oh, yeah, Disclaimed. :P**

* * *

><p>It was raining like crazy. I was holding a knife in my hand made of some shiny bronze. I turned back to see Tristan, my friend from school, running for his life. He had curly red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Oh yeah, and he was half-goat. He was a <em>satyr<em>. Anyways, he was running towards me, screaming. He said he would 'hold them off'. Now he was running for his life. _Fantastic_.

"Run! It's coming!" He screamed. But I didn't run; I held my ground.

A huge _thing_, a _hellhound_, barrelled towards me. I held my knife up. It kept charging and when it got close enough, I thrust the knife forward. It let out a wail as it disintegrated into gold dust. But it still came towards me with great force. I flew backwards and hit a giant tree. I looked up to see Tristan getting up and running towards me. And then the world turned black.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes halfway. I was lying down in a cot. There was a straw in my mouth. The juice coming through it tasted like my mom's chocolate chip banana bread, which was odd. My eyes snapped open. A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and super tanned skin was holding a glass that was filled with something that looked like apple juice. <em>That <em>was where the straw was coming from. She wasn't looking at me, but when she did, her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods! She's awake!" She screamed.

People started crowding around, asking random questions. I was in a huge tent filled with other cots that also had people lying down in them. Then, all of a sudden, the crowd merged. A middle-aged man in a wheelchair wheeled towards me, accompanied by a girl with curly blond hair and grey eyes. She had a serious look on your face.

"How are you doing, Cordelia?" The middle-aged man asked.

"Like I held up the sky," I said.

"You don't know the feeling," the girl with blond hair muttered. The middle-aged man smiled.

"What's your name? How do you know _my_ name?" I asked him.

"My name is Chiron. Tristan told me your name. He is a very trustworthy satyr," Chiron said.

"A satyr? Isn't that like half-man, half-goat? Isn't Chiron that centaur that trained heroes?" I asked.

"Yes, very good. Tristan is your guardian. Satyrs are very good at that. And I am the Chiron you are thinking of," he said. I frowned.

"So, you're a centaur? Next you're going to tell me the Greek gods exist!" I said.

"You're very smart. How did you know I was going to say that?" Chiron asked. I paled.

"You're joking. All those Ancient Greek myths? They exist?" I asked. Chiron nodded.

"Yes, and you are a big part of that world. You are at Camp Half-Blood. A camp for demigods. Children with one mortal parent and one godly parent. _You_, Cordelia, are a demigod," he said. I took a deep breath.

"So, who's my dad then?" I asked.

"He has to claim you. How old are you?" Chiron said.

"I'm fifteen,"

"There are four possibilities," the blond girl said. I frowned.

"Aren't there _seven_ gods, and five goddesses?" I asked. "And what about the minor gods?"

"Well, we're assuming right now that your father is a major god. The reason there are only four possibilities is because the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made a pact a long time ago to not have any more demigod children. Despite the fact that the pact is now inactive, you would've been born while it was fully active. There are only three Greek demigods of the Big Three that are known," the blond girl responded.

"Okay, then. So, what's your name?" I asked her. She was about to answer, but she stopped. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

She was staring just above my head. Everyone was. Even Chiron looked in awe. I frowned. What were they staring at? I looked up to where they were looking. Above my head was a glowing green symbol. A glowing green trident. That was the sign of Poseidon. Did that mean Poseidon was my father? Well, that's overwhelming. The girl with a blond hair stuck out her hand.

"Annabeth Chase. Let's go on a tour," she said. I took her hand and she helped me up. She led me out of the tent.

"You said –" I started, but she interrupted me.

"I _know_ what I said. This means that Poseidon broke the oath _twice_. Oh, gods," she said. I frowned.

"_Twice_? Who's the other person?" I asked. A pained expression appeared on her face.

"Percy Jackson. He went missing a while ago," she responded.

She was pretty rigid the whole time she was touring me around. I saw a shaking wall that spurted lava, a sword fighting arena, an archery range, some strawberry fields, and a bunch of other really cool stuff. We arrived at the cabins where the demigods stayed. It was arranged by your Olympian parent. It looked like a huge rectangle of cabins, because that's what it was. We walked right through until we reached a big, low cabin made of grey, sea stone. There were pieces of seaweed sticking out between the sea stone and a green door with a golden '3' on it.

"This is your cabin; the Poseidon cabin. And here," she said, giving me a red USB. I frowned.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your knife," she said. I frowned again. She took it from me and pushed on the slide on it that was supposed to make the port stick out. Instead a bronze knife stuck out.

"Whoa," I said.

"It's Celestial Bronze. Completely harmless to humans, but fatal to anyone, or any_thing_, related to the Ancient Greek. As a demigod, you can be killed by both Celestial Bronze and mortal weapons," she said. She gave me the knife.

"Sweet," I said.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Five million dollars?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh, and a phone!" I added as an afterthought.

"Sorry, no can do. Especially the phone. No electronics at camp. But I _can_ give you a pouch of drachmas," she took of a pouch filled with gold coins off her belt and handed it to me. "Ancient Greek money. I'll see you at the Campfire tonight," she said.

I entered the cabin and immediately smelled something that smelled like the sea. If the sea had a definite smell. I closed the knife and placed it on a nightstand. Then I decided against it and put it in the pocket of my jeans. I pushed my raven black hair behind my ears and plopped down on my bed. What to do until the Campfire?

* * *

><p>Dinner time comes much more quickly when you sit on your bed and do nothing. Not. I was bored out of my mind the whole time. I was scared to go out because I didn't know what I would do. So I stayed inside. Now, I'm sitting at the Poseidon table. All alone. <em>Fantastic<em>.

Dinner finished slowly and then everybody filed out of the Pavilion to the Amphitheatre. There was a huge fire that everybody sat around. It seemed everybody just stayed near they're cabin. So, I went to sit next to Annabeth. She seemed nice. Anyways, the Campfire singing started, courtesy of the Apollo cabin. We were all singing really weird songs with titles like "This Land is Minos' Land". Not that I minded weird. Weird was my best friend.

During all the cheerful and happy singing that made the fire in the middle glow a bright purple and shoot up into the sky, I noticed somebody sitting in the "Hephaestus section". He had curly brown hair and seemed to be quite happy. Something, I don't know what, made me want to know more about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, wow... Interesting, huh? Another child of Poseidon... Well, this can't end well...<strong>

**-Liked the Disclaimer? What would you have done differently if you owned PJO?  
>-What's so special about Leo? JKJK, he's epic :) How is Leo ranked on your character chart (1-10)?<br>-Annabeth seem... different? Don't worry, she'll be back. She's suffering from boyfriend-sickness (same as homesickness. But with boyfriends.)**

**The Epic Ciara**

**The Bookish Amelia (I love books, how 'bout you?)**


	3. iRemember You, But Not My Life

**AN: So this is chapter 2... Yaaaaaaaaay! This chapter was written by yours truly so I hope you like it! It's more of a small introduction to camp. Oh yeah, if you want to know how we imagined the characters in the story, check my profile for the Roman Demigods and Cordelia and Ciara's profile for everybody else. Percy will just look like Logan Lerman because that was pretty much the only good pick in the movie. All the other demigods (and Grover) are changed :).**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. In case you didn't realize that by now.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a pounding headache. Why in Hades did my head hurt? Did I just say Hades? Styx, its Pluto isn't it? Ah, well. All of a sudden, I remembered why my head hurt so much. Bobby, son of Mars (or Ares as I preferred) knocked me out yesterday during training. Wait a second, was it yesterday or <em>today<em>? What _day_ is it, anyways? I rolled over in the cot that was conveniently placed in the medical tent hoping to see some sort of calendar. Instead, I got scared half-way to the Underworld by Hazel. There she was sitting patiently. She was literally everywhere.

"Hazel. Do you happen to know what day it is?" I asked after my soul made its way back to my body.

"It's Thursday," she responded in that cheery tone that, for some reason, made my head hurt more.

"And I got knocked out on…" I trailed off, letting her finish my sentence.

"Wednesday," she said. I nodded and lied back down in my cot. Good, it was only a day.

Just then, my day got ruined. Bobby Duncan walked in. He had a sour look on his face. He always had a sour look on his face. He handed, I mean threw, me my ballpoint pen, which is actually a sword (how cool is that?) and grunted an apology. _Okaaaay then…_ He ran off to who knows where and I was alone with Hazel again.

"Are you all right, Percy?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I said getting up, but wincing because, for some odd reason, my legs hurt too.

"Oh no! You're _not_ fine!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, leave him alone, Hazel. He's a big enough boy to handle walking on his own," Dakota Samson, son of Apollo said.

Dakota was probably the best person at the Roman camp. He was the only one, aside from Gwendolyn, that didn't crowd me when I first got here. _That_ I was thankful for. Everybody wanted to know who I was, why in Tartarus my father was Neptune (Poseidon, as I first called him), and why my pen turned into a Celestial bronze sword, unlike they're Imperial gold ones.

Anyways, I stood up okay, but Hazel still helped me. It was hard to tell her to back off. You could easily hurt her feelings. So naturally, I got stuck in situations like these. I have no idea why Hazel was always trying to talk to me. Actually, I did have an idea. One time, I brought it up in the vicinity of Gwendolyn and, her being a daughter of Minerva (Athena, as I first said, after which she beat me up with her knife) and all, told me straight up and simple that "Hazel likes you." Her words, not mine.

I wouldn't have necessarily minded talking to Hazel and letting her to get to know me, you know, opening up, except for one reason. Aside from the fact that I think that is extremely cheesy, I couldn't get _her_ out of my mind. She looked a lot like Gwendolyn, except she didn't. She was taller and her blond hair was lighter. Her grey eyes were darker. She was tanned and she looked athletic. She always just popped up in my dreams, as if it was a message from who knows what god.

"Hello? Percy, are you listening to me?" I heard Hazel say. I looked at her, a confused look on my face.

"Huh? What?" I said, confused.

"I said: how are you feeling?" she repeated.

"Never felt better," I responded.

_This week_. I finished in my head.

"That's good!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"I can walk from here," I told her. She looked like I just said "you smell worse than the Minotaur".

"Okay," she said quietly. I walked away from her. I needed time to think. I _always_ needed time to think.

The thing is, I remember nothing of my old life. All I remembered was getting escorted to the Roman Camp and finding out my dad was Neptune. Then, I had to live out my life at the Roman Demigod Camp, training and "making friends", as Lupa put it.

While I was walking around the camp, I ran into Gwendolyn and Halley. They got along just fine, but they always had these small arguments, mainly because they were so different. I mean, are a daughter of Minerva and a daughter of Venus (Aphrodite, right?) supposed to _get along_? I don't think so.

"You know who would make a _fantastic pair_? Lydia and Zane! Isn't it _great_?" Halley squealed. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes.

"Who are you? Eleanor of Aquitaine?" Gwendolyn asked sarcastically.

"You know, she was a daughter of Venus, too!" Halley squealed.

"You don't say," Gwendolyn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes once again. They both saw me after that.

"Percy!" Halley squealed. She had been trying to find my "perfect match" ever since I got here. "How _are _you? I heard Bobby hit you _hard_!" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'll live," I said. Gwendolyn sighed.

"I got to head to archery," she stated bluntly and walked off. Halley turned to me with an excited look on her face. Oh, no. I'm victim number two. _Great_.

"Guess what? I'm _one step closer_ to finding your _perfect match_!" Halley squealed, saying "perfect match" in a singsong voice. I raised my eyebrows in fake interest.

"Are you really? Fantastic," I said sarcastically. Apparently, she didn't detect the sarcasm.

"I know, _right_?" She squealed. I nodded sarcastically and walked off. Halley was too much to deal with in that moment. Unfortunately, I ran into Reyna. _Great_, here comes the loony bin. Reyna was a daughter of Bacchus (Dionysus, the wine dude). Double-_great_. For some reason, I had something against Bacchus.

"Hel_lo_, Percy. How _are_ you doing?" She asked with mock interest. Apparently, she was the crazy–I mean "sweet"–ex-girlfriend of the missing hero camper, Jason Grace. Whenever I thought about that, an image quickly flashed in my head. It was of a person I was supposed to know. The last name "Grace" _was_ familiar.

"Fine, Reyna. How are you? Driving any campers crazy with your consistent talking?" I asked sarcastically. I don't know why I knew so many big words. It's as if there was someone in the life I couldn't remember that taught me the world's biggest and most confusing words.

"Whatever, Percy. Did you know Lupa might send people to look for Jason again? Are you going? I sure am. Anything to find Jason," she said. See what I mean? _Crazy_. She should learn what the "ex" in "ex-girlfriend" means. I'm pretty sure it means "excluded". If not, then "exterminated", or "excavated", or "exfoliated" or something else like that.

Anyways, I did the simple thing. I walked away from her. I had enough things to deal with it. Like, coping with not knowing _anything about me_. About my _life_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Percy's a bit down, isn't he? <strong>

**-Don't worry, there will be far more of the roman Demigods coming up... Of odd friendships and chicken butts as we like to say...**  
><strong>-Gee, I wonder why percy has something against Mr. D?<strong>  
><strong>-References: PLL fans go to <em>HolaitsCiara<em>, PJO fans go to _HolaitsCiara_ and _Amelia Letter_, HP fans go to _Cherie26_, HG fans go to _Amelia Letter_, GG fans go to _HolaitsCiara_, Twilight + Immortals fans go to _SusanCullen_**

**BTW, those are the pen names (or pseudonyms) of FF authors. If you are a true fan, you know the abbreviations. But you should give us your guesses of the abbrevs. anyways!**

**Amelia and Ciara, yo**

**:) **


	4. Let's Compare Normal and Complicated

**AN: Chapter 3 is here (written by Ciara) and ready for your reading minds! We're back to the Greek Camp and I hope you see the pattern here. Chapter 1: Greek Camp, Chapter 2: Roman Camp, Chapter 3: Greek Camp. Yeah? See it? Good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned PJO, Annabeth would've had blond hair... Oh, wait! The movie screwed that one up! Anyways, Disclaimed!**

* * *

><p>"Cordelia!" Annabeth's voice rang in my ears. I opened my eyes only to find a disapproving Annabeth staring at me.<p>

"Good morning to you too," I mustered sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"It's seven-thirty," she replied.

"What?" I gaped at her. "That's too early!"

"No it's not! Breakfast is at 8 o'clock."

"Ever heard of seven-fifty?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I have, but unfortunately for you, it's Cabin Inspection this morning and this place is a pig sty," she said gesturing towards the dirty clothes on the floor and other things I'd rather not say.

"Those were already there when I got here," I pointed out.

A pained expression crossed Annabeth's face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Yeah well, you're going to have to take one for the team. Percy isn't here right now."

"Okay, okay," I said giving up, "we'll clean it up."

"You're funny," Annabeth laughed. "_You'll_ clean it up; _I_ have my own cabin to clean. I'll see you at breakfast Cordelia," she said as she headed out the door.

"It's 'Delia' not 'Cordelia'!" I yelled after her, but she was gone.

I sighed and looked at the mess in front of me. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Percy might be.

What did he look like?

What was he like?

Was he _anything_ like me?

I sighed and started cleaning the cabin. And by 'cleaning', I mean shoving things under the beds. I know what you're thinking '_that's gross!_' But it's too early in the morning for me to start worrying about the state of this cabin, so don't judge me. Beneath one of the beds lay a half-eaten sandwich which was starting to really stink-up the place. I shuddered at the thought of how long that sandwich might have been there, but I couldn't help but smile at the thought that of having something in common with Percy.

"Percy Jackson, whoever you are, I have a feeling you and I will get along just fine," I said to nobody in particular.

* * *

><p>I entered the mess hall, grabbed breakfast, offered something to Poseidon, and then sat alone at the Poseidon table. I saw Annabeth and she gave me a small wave before turning back to her conversation with her siblings. I sighed and looked around the mess hall. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sat alone at the table to my right. To my left sat a boy with jet-black hair and pale skin. I looked across the room and my eyes landed on him. It was that guy I saw at the camp fire. He had curly black hair, warm brown eyes, and a mischievous smile on his face. And I know it's bad to stare, but there was just something about him that intrigues me. He turned his head and our eyes locked for a moment. He gave me a small smile before turning back to his siblings. I turned back to my food and stuffed some cereal in my mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa there!" A boy said as the arrow I shot whizzed past his head. He was about 19 years old with blond hair, an athletic build, and blue eyes. Next to him stood a girl about my age with the same blonde hair and the same blue eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm not very good with this."

"I can see that," he said. "I'm Will, son of Apollo. This is my sister Kayla."

"I'm Cordelia, call me Delia," I introduced myself, "daughter of Poseidon."

"So I've heard," he smiled at me.

"What do you think of Camp?" Kayla asked.

"I'm still trying to adjust" I said honestly.

"That's completely normal," she said, "I mean you _did_ just find out you're a demigod."

"You'll be fine," Will said, patting my shoulder. "Just try not to slaughter anyone with your _amazing_ arrow skills."

"Oh funny," I said sarcastically. I took another shot with my arrow and from the looks of it I narrowly missed Chiron's horse-body-thingy-mabobber. Scratch that. I _didn't_ miss Chiron's horse-body-thingy-mabobber.

"What in the name..." Chiron trailed off.

"Well, see you later," Will and Kayla said unison before hurrying off elsewhere.

"My bad!" I shouted before taking off.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing just standing there? Fight!" said a <em>really <em>buff girl. She was a big, tall girl with brown eyes and unevenly cut hair. My eyes widened as she approached me.

"Uh," I stammered.

"Oh, no," she said, looking at me, "you're another Jackson!"

"Another what?" I asked.

She sighed exasperatedly as if my very presence was the cause of her pain and suffering. Before I could say another word, a boy called her over and she shook her head and walked away, muttering things about 'Jacksons' and 'juniors'.

"What just happened?" I asked out loud, which caused a few heads to turn my way. "Nothing to see here, people!"

* * *

><p>After what happened in the arena, I decided that I would just take walk around camp and get to know the place better. I was currently standing in front of the Artemis cabin, to my left was a girl I didn't recognize. She seemed to be tending to the fire but she took her time to acknowledge my presence. I continued my walk, taking in the appearances of the cabins, and that's when I noticed him. Again. But this time he wasn't with any of his siblings. Instead, he was with that blond boy I saw in the mess hall, and a girl with kaleidoscope eyes. They were laughing and telling stories to each other, which made me feel as if I were invading their privacy. I was about to walk away when the girl called for me. My eyes widened. <em>Crap<em>.

"Hey, you're the new girl!" she said. "The one Annabeth talked about."

"That's me," I drawled. "But you know, I also go by the name of 'Delia'."

"I'm Piper," the girl, Piper, held out her hand which I took, "daughter of Aphrodite."

"But don't let her parentage fool you," the blond smiled. "I'm Jason."

"'Sup? I'm Leo," he grinned at me. So that was his name. _Leo_.

"How was your first day, Delia?" Jason asked.

"Just dandy," I said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Piper asked. She seemed really nice for a daughter of Aphrodite. Well, technically she's the only daughter of Aphrodite that I know, but still.

"You mean, 'What _didn't _happen?'" I said, before going on about the events of today. "First, I almost killed Will with an arrow, then I shot an arrow at Chiron, and then at the sword arena, this girl named—crap! What was her name? Carlisle, or Carrie, or something, called me 'another Jackson'. What does that even mean?"

"Her name is Clarisse La Rue," Leo laughed.

"And don't worry," Jason added. "She's always like that. She's a daughter of Mars—I mean Ares."

"Exactly," Piper finished. I gave them an incredulous look. She's always like that? What happens when she's angry?

"Carlisle? How'd you come up with that?" Leo asked.

"Well, I don't know! It just came to my head! It was close enough!" I defended.

"Okay then. Whatever you say," he said, trying to hide a smirk but not doing a very good job.

So if that was a simple day at Camp, how complicated was a, well, _complicated_ day?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, you don't want to know, Cordelia... I mean Delia! Sorry! Don't kill me with your arrows!<strong>

**-What did you think?**  
><strong>-Grammar?<strong>  
><strong>-See, this was a <em>normal<em> day, so, don't worry. It gets worse. Sorry Delia...**

**Please R&R!**

**-The A & The C **


	5. Gwen Knows Everything

**AN: Well, the start of something is in this chapter, so I hope you're all excited! It is also written by Amelia! It's not that big of a chapter, but we get to see the minimal damage that can be done when the Roman demigods are in a room together!**

**Disclaimer: Disclamado... (_Disclaimed_ :P)**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, man!" I heard Dakota's voice ordering. "They're having a meeting in the Continental!"<p>

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I knew Dakota was rolling his eyes.

"Come on! They won't even tell me what it's for! Gwendolyn just scowled and rolled her eyes at me," he complained. I sat up in my bed and frowned at him.

"You don't know what this is for?" I asked him.

"No, I don't," he responded.

"_I_ even know what this is for," I told him.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know?" Dakota exclaimed. I laughed.

"Just let me get dressed. I'll meet you outside," I told him. He walked out muttering something about always being left out.

I quickly got dressed and went outside to meet with Dakota. He was slumping against the wooden railing of the porch. He looked to be in deep thought. Well, as deep in thought as Dakota could get. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he jumped up in surprise.

"Whoa! I did not see you there!" He exclaimed.

I just shook my head at him and walked on.

"Wait!" he yelled, running to catch up with me. "So, what is this meeting about, anyways?" He asked.

"Didn't Gwendolyn tell you?" I asked him. Gwendolyn always knew everything and was always making sure everybody else knew it, too.

"Well, she sent me to get you for the meeting and when I asked her what the meeting was for she just scowled and glared at me. You know her signature evil glare. The _I-will-kill-you-so-painfully-and-slowly-that-it-will-be-funny _glare. So I just did what she told me. I like living," he said.

"She won't really kill you. It's just supposed to scare you," I told him.

"Well, it works," he said.

We stopped talking because we arrived at the Continental. It looked a lot like the Continental House in Islamabad. Gwendolyn told me that and showed me a picture of it to compare when I first got here. Dakota and I stepped inside to see the people that were close friends with Jason. This meeting was for a quest to find him. I just didn't get why I had to be here.

"Okay! I brought the Sea Dude! Now will someone please tell me what this meeting is about?" Dakota exclaimed. I took a seat as Gwendolyn glared at him.

"It's for another quest to find Jason. I told you that last week," Gwendolyn replied icily.

"Yeah, _last week_. I'm a busy boy, I forget things," Dakota countered. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes and took her seat

Sitting on the right side of the oak table was Gwendolyn, who was closest to Lupa's seat, the head seat. Gwendolyn was the head of the Minerva cabin. Beside her was Halley, head of the Venus cabin and beside her was Bobby, head of the Mars cabin.

On the left side of the table was Dakota, sitting right across from Gwendolyn. He was head of the Apollo cabin. I was beside him. I was head of the Neptune cabin, but only because I was the only one in it. Beside me was Hazel, she was head of the Mercury cabin, and beside her was Reyna, head of the Bacchus cabin. For some reason, I always called Bacchus, the wine god, Mr. D. Then, Lupa took her seat at the head of the table.

"I assume you all know what this meeting is for. Dakota?" She said, staring pointedly at Dakota when she said. He nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. "All right, let's begin."

"May I just say that I would love to lead this quest, Lupa," Reyna said. Here came her crazy side.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Gwendolyn said.

"I agree with her. Last thing we need is a crazy person leading a quest," I concurred.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, _Jackson_?" Reyna asked viciously.

"I'm only implying that you are _very_ far away from sane," I said.

"Well, yeah, I knew that," Dakota said, naming things he never forgot.

"Oh, there's things you actually know and remember? Wow, somebody write this down!" Gwendolyn said sarcastically.

"We're not all smart like _you_, Gwen," Dakota argued.

"I say I lead this quest!" Bobby said.

"Fat chance, _War Maniac_," Halley said.

"Oh, _you_ want to lead this quest? It's not a trip to the mall!" Bobby countered.

"Oh, gods no. I just think you're the worst leader possible for this quest!" Halley yelled.

"Oh, yeah? So who do you think is fit to lead this quest?" Bobby challenged.

"Gwendolyn!" Hazel said, silencing everyone in the room. Wow, that was the smartest thing I had heard all day.

"Well, now that you have stopped being _immature delinquents_, we can get on with this meeting," Lupa said. Everybody sat down in their seats in shame, pride, or anger. Of course, Reyna wasn't done yet. How "kind" of her to grace us with her annoying presence…

"I still think I should be the leader," Reyna said in a stuck-up manner.

"We'll have a vote," Halley suggested.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Bobby said.

"Watch it. Tweezers are sharp you know."

"Enough of this nonsense fighting! We will vote who gets to lead this quest! All in favour for Gwendolyn leading this quest?"

Everybody put their hands up, minus Reyna.

"All in favour of Reyna leading the quest?"

Only Reyna's hand went up. _Obviously_.

"Then it's settled. Gwendolyn leads the quest."

"You just got _vetoed_…" I muttered.

"Shut it, Jackson!" Reyna snapped.

"Gwendolyn, go to the oracle. Make it quick," Lupa said, ignoring Reyna and me.

We waited and waited. For some reason, this felt like déjà vu. Then, all of a sudden, I got the worst headache in the world. The image of the blond girl that kept popping up in my dreams showed up again. She was standing, but I could only see her.

"_And Tyson, I'll need you too," her voice echoed._

"_This goes against the ancient laws. A hero is allowed only two companions," a man's voice echoed from somewhere. Then the girl turned to me._

"_Seaweed Brain, try to remember. You believe in me, right?"_

Then it just ended. A door slammed and the vision blacked-out from my mind. My head shot up and I saw that Gwendolyn was back. She looked shocked and a little spooked. She looked as if she was trying to figure out something huge. She had that extremely concentrated look on her face she got when she read her weird engineering books.

"What did it say?" Lupa asked her.

"Well, I'm the leader of the quest…" Gwendolyn started.

"Word for word, Gwendolyn."

"Look the thing is, I'm leading this quest, we have to go to Canada, and…"

"What is it Gwen? Just spit it out," Dakota urged.

"…and you all have to come. The six of you. The six of you all have to come with me."

"What? That's preposterous, Gwendolyn. Maybe you misunderstood…" Lupa said.

"No… It was as clear as day. The most clearly I've ever heard the oracle speak. Even Percy has to come."

"I don't get it. Why is this such a big deal? We were all close to Jason, we all deserve to come," Dakota said.

"Gods, Dakota. You should know this. It's because–" she started, but I cut her off.

"It's against the ancient laws. A hero is only allowed two companions," I said. Gwendolyn frowned and looked at me.

"Yeah…. How did you know that?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Percy," Lupa warned.

"I mean it. I just knew it. It was just stored somewhere in my head," I lied again.

"All right, well, everybody get a good night's sleep tonight. We're leaving tomorrow," Gwendolyn said.

And with that, she exited the Continental and went off to do some deep Minerva-style thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, question time!<strong>

**-Whoever could be that blond girl?**  
><strong>-Grammar? (It's a simple and repetitive question. Just answer with "no".)<strong>  
><strong>-What's your favourite TV Show? We love <em>Pretty Little Liars<em>, _The Mentalist_, and _Criminal Minds_!**

**A&C**


	6. Sucks Like a Vacuum

**AN: Chapter five is here and also written by Ciara! Round of applause for her epicness. We have decided that we will be writing in different points of views, not only Percy's and Cordelia's. It has also been brought to our attention that Percy was injured, which shouldn't happen. Well, we believe that despite the fact that he's invulnerable, he's not very aware of that and he's still prone to being knocked out. Which is exactly what Bobby did to him. Knocked him out :). Please leave behind your gracious reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Peeta sucks... opps, wrong series! Anyways, _DISCLAIMED_!**

* * *

><p><span>Olympus POV:<span>

Eleven of the twelve Olympian gods, plus Hades and Hestia, sat awkwardly in the throne room of Olympus, not one uttered a single word. The silence was practically deafening. Sitting on his throne, Poseidon glared murderously at Hera, who glared back with just as much intensity. Zeus, who was watching the scene between his brother and his wife, rolled his eyes at their immaturity. Everything was going terribly quiet until a very loud Apollo walked in the room.

"Have no fear," yelled the sun god, still in his teen form. "Apollo is here!"

"No one cares," a twelve-year old-looking Artemis muttered mockingly.

"I heard that!" Apollo snapped, walking over to his throne.

"You were supposed to!" Artemis said in a singsong tone.

"Burn!" Ares smirked from his throne.

Apollo rolled his eyes, but chose to change the subject before his ego got bruised even more than it already was. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Aphrodite said softly, her eyes not leaving her nails as she painted them, "just Poseidon and Hera burning holes in each other's faces."

Apollo winced at the mental image, but chose to remain silent.

"She took Percy's memories!" Poseidon yelled abruptly.

"I'm trying to reunite my family!" Hera snapped. "At least I'm not the one who broke the oath twice."

"So we're talking about your dear husband now?" Poseidon smirked, causing laughter from the gods—namely Apollo, Ares, Hades, and Hermes.

"I'm talking about Cordelia Zale!" Hera yelled smugly, causing another silence in the room. "Perseus Jackson's fifteen-year old half sister—"

"Leave her out of this," Poseidon said threateningly.

"—I wonder what she's been up to lately?" Hera inquired. She had a look on her face that said 'I'm thinking'. Her eyes brightened, as if she had just received the greatest idea known to man. And at that moment, she couldn't help but be thankful to her son Hephaestus. She gave a wave of her hand out appeared the Hephaestus TV.

"This is going to be entertaining," Aphrodite smirked as Hera turned the TV on.

"_What do you two want?" Annabeth asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the Stoll brothers._

"_Why do you always think we want something?" Travis asked, feigning hurt._

"_Seriously?" Annabeth asked, unconvinced. "You're going to have to lie better than that. Daughter of Athena, remember?"_

"_Okay fine," Connor said. "We came here to invite you and the New Girl to the annual Stoll Party!"_

"_The New Girl has a name," Cordelia said._

"_Cool story, New Girl," the two boys said in unison._

"_And it's not annual if it's never existed before," Annabeth replied dryly._

"_Who cares?" Travis rolled his eyes. "Look, Connor and I have everything planned out. We have food, decorations, a venue, and we even borrowed a DJ system from the Apollo kids."_

"_Don't you mean you stole it?" Annabeth asked._

"_Borrowed, stole, what's the difference?" Connor said dismissively._

"Your children are kleptomaniacs," Athena said to Hermes, as they watched from the Hephaestus TV.

"Why thank you," Hermes said proudly, turning his attention back at the TV.

"_So are you coming?" Connor asked in a hopeful tone._

"_Can we Annabeth?" Cordelia asked._

_Annabeth gave a sigh. "Fine," she said._

"_Whoopee!" Connor and Travis said together, before turning around to chant, "party, party!"_

"Oh, no!" Dionysus stood up abruptly. "Those brats are not throwing a party, even if I must go down there myself!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Zeus said quickly. "_No one_ is allowed to go there!"

Dionysus glared at Zeus, but he obliged and sat down on his throne. Soon, the throne room fell back into silence. Thought this time, it wasn't awkward or tense. That was until Hades spoke.

"I still don't understand why I have to be here."

Cordelia POV

"Okay, you're right," I said, looking around at the party. "This party sucks. Like sucks more than a vacuum."

"I warned you," Annabeth said smugly "Hermes' parties are _not good_. If you really want to have a good time, call up an Apollo kid or Pollux. Better yet, call up both."

I rolled my eyes at her and then turned my attention back up at the stage. Two very wasted Stolls were currently singing—very badly, might I add—a Britney Spears song. I winced as Travis passed out and fell off the stage. _That's got to hurt_. I turned my attention to Connor, and found my jaw land on the floor—quite literally—when he did the splits.

"Oh my gosh," I gaped.

"I believe the proper term is _"oh my gods"_," a voice said behind me. I turned around only to find, you guessed it, Leo.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, gesturing over to Connor.

"I wouldn't know," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized, feeling my face redden, "stupid question."

He laughed. "It's fine."

"Leo!" a voice yelled. A voice I could already tell belonged to Jason. I turned my head to find that I was correct and that he was approaching us. "What's up my man?"

"Talking to Delia," Leo smiled.

"And you Delia?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just watching Connor make a complete fool out of himself," I smiled.

Jason laughed. "That's great!"

"Isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Jason said, as if remembering something. "Chiron wants you at the Big House, Leo. You should probably come too, Delia."

When we arrived at the Big House, we were automatically met by the sight of a pale boy around thirteen and a hellhound. "What is that doing here?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Relax, Delia," Annabeth said. "This is Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound."

"Pet _hellhound_?" Leo yelled. "That's wicked!"

"Jason, Leo, Delia, come sit," Chiron gestured towards the chairs next to where Piper sat. "Jason, Leo, Piper, Delia, this is Mrs. O'Leary and this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story," said the pale, young boy. Nico. Whatever.

"Please," Chiron said. "Take your time."

"Wait," said Piper, a thoughtful look on her face. "So let me get this straight—"

"That's what she said!" Leo said, throwing his head back laughing, but was silenced when Piper gave him a look that practically said _intereupt-me-again-and-I-will-make-sure-there-will-be-no-mini-Leos-in-the-future._ "I'm just going to shut up now."

"So let me get this _straight_," Piper said, smiling victoriously at the frightened look on Leo's face. "The ghosts are escaping the Underworld and Tartarus is about to blow?"

Leo held back a laugh and Nico gave a nod. "Well, technically Tartarus won't explode. It will just disintegrate and everything in it will be set free, which is why the building of the _Argo II_ needs to start now. We need to find this second camp and start making our way to Greece. Or worse things will come for anything, or any_one_, that has anything to do with the Ancient Greek."

"So let's get it started then," Jason said plainly.

"Yeah," Leo interjected. "I already have the drawings done and I'm pretty sure Festus would really like to get out of Bunker 9."

"Not so fast children," Chiron said, holding up a hand signalling them to stop and wait.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"You cannot build the Argo II," Chiron started, "because you still need a very special ornament that you do not already have."

"Like?" Leo asked, gesturing for the centaur to go on.

"Like the magical piece of timber that was in the original Argo!" Annabeth exclaimed, but then quickly replaced the smile on her face with a frown. "Why do we need that if we already have an Oracle, Chiron?"

"Many things will remain a secret, young demigod," the centaur said wisely. "But history has a way of repeating itself." _History has a way of repeating itself? What in the world does that mean?_ I wondered.

"Huh?" was my genius response. "And what's the Argo II?"

"It's the ship we need to build in order to accomplish the prophecy. And to make sure that the Underworld doesn't spontaneously combust." Jason explained.

"And what exactly is this prophecy?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel _really_ stupid around my new friends. Well technically, they were my _only_ friends, considering I was an outcast my whole life, but let's not get in to technicalities.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_  
><em>To storm or fire, the world must fall<em>  
><em>An oath to keep with a final breath<em>  
><em>And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"<em>

Said a voice I didn't recognize. I turned to find a girl about Annabeth's age. She had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Behind her were two big luggages, which told me she had just arrived at camp. "I sense a quest coming along," she said with a friendly smile. "Anyone in need of a prophecy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's back which means we'll be having some other quest prophecy soon!<strong>

**-Who do you think would throw the best party at camp?  
>-Favourtie line?<br>-Grammar? [see last chapter ;)]  
>-What do you think of Cordelia... or Delia, as she prefers?<strong>

**Peace,**

**Ciara and Amelia **


	7. Of Chicken Butts and Dinner Meals

**AN: Okay, here is chapter 6! So, we're getting into the camping spirit. What happens after that odd meeting? What evil plans is Halley plotting (Wh wrote this chapter (it was me... Amelia :P)? Gotta read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: We do not live in Texas, nor are we male or old. Therefore, my friends, we are not Rick Riordan. Because two persons can not be one.**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV:<span>

After Gwen's "send-off", everyone parted ways. I went with Dakota, mainly because it seemed he wanted to ask me something. There's Dakota for you: spy-like and subtle. Frantically telling me to "move faster" was his version of quietly and stealthily. You get used to it.

"What was that all about?" He asked me once we were out of earshot of the general members of the camp.

"What was _what_ all about?" I asked.

"It was, like, all of a sudden, you blacked out or something. It was pretty weird."

"What–what are you talking about?" I faltered. I stammered. I screwed up. He noticed.

"Tell me what happened. You're not one to memorize ancient laws."

I reluctantly opened my mouth to answer. Saved by the Bobby.

"What happened where?" He asked when he caught up with us.

"That time when the Mercury cabin got busted for throwing that terrible party. Percy here wandered off just before Lupa came and yelled our heads off," Dakota said, saving further explanation of my odd visions.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling so good. I just went to my cabin," I answered.

"I didn't go to that party. I was practicing in the arena," Bobby said.

"Of course you were," Dakota and I said simultaneously.

"There's nothing wrong with a little extra practice!"

Gwendolyn POV:

"I have this feeling that I'm close to finding the perfect match for Percy. Don't you have this strange feeling that something's going to happen?" Halley said.

"Yeah, I do," I responded uncertainly.

"Maybe we'll find her on the quest!"

"Find who?"

"_Percy's perfect match!_" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, drop it already. I'm sure he feels bothered by you. You can't give love a deadline."

"Wow, love advice from a daughter of Minerva! Somebody write this down!" I rolled my eyes once again.

"I'm just saying you should let him be."

"I can't. It's my _job_."

"_No_, it's your _mom's_ job. Stay out of it."

"Didn't you hear? It's take-your-kid-to-work century! I'm helping out my mom."

"Yeah, and I'm helping out mine by giving helpful advice to other people. Stay. Out. Of. Other. People's. Love lives."

"Oh, look! There're the boys now!"

"Gods above…"

Reyna POV:

There she was all on her own just sitting on some stupid log. Well, that's what happens when you don't know how to socialize and make friends like me. That stupid vote was just a fluke. I'll be back on my feet in no time. Maybe this is the perfect way…

"Hey! Hazel!" I called from the lawn chair on the porch of my cabin. I set down my lemonade. She looked up. She looked around her. Then, she looked at me. _Wow, took her long enough…_

"Reyna?" She asked, getting up. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's the boogie man. Of course it's me!" _Numbskull_.

"Um… Yes?" She asked cautiously, standing at the foot of the steps to my porch.

"Come here, silly. Don't sit on that stupid, hard log. I have an extra chair for you! Take a seat!" I said. She climbed up the stairs and sat down on the chair opposite me cautiously.

"So…" she said. _Fantastic way to start a conversation, loner_.

"Whatcha been up to lately?"

"Um, not much… why did you call me over here?" _Stupid, too_.

"Because we're friends, silly!" I said, letting out a laugh.

"Oh…"

"Any problems I can help you with?"

"Um, I don't know…"

"Oh, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"I don't think you're so good in this department…" _We all know you like Percy, genius. He's probably the only one that _doesn't_ know. And, gods, what's that supposed to mean?_

"I'll help as best as I can."

"Well, I like someone…"

"Ooh! Let me guess! Oh, would you look who's there. Halley and Gwendolyn. Don't they just irk you sometimes?"

"Gwen's okay…"

"Oh, and look who's approaching them! Percy, Dakota, and Bobby!"

"Really? Oh, I see them."

Percy POV:

"Hey, look! There's the girls!" Dakota said.

"The girls? Wow, what are you? Some player from the seventies?" I said. Dakota rolled his eyes.

"Gwen and Halley."

"Remember that time Gwen had you on the ground in, like, five seconds. By the way, when was the last time you fought with her?" Bobby said referring to the first sword fight that I witnessed that Dakota had with Gwen. She held no mercy.

"That exact same day," I said, answering for Dakota.

"Oh, come one. You're so hard on me! She had a head start!"

"News flash, Dakota: Life's hard. And it _always_ gets a head start," I said.

"Percy! Aren't you excited for the quest?" Halley's voice squealed. I turned my head.

"I'm surprised you are. Does an insane shopaholic like you always love quests?" Bobby said, quick to answer.

"So you're basing me on stereotypes? That's very biased of you!"

"You know big words?"

"I don't spend all my time on my wardrobe, like you do fighting. I wouldn't be surprised if it's the only thing you know!"

"Yeah, well–"

"Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Thank you."

"He gives good advice," Dakota said, breaking the awkward silence that came after my huge command. Gwen rolled her eyes. Here goes…

"Observant. Congratulations. You have one good quality!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey! I have good qualities!" Dakota defended.

Gwen scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You scoffed."

"So? Is a scoff some kind of new universal insult?"

"In my books, yes!"

"That's why nobody else has ever heard of it."

"Yeah, well… CHICKEN BUTT!"

Everyone shut up and stared at Dakota. Gwen pressed her lips together. Nobody spoke for a while. But then, Gwen being the courageous and smart one, she broke the silence.

"Chicken butt?" Her voice shook when she said this. She quickly pressed her lips back together. She was trying not to laugh. Everybody else seemed in the same position. I was quickly fighting a smile. So was Dakota, I later realized.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with the butt of a chicken?" Dakota challenged.

"No, no, of course not."

More silence.

Then everyone erupted into fits of laughter.

"You–you said chicken butt, man!"

"Worst comeback ever!"

"I have never heard anything like that!"

"I'd rather _not_ name animal parts!"

All of those were said through laughs. Eventually, we all stopped laughing and we sat down on the ground and leaned against the cabin steps. Most of us still had goofy smiles on our faces.

"Dakota, the world would be grim without you."

I only wished I'd said that.

But I didn't.

Gwen did.

He was taken by surprise, considering the only time she talked to him was to insult him. Aside from me, Halley was the only one that noticed, and she had a mischievous smile on her face. Not a good sign. Look at what good it did me.

Lucky Gwen was saved by the conch horn. Dakota stood up and stretched.

"Ah, lunchtime. My favourite part of the day!" he said.

We all gave him quizzical looks.

"What?" He asked.

"It's dinnertime, Dakota. We missed lunch." Gwen said.

"What? And none of you told me? When did we miss lunch? Are you kidding me?" Dakota exclaimed.

"Don't take this out on yourself. You're a busy boy, you forget things," I said, quoting him from the meeting. He glared at me. Gwen laughed.

"Come one, Clueless. You can eat two meals at dinner."

Everyone started walking towards the Dining Pavilion. I stayed at the back of the group, like usual. Funny thing was, Halley stayed behind to walk beside me. She was usually walking in the front by Gwen. Today, however, Dakota had that spot.

"Something's going on with those two. I feel it," she whispered to me.

"That's great, Halley," I said carelessly. I didn't care much for her matches.

"Seriously, it's only the seven of us on this quest. I'm making plans. See you, Percy," she said mischievously.

I was scared. If you knew Halley, you would be, too.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**-How'd you like this chapter?  
>-Favourite line?<br>-What matches/pairings do you see happening? **

**(Sorry, no grammar question XD)**

**A&C**


	8. Naps Make You Late, Really Late

**AN: Chapter 7 is here! Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait. A lot of stuff with school going on (I have a really crappy teacher, just ask Ciara) and of course I forgot that I had to post our already written chapters. So did Ciara, so there was no one to remind me. We're both terribly sorry so we'll leave you to read now!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Cordelia POV:<span>

"So how exactly does this work?" I asked as I sat awkwardly in Rachel's cave. It was the day after the Hermes cabin's party, and Chiron said that I should go to Rachel for a prophecy, seeing as she's the Oracle. So here I am, with Rachel, waiting for a prophecy.

"Oh, we just wait here until I suddenly spit out a prophecy," she said nonchalantly. How she could be so calm about a quest was a mystery me. After about ten minutes of waiting, and still not getting a prophecy, I began to fidget with the zipper on my sweater while whistling the SpongeBob theme song. I have ADHD, don't judge me.

"You know what," I said, standing up from my spot on the ground. "I'm just going to go—" I was cut off by Rachel whose eyes began to glow, and she began to speak while green smoke began to appear from her mouth.

"_Up in the world of "eh"  
>You will find the seven<br>And find what you seek on the fifth day  
>And now fourteen will visit the heavens<em>"

Her eyes turned back to their normal shade of green, and then she passed out on her bed. My eyes widened and I ran up to her. "Rachel!" I shook her shoulders frantically. "Please tell me you're not dead!"

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she gave me a tired smile. "I'm not dead," she smiled, "just tired."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods!"

She smiled, but that was quickly replaced by her face morphing into something more serious. "What did I say?"

I recited the prophecy, watching Rachel's reaction. She seemed confused about the first line, I couldn't blame her. The second line seemed to have caught her off guard and for a moment, I thought I saw her eyes widen. The third line seemed to emit no emotion from her. Either that or she's really good at hiding her emotions. I'm guessing the former. The last line seemed to spark something in her. I don't know what it was, but it was something. She stood up abruptly and grabbed me by the arm.

"We have to tell the others, c'mon!"

Piper POV:

I walked tiredly towards the Big House, where Annabeth, Jason, and Leo were discussing the quest. I walked up the porch of the Big House, where Mr. D sat playing Pinochle with a satyr. I pushed the door open and found myself cursing as my face hit the floor, after tripping over a loose floor board. I begrudgingly got up and took a seat in between Jason and Annabeth.

"Sleep much?" Annabeth asked jokingly.

"You have no idea," I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, thus releasing Piper-angry-mode.

"I did not get any sleep at _all_ last night!" I exclaimed. "My sister Amanda, just got her heart broken by her good-for-nothing boyfriend, Tyler, which caused Drew to spend the rest of the night—and morning—lecturing us all on why Tyler is a jackass. Then this morning, when I asked Drew where Amanda was, Drew was like '_She's upstairs being depressed like some freaking Bella Swan because Tyler the Douche broke her heart.'_"

"Cool story, Princess," said Leo, who I did not notice was listening. I stood up and turned to give him a murderous glare which shut him up.

"Calm down, Pipes," Jason said in a joking manner, as he pulled me back down on my seat. I sighed and sat down.

Soon enough, Chiron entered the room, and with him were Delia and Rachel. Delia held a nervous look on her face, while Rachel seemed satisfied.

"Delia," Chiron said. "Why don't you tell them the prophecy?"

At this, Annabeth perked up. I couldn't blame her, Percy's been gone for so long and my daughter-of-Aphrodite-genes were telling me that they really meant a lot to each other. _Love_, even. I also couldn't help but envy Annabeth. She has her whole life planned. She had Percy, and Percy had her. I, on the other hand, don't have Jason. The one guy I thought I actually had. Jason had a different girl back home, and I hated that. I also hated that I hated that; it makes me seem like such a stereotypical daughter of Aphrodite. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts to pay attention back to Delia, who was reciting the prophecy.

"—_And now fourteen will visit the heavens," _she finished. Everyone was quiet for a while; I guess no one wanted to be the first to speak. I'm surprised _Chiron_ didn't speak. He usually has a lot wise things to say about these kinds of things.

"Fourteen?" Leo broke the silence with the question everyone's probably wondering.

"Beats me," Jason said from his seat next to me.

"What could it possible mean?' Rachel asked.

"The Roman camp!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Maybe we'll come across them."

"It could be," Chiron said. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if he were actually considering the chances of us meeting the Romans on our quest. Then he clapped his hands together and clopped over to the center of the room. "That settles it, Delia, you must choose seven people to come along with you on this quest, including you."

"Well I already know I'm going," Annabeth said, standing up.

"Me too," Jason said, also standing up.

"If Jason goes, then I go," Leo and I said in unison.

"Okay," Delia said slowly. "Two more to go."

"Well I'm going," Nico said, appearing from one of the corners of the room.

"And me!" said an unfortunately familiar voice. Drew. Delia was hesitant. But inexperienced.

"Okay," Delia said. "That settles it. We're going on a quest."

"And we're leaving _now_!" Annabeth said holding open the door, a gesture meaning for everyone to go and get ready.

Annabeth POV:

I entered the Athena cabin and headed over to my bunk. I grabbed a bag and placed it on my bed. Next I grabbed the laptop Daedalus gave me, then a couple sets of change of clothes, and placed them in my bag. I grabbed my Yankees cap and a few other necessities before heading over to say my goodbye's to my siblings.

"Be careful, Annabeth," said Ramona, the youngest Athena sibling in Camp-Half Blood.

"I always am, Ramona," I said as she tackled me with a hug. Ever since the war, my siblings and I have decided to savour the moments we have together as a family. I laughed and gently pushed her off me. I walked over to Malcolm and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're in charge while I'm gone," I said and he smiled.

"Good luck Annabeth," he said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Malcolm," I smiled. I headed towards the door, and with one last look back, I was gone.

I walked towards the Aphrodite cabin, which was one cabin away from the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door and the door opened to show Piper.

"You ready?" I asked, fixing the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"Yes, but the queen of I-can't-put-a-sock-in-my-mouth-so-I'm-just-going-to-keep-everyone-awake-at-night is still trying to fit the entire cabin in her bag," Piper said and Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"The entire cabin?" Annabeth mused.

"Well," Piper contemplated. "_Not_ the entire cabin, but she has five bags ready to go. Honest."

"Five bags?" Annabeth exclaimed. "You only need one!"

"I told her that, but she won't listen to me."

"Let me talk to her we still have half an hour right?"

Leo POV:

"Nyssa have you seen my comb?" I yelled as I rummaged through my things. I've been looking for it for ten minutes already!

"No!" she yelled back.

"What about my new jetpack?" I yelled.

"I don't know Leo!" she yelled, as she emerged into the room the messy room. "What _happened_ here?"

"I couldn't find my comb _or_ my jetpack," I explained sheepishly.

"Have you checked _Bunker __9_?" she asked slowly. And then suddenly, I felt really stupid. I gave a nervous laugh and stood up.

"Thanks Nyssa!" I yelled as I ran towards Bunker 9.

* * *

><p>"I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled frantically as I ran up the hill. After I found my comb and my jetpack, I decided I would take a short little nap and now I was late. <em>Really<em> late.

"About time, Valdez," Annabeth sighed, getting in the camp van. Piper just rolled her eyes at me, Jason laughed, Nico kept a blank face, Delia gave me a sympathetic smile, and Drew gave me a scowl. Argus, on the other hand, gave a grunt and motioned for me to get in the van. I couldn't help but notice the eye on his palm blinking at me. My eyes widened but I obliged.

The drive was very uneventful—or as uneventful as a life of a demigod will get. I spent my time making a mini-helicopter from anything I could get my hands on, Drew was yapping on and on about the different types of lip gloss to Delia, Delia looked bored (or tortured, I couldn't tell), Annabeth was on her laptop—typical, and Piper fell asleep on Jason's shoulder. Lovebirds. I was about to dose off when I heard Annabeth, "that's it!"

"What's it?" I asked, now on high-alert.

"The land of '_eh_'," she said. "It's _Canada_!"

"Canada?" I asked wide-eyed. I do not have good experiences with Canada. Last time I went there, I was with Jason and Piper and we ended up meeting Khione, the goddess of snow, who ended up trying to kill us, especially me.

"Yes, Canada," Annabeth confirmed.

"Canada?" I asked, yet again.

"You sound like a broken record," Drew interjected, but I ignored her. _That _was for thinking I'm not cute and loveable.

"Why Canada?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Annabeth said. "Argus can you drop us off at the airport instead?" Argus grunted in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada! WOOHOO! Road trip! More like plane trip, actually.<strong>

**-Do you see any "problems" coming up in this quest?**  
><strong>-Why do you think we chose Canada?<strong>  
><strong>-Favourite line?<strong>

**Ciara (this chapter was written by her, BTW) & Amelia **


	9. English Please

**AN: Chapter 8 is ready! It was written by Amelia Letter with the beta powers of HolaitsCiara. There will be a discovery in this chapter. So read!**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV:<span>

I heard a loud rap on my door and I stood up with my bag slung over my back. I couldn't sleep. So I just spent the whole time packing. I know, surprise, I actually spent my time wisely. Don't judge.

I went to answer the door and opened it to reveal Gwen. She looked nervous. I guess I would be, too, if I led a quest. I looked outside. There was nobody else up. We were leaving early.

"I'm the first one you decide to get?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," she responded.

"Why?"

"Well, it's all very rational. Dakota will probably be admiring herself, Halley will try to–"

"You lost me at rational."

"Right. So, we're meeting at the Continental. Lupa wants to give us a send-off. Says she has a bittersweet feeling about this quest."

"All right. So, you think I spend time wisely?"

"Never."

And with that, she left to go wake up the others.

Thanks for the support, Gwen.

Hazel POV:

I put in my water bottle and zipped up my bag at the same time Gwen knocked on my door. I heaved my grey backpack on my shoulder and went to answer the door. Gwen was standing there, waiting patiently. Gwen was a pretty nice person. She spent more time with more Percy, but I don't know why…

"Hey. Continental?" I greeted.

"Yeah, I've got to go get the others," Gwen said. "Did you get any sleep?" See? She was nice.

"Yeah, some. I'm just a bit…" I paused and looked at her. "Curious…" I said tentatively. Gwen sighed.

"I know you guys want to know what the Oracle said, but I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I mean, it's as clear as day, really. I never knew the Oracle could be so lacking in riddles and double meanings. Which is weird. I just don't get why fourteen…"

She was starting to talk to herself. "It's all right. You'll tell us when we get away from Lupa. A.K.A the advanced parenting system," I said with a nervous laugh. She gave me a small smile.

"You're a good person, Hazel. Watch out for the wrong people, though. They could ruin all that."

I didn't know if she was talking about Percy, or Reyna.

Bobby POV:

I put my knife belt in my camouflage bag and opened the door. Gwen was standing there with her hand up. She nodded swiftly and put her arm down. She sighed. She looked like she lost a lot of sleep. Thinking. Typical Gwen.

"An early good morning to you. We're meeting in the Continental. Lupa's little send-off," she said. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said. I moved past her, then stopped and turned towards her. "Just for curiosity's sake, and _only _for curiosity's sake, what did the Oracle say?" I asked. She groaned.

"I'll tell you guys when we get away from camp. It's… Weird…" She said.

"All right…" I said.

I started to make my way to the Continental and wondered on the way there why Gwen seemed so uneasy about it. It was just another stupid prophecy. Just another riddle within a riddle. Filled to the brim with double meanings. She should know that.

Unless it's something bigger.

Or something… Smaller?

Reyna POV:

I stuffed my final arrow in my quiver when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it and moved on to my clothes. I didn't know what to wear or take with me! I had the world's best sleep the night before and I totally spaced on packing. Oh, well. There was another knock on the door. I groaned loudly and stomped over to open it, waking up my younger sibling, Valentine. I opened the door harshly. It was Gwen.

"_What?_" I snapped.

"Uh, we have a quest, in case you've forgotten. I hope you're not coming in that," she said with her usual horrible attitude. I observed myself in the mirror beside the door. I was wearing my dark purple silk robe. I scowled at her.

"Obviously _not_. Gods, Gwen. You're supposed to be smart!"

"Well, we have to go _now_. We're meeting at the Continental for Lupa's little good luck speech."

"All right, just ten minutes."

"No, Reyna. _Now_."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're not coming. Simple."

"But the prophecy asked for seven people."

"Then it will come true. Without you."

She was always such a bitch. "Fine. Let me get dressed. See you at the Continental."

And with that, I slammed the door in her face. I didn't even want to put up with her witty remarks.

Halley POV:

After taking out the few clothes that I realized I wouldn't need (but only after great consideration), I zipped up my bag and grabbed my lightweight, extremely fashionable windbreaker and put it on. Right after, there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Gwen before I answered it.

She was very punctual and organized about these things. I opened the door and there she was. Her straight blonde hair was in a ponytail, her waterproof _and _dustproof backpack rested casually on one shoulder, and she was wearing a pair of grey Bermuda shorts with a black windbreaker.

Good old Gwen.

"We're meeting in the Continental. Don't even bother to ask me about the prophecy, I won't tell you until we get _far_ away from here. Yes, I do have extra drachmas. No, I am not wearing make-up. No, I would _not_ like to put on any. And yes, I am using the headband and hair tie you gave me for my fifteenth birthday," she said before I could even open my mouth.

Yeah, we were close.

We arrived at camp together. We were friends even before camp. We knew each other perfectly. After absorbing all of that information, I smiled at her and nodded.

"All right. Thanks. Do you have to get anybody else?" I responded.

She seemed thoughtful for a second. "Dakota," she finally said.

"Smart choice getting him last."

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious he'd take the longest."

I smiled and walked past her.

Dakota POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror next to my bed. I grabbed my comb, and then set it back down. I picked it back up again. I turned to my bag and double-checked that I had everything. Drachmas, bills, clothes, nectar, ambrosia, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah… Where was my comb? I was missing my comb. Oh, right, it was in my hand. I stuffed it in the backpack and zipped the backpack up again.

I turned back to the mirror and looked at myself. I cocked my head to the side. Then to the other side. I posed with my hands on my hips. I did a hair flip.

"Damn, I'm sexy," I said to myself.

"And extremely self-righteous," a feminine voice said. I jumped about six feet in the air and turned towards the doorway. "And let's not forget conceited, self-centred, and egotistic."

"Gwen! How'd you get in here?" I yelled, waking up some of my siblings and getting a pillow thrown at me.

"Well, considering you left the door open, it wasn't that hard. I just took a step, and poof! I'm in!" She whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"You scared me," I muttered.

"Good. We're meeting in the Continental."

And then she left. Why'd she have to be so confusing?

Gwendolyn POV:

After my extremely odd encounter with Dakota, I practically sprinted. I needed to get _far_ away from that place. _Way_ too awkward. Anyways, I made my way to the Continental. When I walked in, everyone was in their seats from yesterday. I sat down with a tired sigh.

"And _you're_ the one that's late," Reyna shrewdly commented. I rolled my eyes at her. Then, Dakota walked in with his bag on his right shoulder and a comb in his hand.

"It's all good. I'm here. The world won't end. Everybody can rejoice," he said as he took his seat across from me. Lupa rolled her eyes.

"I arranged for you to pick up a van at a rental place nearby. Stay hidden on your way there. It is in the name of the person most capable of driving here," Lupa said. She looked at us.

Everybody looked around, trying to figure out who it was. _Halley_.

"Halley. I assume you still have that fake driver's license?" Lupa said.

"Of course," Halley responded.

Her dad being a con-artist and all, she had a lot of fake stuff. I bet you the first thing she was going to do once we got that van was find a way to make fake IDs for all of us. All her mortal money was probably fake, too.

"Perfect. I have arranged for your plane tickets to be in a secret compartment in the car. I'm sure you can find it, Gwen?" Lupa said.

"Yes, I'm sure I will," I responded.

"The plane tickets are for a one-plane trip to the capital of Canada, Ottawa. It's my most likely guess. All the information will be on the tickets. Do not get sidetracked. Understand?"

"Yes, Lupa," we all said.

"Adjourned," she said.

Everybody exited the Continental and got assembled outside in front of it. People were double-checking their bags, checking their make-up (Halley), checking to see if they have their pen/sword (Percy), or checking for their comb (Dakota).

"Campers!" I said, getting their attention. They all looked at me. "Let's move!"

Percy POV:

I was so happy once we got out of camp. Even if we had to stay hidden, it was great to be back out here. We were ducking behind cars, bushes, trees, garbage cans, you name it. Finally, we saw it. _Chuck's Rental Emporium_. Halley signalled us to stay put as she went in to get the van. It would look a bit suspicious if seven heavily-armed teenagers walked in demanding a van.

All of a sudden, I heard the screech of tires on asphalt. I looked up to see a black van come to a halt right in front of our hiding place. The driver's door opened and slammed shut. Halley walked around. I could practically _hear_ her rolling her eyes.

"You can come out, in case you needed authorization," she said. She had and English accent. We all got up and walked to the van.

"What's with the English accent?' I asked her.

"Oh, sorry. My fake driver's license says my last name is Thatcherson and that I'm of English nationality," she responded, her American accent returning.

"All right, let me look for those tickets!" Gwen said, opening the shotgun door and rummaging around.

"Hey, Gwen?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?" She responded.

"Mind telling us the prophecy now?" I said. She froze. Slowly, she got out of the car. She took a deep breath. She recited it.

"_In __mundo __"__EH"__  
><em>_Invenies __septem__  
><em>_Reperio __quaesitum __in __quinta__  
><em>_Nunc __quattuordecim __visita bo__caeli_,"

We were all quiet. Halley looked extremely confused. So did Bobby. Reyna crossed her arms and tapped her foot, clearly displeased. Dakota frowned deeply. Hazel rocked back and forth on her feet, staring into space. And me, well…

"English please. Or Greek. Either will do," I said. While I was one of those rare campers that actually knew Greek, I didn't understand a word of Latin. Gwen pushed a stray hair behind her ear and said it in English.

"_Up in the world of "eh"  
>You will find the seven<br>And find what you seek on the fifth day  
>And now fourteen will visit the heavens<em>,"

She buried her face in her hands. I frowned. But that was so _easy_. It didn't make any sense. The Oracle wasn't supposed to be this easy on us. Unless it led to something bigger. Much bigger. Like…

"The Great Prophecy," I said. Gwen looked up at me, revelation dawning on her face.

"Of course. It's so easy, because it will only lead to something bigger!" Gwen exclaimed. Then, her face fell. "Gods, I hate being right."

"We'll be fine. You're a great quest leader, Gwen. But I think you should go back to looking for those tickets," Dakota said. Gwen smiled and took out a thick envelope from behind her back.

"Shotgun!" She yelled, running towards the car. Dakota gaped at her.

"Aw, no! I wanted shotgun!" he exclaimed as he ran after her. I shook my head.

"Show-off," I heard Reyna mutter.

Halley was smirking, looking at Dakota and Gwen fighting over the front seat. Gwen winning of course. Bobby was sharpening one of his knives (but he wasn't really paying attention). Reyna was blabbing about something to Hazel. Probably about how much she hates us all.

Oh, this would be a _long_ quest.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**-Like the Latin that you learnt (I know how to swear in Latin thanks to Pretty Little Liars :P)?**  
><strong>-You think this will be a long quest?<strong>  
><strong>-Favourite line?<strong>

**Amelia (with a sprinkle of epicness, aka-Ciara) **


	10. Get On The Plane!

**AN: Hello! This is Ciara and Amelia, back for yet another update. We hope you enjoy! 'Cause Ciara wrote this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p><span>Cordelia POV<span>

"Nico," Annabeth said sternly. "Just get on the plane!"

"No!" Nico said, standing his ground. Annabeth, who looked like she was about to burst, made a threatening step towards Nico.

"Wait, why won't you go on?" I asked, putting a hand out before Annabeth could tackle the poor boy.

Nico gave me a questioning look, "Because I'm a son of Hades, and Zeus doesn't like that."

"But I'm a daughter of Poseidon and I'm still getting on the plane," I said slowly. I couldn't quite grasp why he didn't want to board the plane.

He scoffed and turned to Annabeth, "You didn't tell her didn't you?"

My brows furrowed. "Tell me what, exactly?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Nico. "Zeus will blast you off the plane for entering his turf," he said plainly.

"What?" I exclaimed. I don't want to die. That's it. I am _not_ getting on that plane.

"Nico!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Why did you tell her?"

"Because I bet she doesn't want to die either!"

"And I don't!" I said.

"Guys!" Jason yelled, almost in desperation. "Can we please just board the plane? No one will get blasted off of it."

"Exactly!" Annabeth said, giving Jason a gesture I didn't understand. She walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm, while Jason walked over to Nico and slung the thirteen-year-old over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Nico yelled, flailing around like a five-year-old. I gotta admit, he looked pretty small for a thirteen-year-old.

"I don't think so," Jason smirked. Leo laughed, and walked behind Jason, mocking the young son of Hades from behind. Even I had to laugh, considering the situation I was currently in: Annabeth's grasp.

Jason POV

After we finally got Delia and Nico to settle in their seats, Annabeth and I took our respective spots on the plane. I sat next to Piper, who was seated next to the window. Annabeth was behind us sitting next to Delia. Across the aisle was Nico who was seated uncomfortably in-between two chatty old ladies. And behind them were Leo and Drew sitting awkwardly at either sides of a big, beefy man eating a bucket of fried chickens.

I locked eyes with Leo and he gave me a pleading look that practically yelled "Help me!" I shot him an apologetic look and he gave me a pout only a Leo can give. I turned back around and began to read a magazine.

"Would you like anything?" a feminine voice asked. I turned to find a woman looking expectantly at me. She had auburn hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile.

"I'm good," I said in tone I hoped was polite. She smiled and looked at Piper.

"And you, Miss?"

"No thank you," Piper said in a tone she knew would make her mother proud. The stewardess turned and pushed the cart to the seats in front of us.

"Poor Nico," Piper said, she had her neck crooned so that she could see what was happening.

"Yeah," I said, looking at a miserable-looking Nico. "I know. "

Annabeth POV

I watched as Delia stared out the window of the plane, her eyes were wide and she clung to her seat, as if she were about to meet her end. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me and I shook my head. She opened her mouth, as if she were going to say something, but quickly closed it. I raised my eyebrows, signalling her to go on.

She sighed. "It's just," she paused, she seemed very anxious. "What was Percy like?"

"Percy was," I stopped, not really knowing where to start. I know, _very _unlike me. But after all of my adventures with Percy, I didn't know where to start. I also didn't want to just randomly blurt out things about Percy. How awkward would that be, Delia being his sister and all.

I sighed, finally deciding on how I was going to start this, "He was a seaweed brain."

A series of emotions clouded her eyes. There was confusion, amusement, and curiosity. She grinned at me, "And how exactly did he get that nickname—it _is_ a nickname right?"

"It's kind of a long story," I said.

"It'll be a long flight," she smiled, making herself comfortable in her seat. "Start from the beginning."

"It all started on the day he arrived at Camp Half-Blood," I started.

Drew POV

After five hours of absolute torture, we finally landed in Vancouver. We got our luggages and headed towards a different gate.

"Ugh," I said, not bothering to look up. I was too preoccupied by this _really_ cute guy who passed by. I'm beginning to _really_ like Vancouver now. "Where is that stupid gate?"

"You're standing right in front of it," Annabeth said.

I rolled my eyes, but decided to say nothing. I usually don't want to seem like such a bitch to people, but they really ask for it. I sighed and trudged forward in line. Next to me, Leo was singing some Britney Spears song and was laughing his freaking ass off with that Delia girl.

"Can you shut up?" I snapped. I didn't want to snap at him but he seriously needed to shut the heck up.

Leo turned to look at me. For a moment he seemed very hesitant. Maybe my charmspeaking voice came on. But then he smiled, which automatically crushed my hopes. "Well _excuse_ me," he drawled in a mocking tone, before turning back to Delia and laughing even louder than he did last time. I turned away from them, feeling a scowl form in my face.

I stood bored in line while we waited to enter the gate. I was about to start sitting on my luggage when we heard a scream. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico were all on high alert. Delia looked confused, and I for one, was bored.

"What was that?" Piper asked in an urgent tone. Of course _she_ would start the conversation.

"It was a scream," Leo said.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Nico said sarcastically. I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"We should go check it out," Annabeth said, pulling out a baseball hat, which in my opinion _really_ needs washing.

"Piper and Jason, you two go around," Annabeth instructed. "Nico, Leo, and Drew, you three go left, and Delia and I will go right. Okay?"

We all nodded our heads—well, they nodded I just stood there—and then we went our separate ways.

Leo POV

Drew, Nico, and I ran around the corner to find a girl screaming her head off. I looked in front of her to find _it_. It was huge! I thought, fighting the urge to laugh at the innuendo. _It_ was a Hydra.

"Holy pedicure," Drew gasped, clutching at her necklace. "It's enormous!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I laughed. "That's what she said!"

Drew scowled at me, "Get a life Valdez."

"You know," Nico started, not bothering to look away from the monster. "I'd usually be one to laugh at your jokes, but this isn't the time."

"Emo boy's right," Drew said, pulling off her necklace which immediately turned into a spear. So that's what it was, I thought.

I cocked my head to the side, watching as the Hydra stomped on the ground. Its multiple heads—four to be exact—looking around menacingly. Suddenly, Annabeth charged for the Hydra—at least I thought it was Annabeth, I mean a knife magically appeared and started stabbing the monster so I assumed she was invisible. Right behind her were Jason and Piper. Piper was jabbing her knife at it and Jason was lashing at it with his sword.

I looked beside me and noticed that Nico had disappeared. I looked back at the Hydra and Nico suddenly emerged from the shadow. I looked behind me and noticed Drew was gone too. I looked back at the Hydra and noticed _everyone_ was there, even Delia. I opened my tool bag and brought out a hammer, charging for the Hydra.

"We have to cut off its heads and then burn the stumps!" Annabeth yelled.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Drew asked, taking cover as one of the Hydra's heads lurched for her.

I looked around my environment. I was in an airport, with mortals, luggages, luggage trolleys—I froze, suddenly gaining an idea. That's it! _Luggage trolleys_. I grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him away from the Hydra.

"Leo, what the—" I cut him off with an explanation. He seemed to understand since he made a run for the nearby trolley, beating an old lady to it.

"Jason!" I called.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Leo!"

"Then stop being busy!"

He gave a grunt, stabbing the Hydra once more, before jumping away from it. "What?" he asked, running up to me.

"C'mon!" I said, pulling him over.

"Get on Jason!" Nico said, arriving with the trolley.

"What?"

"Just go!" I said, pushing him on the trolley.

He seemed confused, but obliged. He stood on the trolley, trying to maintain his balance. I looked at Nico, and he grinned at me. _One, two, three,_ I counted off in my head. _Go!_

We pushed the trolley as fast as we could. Jason, who seemed to have gotten what I was going for, crouched down in an attempt to gain momentum and at the last minute, he jumped.

He launched into the air, using his powers to control the air around him. I watched as he grabbed his sword and decapitated all four of the Hydra's heads.

Sensing it was my turn; I ran up to the Hydra and shot a series of fire-balls at it, burning each stump. The monster turned to golden dust and I couldn't help but glow of pride. "Take that you multiple-headed beast!" I yelled. "_I'm_ the only fire-user around here!"

"Yeah, Leo!" I heard Piper holler. I gave her a grin. Jason came up to me, patting my back. And Annabeth congratulated me on my ingenious plan, which I gotta say was pretty satisfying; consider she's a daughter of Athena. Delia and Nico both praised me, saying "Good job!" and "Go Leo!" Even _Drew_ gave me a smile, and it wasn't vicious or anything.

Suddenly, I remembered something. I frantically searched through my pockets, finding nothing. _Oh shit_. "Where's my ticket?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"What?" Piper yelled.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

I swallowed. "Um, I lost my ticket."

"No you didn't," she said plainly.

"Uh, yeah I did."

"No you didn't, because I haven't even given it you. It's in my bag, I was going to give them out once were in line, but then we heard the girl scream..." she trailed off.

"Oh," I suddenly felt really stupid.

"Oh, yeah," Delia said, remember something. "How did the girl see the monster?"

"Hmm," Annabeth said. "She must be a clear-sighted one."

Nico POV

After yet another argument with Annabeth, she finally convinced Delia and I to board yet another plane. This time, the plane was headed to Ottawa, Ontario. I sighed, walking begrudgingly towards the plane.

As we boarded the plane to Ottawa, I couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead. I mean, what could we possibly find in Ottawa? Why would it be there? And better yet, _who_ could we possibly find in Ottawa, Ontario?

"Nico," Piper's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Take your seat," she said.

"Oh," I said, "right."

I took my seat next to Piper and Jason. In front of us were Delia, Drew, and a dude I didn't know, and the seats across from us were occupied by Annabeth and Leo. I sighed. I felt my eye lids become heavier, and soon, I found myself asleep. Little did I know that what I would see next would become very important in the quest.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's probably the longest chapter I've written for this story. And I can't help but feel proud! (Ciara speaking)<strong>

**-What did you think?**

**-What do you think will happen next?**

**-Any grammar problems?**

**-Has anyone here ever been to Vancouver or Ottawa?**

**Look alive,**  
><strong>Ciara (With a slight sprinkle of Amelia)<strong>


	11. The Friendship Powers of JMac

**AN: Chapter 10 is here! It's a bit musical, but still contains the humor of the story. We are dedicating this chapter to our friend Samira; your love for J-Mac trumps ours. Your good friend Amelia wrote this chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dudes, I'm not Rick Riordan... and neither is Ciara... so, yeah... it speaks for itself...**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV:<span>

Halley was driving. Her driving wasn't bad. Just… "Fast-paced". Beside her was Gwen. In the two seats behind them were Hazel and Reyna. Behind them, I sat with Bobby and Dakota. I got pushed into the middle. I hated the middle.

"This is boring," Reyna stated.

"Glad to see you noticed," I said.

"Shut it."

"How about we listen to some music?" Dakota suggested.

"Why not?" Halley said. She turned on the radio. An Eminem song blasted out at full volume.

"Oh, I love this song!" Bobby said.

"Hey, me too!" Halley and Dakota said simultaneously. It was a little weird. It was like that creepy twin talk twins do. Halley turned down the volume a bit so we wouldn't go deaf. Dakota was singing along quietly.

"I'm more of a pop person," Gwen said. She turned in her seat. "What about you Percy?"

"I'm a rock fan," I said. What? I may have chronic amnesia, but I do have tastes in music.

"Hazel? What about you?" Gwen asked.

"I like pop, too," she said timidly.

"Oh, high-five!" Gwen exclaimed stretching her arm so Hazel could high-five her.

"So I guess that you three bobbing your heads up and down to Eminem are hip hop/rap fans. Reyna? What's your direction?" Gwen said.

"I'm an R&B person. Soul, that kind of stuff. Music _you_ wouldn't understand," Reyna responded icily.

Gwen shook her head and faced the front again. It was silent for a while and the only sounds were Eminem, nature (you know: leaves, birds, etc.), and the sounds of the highway. It was Dakota that broke the silence. Like usual.

"You know what a really good song is? 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney," Dakota said proudly.

Then, the sounds of voices filled the car.

"_I_ even like that!" Reyna said.

"Oh, yeah! He's good!" Hazel said.

"Ah, classic," Bobby said quietly, he never was one for talking.

"J-Mac is the _one_ exception!" Halley laughed.

"His earlier songs are all great," I said.

"Oh, I love that song!" Gwen exclaimed.

Silence fell again and everyone had smiles on their faces up. Then, Halley turned to Gwen.

"Plug in my iPod! It's right in there! The glove compartment!" Halley exclaimed. Gwen scrambled for the iPod and plugged it in.

"I thought we weren't allowed electronics at camp?" Reyna scolded while Gwen was searching through Halley's songs.

"Well, if you're smart enough, and stealthy enough, you can have an iPod without Lupa knowing," Halley responded.

"Then I'm telling her when we get back," Reyna said with a smirk.

"All right. Then I'm telling her about the specifically banned beverages you have under your bed," Halley retorted. Reyna's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

Halley just shrugged. I knew she was smirking. Just then, 'Beautiful Soul' blasted from the speakers of the car. I really did like that song. It had nice acoustics. Anyways, when the singing started, Dakota's singing started, too. I have to say that I was impressed.

"_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase<em>_  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I won't let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul,"_

"I didn't know you could sing!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah, you've been holding back!" Halley said.

"Hey! My dad's Apollo! Gods, you people are so judgemental!" Dakota defended.

"_I know that you are something special__  
><em>_To you I'd be always faithful__  
><em>_I want to be what you always needed__  
><em>_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me,"_

"Woo-hoo Gwen!" Halley exclaimed.

"Well, I may not have any musical roots, but I can sing," Gwen said.

"You can do everything. Okay, we missed the chorus so we all have to sing the second verse together. One… Two… Three!"

"_You might need time to think it over__  
><em>_But I'm just fine moving forward__  
><em>_I'll ease your mind__  
><em>_If you give me the chance__  
><em>_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try,"_

We all laughed a lot after that, criticizing each others' singing. Well, Dakota was criticizing our singing, but, you know. After a while, Hazel, Gwen, and I were the only ones left singing, since Dakota and Bobby were stuffing their faces with snacks from their bags, and Halley and Reyna were sharing jokes (Gwen told me they're "frenemies").

"Hey! Look at that! It's a Laistrygonian!" Dakota said laughing as Halley slowed to a stop at a stoplight. We all kept laughing and ignoring him. Then suddenly, the car lurched forward as Halley pressed down on the brakes.

"WHAT?" Gwen exclaimed. Sure enough, a huge Laistrygonian giant was crossing the street. Everyone froze. It crossed the street onto the meadow on the opposite side. Then, it ran far away from the car.

"How did you notice that before me?" Gwen exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh. My. Gods. That did _not_ just happen," Halley said slowly.

"Why didn't it…" Dakota trailed off.

"Kill us? Good question!" I said.

"Holy! Jupiter!" Reyna exclaimed.

"May I just say that at least it didn't _kill us_?" Bobby said.

"Why didn't it kill us? Or attack us? Or do whatever monsters are supposed to do?" Hazel exclaimed, turning in her seat.

Suddenly there was a car honk behind us. Angrily, Halley rolled down her window.

"You got a problem with me, buddy?" She yelled, throwing a few profanities I did not know even existed The car sped around us. "Yeah, I didn't think so!" She yelled after it. She rolled the window back down and started driving again.

"The nerve of these people…" She muttered to herself.

The general environment of the car was restored. JMac stopped singing so everyone hated each other again. Halley was busy driving. Bobby was absentmindedly staring out the window. Dakota was constantly tapping his foot (and I was ready to strangle him if he didn't stop). Reyna was flipping through some magazine she brought along with her. Hazel was sitting completely still, but I could see earphones in her ears (guess Halley isn't the only one who knows how to smuggle). Gwen was examining the tickets and I was just sitting there trying to find a comfortable spot, considering I was in the middle.

"It's a two-plane trip. Lupa made a mistake. Halley, we're headed for LAX, all right?" Gwen said.

"Got it," Halley responded.

"You said lax," Dakota laughed. Gwen shot him a death glare. "Just sayin'." I snorted, realizing that Gwen had in fact said _lax_.

"Oh, gods. Not you, too, Percy," Gwen said exasperatedly. Dakota smirked.

Oh, they got along _just great_.

At LAX (Gwendolyn POV):

"Percy. You have to. Come on," I said.

"No way," he said. I groaned. Why did Lupa give us _plane_ tickets?

"It's not a big deal. Just board the plane. We'll be in Vancouver in no time," I said.

"And then we have to board another plane to Ottawa. Two planes," he shuddered. "No way." I had it.

"Percy, Jupiter isn't going to terminate the lives of six other people, not to mention innocent mortals, just to make a point that you can't touch his turf. Get over yourself and board the stupid plane!" I said sternly. His eyes were wide with surprise, fear, and… was that amusement? He was looking behind me. I turned. A random business mortal was behind me.

"Crap…" I heard Dakota mutter.

"He hates planes," I said with a nervous laugh. The person scuttled away from us, fear clear in his eyes. I turned back to Percy. "Move," I said. He hesitated.

"No," he said. I gritted my teeth and grabbed his arm and started pulling him. "No way, Gwen! Just leave me alone! I'll be here waiting for you when you get back!"

"The boy wants to stay behind! Let him be!" Reyna said. I ignored her. He was holding on to a railing.

"Percy, don't be stupid," I said.

"Don't make me get on it!"

"Percy, I will kill you with my perfume!" Halley threatened.

"No fate is worse!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, just do what they say. I don't want to know what lethal chemicals they have in those bottles," Dakota said.

"Nooooooooooooo!" This was getting old. I either needed to make a deal with him or blackmail him. I let go of his arm and he recoiled wrapping both arms around the railing. I went to whisper in his ear.

"Either you board and we'll buy you a king's meal, or you stay behind and I tell Lupa about your flashbacks," I whispered to him. His grip on the railing loosened a bit. "Once she knows you're not our kind, you're dead."

"Fine. I'll come," he said standing up and letting go of the railing. He moved ahead of everyone, but Dakota and bobby were soon catching up with him. Halley caught up with me and Reyna and Hazel were behind us.

"What did you tell him?" Halley asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets, Halley," I said. She chuckled.

"And a true magician at that," she said.

And as I boarded the plane and took my seat next to Halley, I felt guilty for using that against him. After all, I was the only one who knew. The only one who knew he was different, in a very big way. I just didn't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**-What did you think?**  
><strong>-Grammar?<strong>  
><strong>-In this car ride, who stood out the most?<strong>

**We wish you good luck in life :) (from, Amelia and Ciara)**


	12. Annabeth Knows Where To Go

**AN: Hi! It's Ciara here talking unless Amelia decides to change this and write something else. [Insert Amelia's author's note, (but no thanks)]. Hope you like this one :)**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Nico POV:<span>

_I was running. I saw Annabeth from a distance. She was standing next to Jason; both had looks on their faces. I couldn't quite describe it. I came to halt, my breathing was ragged, and I was beat. I stood next to Annabeth, still panting, and followed hers and Jason's gaze. They were both staring at a group of people I couldn't quite see. I turned back to Annabeth only to notice she wasn't there anymore. Neither was Jason. I looked around, everyone was gone. I began to panic. Where could everyone be?_

_"I found it!" exclaimed a voice._

_I was about to follow the voice when—_

"Nico!" Piper screamed in my ear. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. I was in the airplane—well an empty airplane—and Jason and Piper were looking down at me. Jason had a look of worry etched on his face, but Piper just seemed annoyed.

"Thank you," I muttered, sarcasm lacing every word, "for shattering my eardrums."

Piper sighed. "I wouldn't have had to, if you had woken up ten minutes ago!"

"Well _excuse_—" I was cut off by Jason.

"Nico," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had one of _those_ again," I said referring to the demi-god dream I had.

"Again?" he asked.

"Well I had like one or two before," I explained, grabbing my things. "But they were pretty meaningless. One time, it turned out to be just Demeter telling me to eat my cereal."

He gave a light chuckle and told me to meet them at the food court of the airport, dragging Piper along with him.

"And hurry up!" Piper yelled. "Before Annabeth get's pissed!"

I arrived at the food court where the gang sat. They were eating what I assumed was breakfast, considering it was like one in the morning.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty," Leo said, propping his feet up on the table. "How are you sleeping beauty? Already up from your very long slumber?"

"It was a five hour flight," I defended, taking a seat across from Annabeth. She didn't notice though, she was too busy looking at maps and such. I always wondered how she could read so well, what with her dyslexia and all.

"Grab a bagel, Nico," Annabeth said, not bothering to look up. "You'll need it."

I scowled at the bagel. "I want something else."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, you can go get cereal or something."

"Never mind," I said quickly. "A bagel sounds good."

Piper POV:

After we left the airport, Annabeth decided that we should find a place to sleep. We hailed two cabs, Jason, me, Leo and Nico on one—after convincing the driver that it was a short ride and that we weren't going to rob him, he finally let Jason sit at the front. And Annabeth, Delia, and Drew on the other. We arrived at the hotel where Annabeth had reserved rooms for us. It wasn't a bad hotel. It just wasn't on Drew's standards. I arrived at the room I shared with Annabeth, Delia, and Drew, and the first thing I did was collapse on one of the beds.

"Wake up," said a quiet voice, gently shaking my shoulders. I could tell it was Delia.

"What?" I grumbled.

"It's eight o'clock, Annabeth told me to wake you," she said with an apologetic smile. "Leo wants breakfast, and he wants it now."

I sighed and rolled of the bed. "Be ready in five, okay?" Delia said.

"Mhmm," I said tiredly, getting off the floor.

I arrived at the hotel restaurant and took a seat next to Annabeth. Seated across from me was Leo, who was happily shoving food down his throat. I grimaced.

"That's gross," I pointed out. Leo gave me a look.

"What?" he asked, his mouth still full.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

He shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

We ate in silence. Although, I wouldn't exactly say 'silence' since you could hear the sound of plates hitting forks, knives, and spoons. But no one spoke, so it was silent nonetheless.

"Oh my gods!" Drew suddenly shrieked.

"What?" Annabeth asked, suddenly on high alert. "What is it?"

Drew looked at us sheepishly. "Sorry, I just broke a nail. My bad."

I sighed, going back to my breakfast. Blueberry pancakes. _Yum!_

Delia POV:

After breakfast, Annabeth checked us out of the hotel. She decided that we should probably decode the prophecy so that we could get started with the quest.

"All right," Annabeth started as we walked around the streets of Ottawa, Ontario. "We have the first line down. Does anybody know what the second line means?"

"Um," Drew said. "The seven...something?"

"Okay, what about the third line?"

"It said 'And find what you seek on the fifth day'," Leo recited. .

"So we find the timber on the fifth day?" Piper asked.

"It appears so," Annabeth murmured.

"You know what I don't get?" Jason asked. Now that I noticed, Jason hasn't spoken the entire time we were walking.

"What?" I asked.

"The prophecy didn't even state a specific place where timber will be."

"You're right!" Annabeth snapped her fingers. She seemed to be in deep thought. Then her eyes lit up. "Drachma! Someone get me a drachma!"

"Why do you need a drachma?' Leo asked, searching through his pockets.

"We need to talk to Rachel."

After Annabeth finally found a place to make an Iris Message, we immediately contacted Rachel.

"Hello!" Rachel greeted. From what I could tell, she was in her cave. Probably painting again.

"Hi Rachel," we said in unison.

"How can I help?" she asked.

"Have you had any dreams lately?" Annabeth asked.

"Um," Rachel seemed confused. "I had one where Orlando Bloom finally admitted his long-time love for me, but I don't think that'll help you. I don't know, everything's jumbled in my head."

"Think about the prophecy," Annabeth ordered. "Anything related?"

Rachel's brows furrowed as a frown appeared on her face. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Ooh! I had this dream and there was water..."

"Was it a lake?" Jason asked. "Maybe a river, or a stream, or maybe a swimming pool?"

"No," Rachel said softly. "It was like a bridge, or something. All I know is that it wasn't indoors, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't a lake or a stream. I'm sorry I'm no help."

"That's fine Rachel," Annabeth said, bring a hand up to end the Iris Message. "Thanks!"

We soon ended up at a Starbucks. Annabeth said she needed time to think. It was as if she knows where we needed to go, just not where exactly. It's hard to explain.

"Boy am I tired!" Leo exclaimed, propping his feet on the table. Drew grimaced. "I can't believe that hobo chased me for like 8 blocks."

"He was asleep, and you poked him with a stick. Six times," Jason pointed out.

"I thought he was dead!" Leo yelled in defence

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, man," Nico said, obviously amused.

"Annabeth," I said. "Do you know where we need to go?"

"I have an idea," she said. "Actually, I have more than one idea, and that's what sucks."

"Why would that suck?" Leo asked.

"Because having more than one idea can slow us down," Jason said.

"Exactly," Annabeth said.

"So tell us," Piper said.

"A bridge."

"Yeah, that's what Rachel said," I said slowly.

"Yes, but I remember reading about a certain bridge once. I just can't seem to remember it. But basically, this is the modern day version of Dodona. Kind of like how the Empire State is MT. Olympus."

I felt my mouth curve into an 'O'. "MT. Olympus is in the Empire State Building?"

"Yeah," Leo said cheerfully, but then he frowned, "though I've never been there."

"Oh."

Piper sighed. "I need a drink. Does anybody else want anything?" she asked and we all called out our answers, asking for iced cappuccinos, doughnuts, and lattes.

The next few minutes was spent in silence as we waited for Piper, who was standing at an excruciatingly long line. Nothing could ever get more boring, until an old lady walked in. Now this was no ordinary old lady. I could tell. This old lady had with her was a Chihuahua. I mean, I have nothing against Chihuahuas, but come on, for tiny little dogs they have _massive_ ears!

Jason sat up, high on alert. I noticed that so did Annabeth, Leo, and Nico. Even Drew noticed, though I could tell she was trying hard not to seem like she actually did.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's that old lady," Annabeth whispered.

"She seems familiar," Jason finished.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's the Chihuahua, it's a—" Drew as cut off by the Chihuahua launched for her face.

Drew's chair fell backwards and my eyes widened. I took a cautionary step backwards as Drew's shrieks intensified. She was yelling profanities. Profanities I didn't even know existed!

Slowly, the Chihuahua began to morph into someone else. Its ears were no longer the massive Chihuahua I once remembered. Instead, the Chihuahua grew three heads. One was a serpent as a tail, the other the head of a lion, and finally the head of a goat.

I looked at the old lady, only to find that she wasn't an old lady anymore. Sort of. She took off her disguise and revealed herself to be part human part snake.

"Echidna and Chimera!" Annabeth yelled and she and Jason charged for Echidna.

"Get off of me!" Drew shrieked, trying to grab her necklace, but the Chimera was blocking it.

As it grew in size, Drew managed to get away from under it, but her necklace was no longer around her neck. It was right under the massive body of the Chimera. She tried dodging its acid spit, but a bit got on her clothes. She was running around it and trying to find loopholes, but she couldn't. I looked over at Leo and an idea came to me.

"I'll cover you!" I yelled to him. He looked confused, then realised what I was talking about. I had a knife. He kind of didn't.

He ran towards Drew and I stayed right behind him. The Chimera turned its attention to Leo, but then I threw a coffee cup at it and it focused on me.

"Come on, slime ball! Give me what you got!" I yelled.

"I'll help you after!" Leo yelled.

Leo sprinted towards Drew and managed to push her out of the way before the goat head spit some acid at her. Now both heads were focused on me. _Great_. I took out my USB and slid out the knife. _Any day now, Leo._

"Bring it," I muttered.

It ran for me and spit acid at me. I blocked the acid with my knife and rolled out of the way as the Chimera's paws wrapped around air. It found me again and raced for me. I picked up a Drew's now activated spear/necklace and went right for it, too, dodging acid as it came for me. At the last second, I dropped to my knees and slid under its huge body, slicing at its legs. When I slid away from it, I jumped up and threw both weapons at it. The monster roared in pain as it dissolved into gold dust.

I went up to the now dissipating gold dust and picked up my knife, disguising it as a USB once again, doing the same with Drew's spear. I sighed, half-wearily, half-relieved, and half-proud. I was tired, but the monster was gone, and it was the first one I had killed since the hellhound at Half-Blood Hill. I smiled at the thought.

Leo ran up to me. "Sorry about that," he apologized, laughing sheepishly.

"Its fine," I smiled.

Drew walked up to Leo, tapping his shoulder. "Thank you!" she smiled at him. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. I mean, he saved _her_, and not _me_. In fact, he kind of let me be Chimera-meat. And the whole plan was my idea. And I didn't even use my epic water powers that I supposedly had!

"It was no problem, really," Leo smiled.

I turned away from them and found that Jason and Annabeth had successfully turned Echidna into golden dust as well, and were drinking iced cappuccinos and eating doughnuts with Piper outside the now demolished Starbucks.

I sighed and headed towards them. I sat next to Annabeth on a bus bench and started to munch on a doughnut when Annabeth spoke.

"Guys," Annabeth started. "I know where were going!"

* * *

><p><strong>-What did you think?<strong>

**-What's your favourite drink from Starbucks?**

**-A favourite line from this chapter?**

**Um, yeah.**

**Amelia and Ciara.**


	13. Playing With Fire

**AN: In this chapter 12 that was written by Amelia Letter, our beloved Roman demigods get into a fight, Percy sees fire in a whole different way, and Gwen makes some revelations. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Halley POV:<span>

"Finally! We arrive in the city of… Oh my gods, this place is worse than the Underworld," I said. It was cold. Like, really cold. And it wasn't flashy like L.A. It was so… _boring_.

"It's just a little… cold. And old-fashioned. I'm sure you'll last for…" Gwendolyn said, trailing off to check her return ticket. "Six days."

"_Six days_!" I exclaimed at the same time Bobby said:

"Why six?"

"Yes, Halley. Six days. I guess it's six because the prophecy said that we'll find what we seek on the fifth day," Gwendolyn responded.

"But you didn't tell Lupa the prophecy."

"I bet that stupid, old mummy has a redial button…" Dakota muttered. Gwendolyn laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lupa did some weird voodoo magic to make it repeat prophecies."

We checked that we had all our bags and then we walked a bit until we got to a restaurant called… _McDonald's_. Okay, we just walked until we saw the first place that offered food. Who could blame us? We were hungry. Anyways, we took our seats in a large booth while Gwen went to order some food.

"Hey, Halley, you have a fake driver's license, counterfeit money, and you're probably plotting the best way to get us fake IDs. But you would never even _look _at a fake Bendi," Dakota said.

"It's _Fendi_. And hey, my dad might be a con-artist, but I have some class. And so does he," I said.

"You're dad's a con-artist?" Bobby asked.

"Uh-huh. He met my mom in Paris."

"My parents met in space. There was my mom in the spaceship and then there was my dad in his trusty chariot and my mom saw him through the window and he saw her, too. So they arranged to meet up for lunch back on Earth," Dakota said. I frowned at him.

"Who told you _that_?" I asked.

"My mom."

"And your dad backs that up?"

"Uh-huh!"

"All right then…"

"I don't even want to know. Just spare me and inhale these burgers, fries, and chicken nuggets. Pop's coming up and we only get dessert after we're done with this," Gwen said when she got back to our table. I got up to let her sit. She looked at me weird.

"What?" I said. "I'm moving so you can sit."

"I could've sat on the edge," she said. I shrugged.

"Oh, well. What's done is done!" I said, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down to sit.

She looked at me and cautiously slid into my seat. Right next to Dakota. _Perfect_. My plan was going according to plan. I put on a wide grin and sat next to her. Everyone was quiet as we ate. I couldn't stand it. I needed to get them to talk. I needed to get Dakota to talk. He always said funny things. _Comic relief_…

"We were talking about how our parents met," I said.

"I said spare me, Halley," Gwen responded.

"I was just saying!"

"My parents met at a party," Reyna said.

"Said the daughter of the god of partying," I said. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Yours was pretty obvious, too. _True love in the romance city!_" Reyna said the last part sarcastically.

"Guess what guys!" Gwen said. We all looked at her. She held her grin. "Shut up."

"You're such a party pooper, Gwen," I said. Gwen looked at me and her eyes flashed towards Percy.

Sometimes I can be such a dimwitted daughter of Venus. He doesn't even remember his mom's name. _Idiot I am_…

"These fries are great!" I exclaimed awkwardly. Everyone looked at me weird. I closed my mouth and put down the fry.

There was awkward silence. Dakota let a small smile appear on his face.

"Hey, Bobby. If a quiz is "quizzable", what's a test?" Dakota said with a grin. Bobby frowned.

"Testable?" He said slowly. Dakota frowned.

"Oh, shit. I said the wrong thing. I meant _quizzical_. If a quiz is _quizzical_, then what's a test?" Dakota said. Bobby grinned.

"Oh, I see where you're going!" Bobby said.

"Nice one, Dakota. Perfect play on words…" Gwendolyn said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Oh my gods. I can't believe you just said that," I said, also shaking my head in amusement.

"I didn't actually _say _it!" Dakota countered.

"In a way, you actually did. It's there and everybody sees it. It's like streaking at a concert. Everybody knows what you're doing, even if you didn't _say_ you were streaking," Percy said laughing.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Reyna said, silencing us all. I looked at her. Hazel gave her a sympathetic look.

"Reyna, even _I _get it," Hazel said in her small kind voice. Reyna frowned slightly. The table was silent. Then all of a sudden, everyone erupted into laughter. Minus Reyna. Her frown deepened.

"What's wrong with you people?" She screeched. Dakota tried containing himself.

"Rey–Reyna, jus–just think abou–about it for a while!" Dakota said in between his laughs.

Percy POV:

After we finished eating, we each enjoyed our own McFlurry. Later, I learned that the money used to buy that specific meal was fake. Anyways, we were cleaning up the table when Gwen asked Halley the obvious question.

"Where can you get us in for the night?" Gwen asked. Halley thought about it for a while. Then a smile broke out on her face.

"The Fairmont Chateau," Halley said. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief. Halley smirked.

"Positive."

_At The Fairmont…_

"Oh my gods… This place is huge…" Reyna said in awe, walking around the top floor penthouse we were using as our camp-out. For now, at least. I turned to Halley with a face of disbelief.

"How'd you do it?" I asked. She smirked.

"My dad's twenty-fifth alias has this penthouse reserved on some rich dude's account," Halley said, pride clear in her voice. I shook my head.

"Tell your dad he's the best," I said walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

I was surprised to see that it held blue chocolate chip cookies. I loved blue chocolate chip cookies. I loved blue food. I didn't know why. But I did know that blue food wasn't a common thing to put in restaurant fridge, even a penthouse fridge. I grabbed the plate of cookies and brought it into the living room where everyone was lounging.

Dakota and Bobby were on the couch watching a basketball game on the flat screen TV. Halley and Gwen were talking about their supply of fake money and getting fake IDs tomorrow. Halley said she wanted to go to get some Gucci sunglasses before the fake IDs. Reyna and Hazel were on the lounge chairs on the huge balcony.

"Hey, guys," I said. Nobody heard me. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, guys!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I lifted the plate of cookies in the air. Halley frowned. Gwen widened her eyes. Dakota and Bobby returned their attention to the game. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"_What_, Percy? They're _cookies_. Go ahead and eat," she said icily.

"They're _blue chocolate chip_ cookies," I said just as icily. She frowned and looked at Halley.

"Nobody was expecting us, right?" Reyna asked cautiously. Halley shook her head slowly. My eyes widened and I set the plate down on the coffee table slowly. I took out my sword/pen, Riptide.

"Maybe they were," I said. I uncapped the pen and turned.

Behind us was a huge hydra. Everyone looked in my direction.

"We are in big shit," Bobby stated.

"That's not helping Bobby," Halley said in a singsong voice. Nobody moved from their spots.

"We have to cut off its heads, then quickly burn the stumps. Kapish?" Gwen said.

"If you cut a head, don't two grow back in its place?" I asked slowly.

"We'll have to burn quickly… Get ready… Charge!" Gwen said.

We all went for the hydra, slashing at its body. It had four heads, I counted. I kept slashing, leaving behind deep gashes. But they only started healing. Slowly, but nonetheless healing.

"What the Hades!" I exclaimed angrily, slashing more and more.

"Pluto, Percy! Pluto!" Gwen yelled. "Your sword is Celestial bronze! It's not as effective, but oddly rare! Try to find a way to kill it infinitely!

Dakota was flying around with his bow and arrows. Bobby was slashing like crazy with his Imperial gold sword. Gwen and Halley were sneaking around with their Imperial gold knives. Reyna was flipping and disappearing, her spear in her hand, its Imperial gold point glowing. Hazel was running as fast as lightning, her Imperial gold lance slashing everywhere.

And me? I was defending myself and looking for a way to "infinitely kill it".

Then I saw it. On top of the fireplace. Candelabra. Holding candles. _Candles_. I looked around and spotted the shiny room service trolley stacked with snacks. It had wheels. And it was high enough to reach its necks if you stood on it. I smiled. _Perfect_. I had the perfect plan. I dodged the acid the hydra accurately spit at me.

"Bobby!" I yelled. "I need your help!" Dakota distracted the hydra toward him and Bobby got out. Four heads… no wait, five heads. What the Pluto? Five heads against five people.

"Percy, I hope you have a good idea!" Gwen yelled at me.

"He better!" Hazel said.

"I hope I do, too," I muttered. Bobby reached me and I led him to the trolley. I pushed it over and all the food fell off.

"What the…?" Bobby said.

"Get on it. As in stand. I'll be right back. I suggest you use your shield," I told him.

I ran towards the kitchen, passing the fireplace and picking up a candle on the way. When I got into the kitchen, I found a box of matches and some hairspray. Weird. Anyways, I coated the top of the candle in hairspray and went back to Bobby.

He was on top of the trolley and the trolley's longest side would be parallel with the hydra when we passed it. He was in a fighting stance and his left arm was extended (he was a lefty, anyway) towards the hydra.

"I think I see where you're going with this," he said. I smirked.

I got behind the trolley and pushed it. At the last moment, I jumped on. I lit a match and touched it to the wick of the candle. The candle burst in a huge flame. It almost burnt of my eyebrows. Anyways, we were heading toward the hydra full speed ahead. Bobby's sword arm was extended to the left and I extended my candle arm to the left.

It didn't even see us. Right after Bobby's sword chopped of its head, my candle incinerated the stump. Bobby stopped the trolley snowboard style and we both got off. I put the candle in the kitchen sink and turned on the water. I walked back in the living room. Everyone looked tired and weary.

"Thank you, Percy. So much," Gwen said tiredly as she plopped down on the couch. Halley fell next to her. Their clothes had acid holes in them. We were all quiet for a while.

"Oh my gods," Reyna said. We all looked at her.

"What?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Eww! Dakota! You're so gross!" Reyna said. We all realized she was talking about Dakota's joke back at McDonald's. We all laughed wearily. When it got quiet again I sighed and pointed my sword at the plate of cookies on the glass coffee table.

"Nobody eat those cookies," I said. Everyone laughed again.

"Let's get some sleep guys. Early reveille tomorrow morning," Gwen said. She and Halley walked over to the sleeping bags they set up.

"Good night," Dakota muttered quietly.

Later that night (Gwendolyn POV):

"Gods, I'm so confused. I don't get it. One second he's all clueless, dimwitted, annoying, and, well, _Dakota_. Then the next second he's all considerate, nice, smart, and witty. Dear Jupiter, what's wrong with me?" I complained exasperatedly to Halley.

"Wow! A daughter of Minerva doesn't know something! Somebody film this!" Halley exclaimed, but quietly. Everyone was sleeping and we were drinking martinis on the balcony. Halley's illegal treat. I glared at her.

"You're no help," I said. She laughed quietly.

"All right, I'm sorry. Well, you want to know what I think? You like him," she said.

"Impossible," I responded a little too quickly for my liking. She smirked at me. I groaned. "I _can't_. I'm supposed to be _Gwendolyn Aldrich_, genius daughter of Minerva. He's supposed to be _Dakota Samson_, the resident funny man and the Mr. Clueless son of Apollo."

"Stop living up to everyone's expectations, Gwen. Live a little. And for cheesiness' sake, follow your heart."

I looked at her and raised my martini glass. "Cheers to my long-time, good advice-giving, best friend."

"Cheers to my hopelessly in love best friend."

"You wish."

"We'll see."

She was to evil to be a daughter of Venus.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiilll! :P All right:<strong>

**-What did you think?**  
><strong>-Grammar?<strong>  
><strong>-Do you see GwenDakota?**  
><strong>-What other pairings come to mind? We won't tell you if you're right!<strong>

**Amelia (with the beta powers of Ciara) **


	14. Those Daughters of Aphrodite

**AN: After so many delays, Ciara finally finished the chapter. Finally!**

**Disclaimer: Hi there! We don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus so lay off! Bye :D**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth POV:<span>

"Say what?" Leo asked.

"I know where we're going," I repeated, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. I brought out the map and showed it to them. "The Canadian Northern Ontario Railway Bridge. Built in 1911 and it is the modern day version of the sacred forest of Dodona."

"Not much of a forest if it's a bridge," Drew muttered glumly. I noticed that her hair looked like a bird's nest and she had a sour look on her face. Both by which were caused by the Chihuahua that attacked her.

"Well what now?" Delia asked.

"We find the bridge," Piper said, "take the timber, and go back to camp."

"It's not that simple Piper," Jason said. "It's only the third day, we don't find the timber 'till the fifth day. The prophecy says so."

"Well technically you're both right," I said. "Jason's right, it's only the third day. But, taking the timber and going back to camp is our job. Besides, we don't know what we'll find on our way."

"Okay," Drew clapped her hands together. "How do we get there?"

"By bus?" I said, though it sounded more like a question. I sometimes wonder if Aphrodite's daughters ever think before they speak. But then my thoughts will get interrupted by images of people like Silena and Piper, who were actually pretty smart.

We all stood up and headed for the door when Drew stopped. We all turned back to look at her with questioning looks. She was sniffing the air. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you smell that?" she asked, a scowl on her face.

I inhaled. I was met with a very disturbing scent. "What _is_ that?"

Leo cleared his throat sheepishly. "Um, sorry about that. All that eating was making me gassy. And it wasn't the fiery way."

"Gross man!" Jason exclaimed, slapping Leo playfully on the shoulder.

We arrived at the bus stop, our things in hand. I was looking t the map, trying my best to read it as fast as I could, and silently cursing my dyslexia. Sitting on the bus bench were Delia, Piper, and an unfortunate hobo who got the seat before Drew did.

"Can you give me the seat please?" she asked innocently. _Innocent, yeah right._

"Drew can you leave him alone?" Piper asked, obviously embarrassed to be seen with the Drew.

"Yes, please leave me alone," the hobo said in a tone that seemed very familiar. He seemed amused, which took me by surprise, and he also seemed to be unaffected by both Drew's and Piper's charmspeaking.

That's when it hit me.

"Apollo?" I gaped. He smiled.

"Hello demigods," he greeted. Drew grimaced. I guess she doesn't like hobos.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Aphrodite asked a favour and I was in town so I thought 'What the heck, why not?" he said, flailing his arms around as he explained.

"Mom asked you what exactly?" Drew and Piper asked in unison. Then both glared at one another after their realization.

"Well since she has two children on this quest—can you believe it? _Two_! I don't even have one kid on this quest," he said. "Anyways, she wanted to see how you were since she's too busy trying to see if her latest couple made any _babies_ yet."

"Latest couple?" Leo asked.

"Oh! That Justin kid. Bieber or something and that Selena chick," Apollo waved his hand dismissively.

"Ooh!" Leo exclaimed. "Selena! Sexy mama!"

"Yeah," Apollo chuckled, standing up from his seat. "Well that was fun. I'm gonna go now before Mr. Angry Pants blasts me to Tartarus for talking to ya'll. See you soon!"

And with that he walked away.

Piper POV:

After waiting for an hour on the bus stop, the bus finally came. I sat next to Jason, who I noticed was finally sleeping. _About time, _I thought.

"Hey," Leo whispered, tapping my shoulders. "Is he asleep yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good, he hasn't been sleeping lately. Roman's these days," he said, muttering the last part. He went back to his seat next to Nico. I barely heard them begin to talk about Call of Duty, before I tuned them out. I sighed, making myself more comfortable in my seat. I looked at Jason. He seemed so peaceful, as if nothing in the world can touch him.

Suddenly, the memories of the bus ride came flooding back in. I remembered how Jason woke up and suddenly had no recollection of ever knowing me or Leo. I sighed. I sometimes wonder if that will ever happen again. I sure hope not. I finally got Jason, and I have no plans of letting him go. I turned away from him, not wanting my stalker-ish face to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

I began to feel my eye lids become heavier. I was beginning to dose off when I heard him say, "Reyna."

Jason POV:

For the first time in days, I slept. Ever since the quest for the timber came up, I've been sleeping less and less. I wouldn't dare tell Annabeth or Piper though. I don't know why exactly, but telling them didn't feel right. It was like something was weighing me down. Maybe it was my Roman genes. Maybe it was my lack of sleep. Probably both.

In my dream the faces of my friends came up. And no, it wasn't Piper or Leo. It was the faces of my Roman friends. There was Bobby who I remembered as a quiet, sarcastic son of Mars. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and he never spoke much. But whenever he did it was usually something sarcastic or witty.

The image quickly changed to my friend Dakota, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and that super star smile every child of Apollo seemed to be born with. He was the glue in our friendship. Whenever Bobby and I disagreed at something, Dakota will always be there to make everything right again. Another thing I remembered was that he was also the funny man. He could make anyone laugh, both intentionally_and_ unintentionally.

Then, my dream morphed into the faces of three girls. One of them bore a striking resemblance to Annabeth. _Gwendolyn_. The genius daughter of Minerva who had planned the battle strategies against the Titans. To her left was Hazel. She was the mouse of the group, the shoulder to cry on. To Gwendolyn's right was Halley. Halley was probably the friendliest daughter of Venus at camp. Though as nice as these three seemed to look right now, I know they can be ruthless. _Very_ ruthless.

Then there was Reyna. I wasn't sure anymore what my relationship was with Reyna. She was complicated. I'm pretty sure we broke up. I mean, I still have that memory of her calling me, and I quote, "A big fat douche bag. Stay the heck away from me you asshole! In fact, why don't you go and eat some staples or something!" end quote. Don't get me wrong, Reyna has her moments, and I'm pretty sure I was in love with her in some way. Because once you get to know her, she's pretty cool. She's just way too angry at the world. Way, _way_ too angry at the world. Her image became fuzzy and then everything just went blank.

Leo POV:

I was confused. One moment she's all rude and snobby and then the next she's sweet and understanding. Girls confuse me. I mean, I thought she hated me. She's _Drew_, for crying out loud! She's a daughter of Aphrodite and I'm a lowly son of Hephaestus. And besides, it's not like I'm into her. I dig video game chicks. _Hot_ video game chicks.

"Oh my gods you play Call of Duty too?" she exclaimed, causing all heads on the bus to stop and stare at us.

Nico sniggered and I glared at him. "Um, yeah. Why, do you?" I said sheepishly.

"Mhm," she nodded her head. She stood from her seat next to Delia and sat next to me. "We _so_ have a lot to talk about."

I raised my eyebrows. _We'll see about that, Drew_, I thought.

The rest of the bus ride was pleasantly surprising. And surprisingly enough, Drew wasn't bad company. In fact, she's pretty chill. We talked a lot about a lot of different things, from video games to cars. Apparently, Drew's dad is a race car driver. How cool is that?

Then, the bus transfer came and we had to get off the bus. The next bus we went on, I sat next to Drew. Across from us were Delia and Piper.

"Canadian busses are weird," Drew said, referring to the oddly-styled bus. I had to admit, she was right. "Just like their money."

I laughed. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked and saw that both Piper and Delia were boring their eyes on me and Drew. Talk about awkward...

Delia POV:

I watched as Drew and Leo continued talking. Drew was seated next to him and I couldn't help but feel jealous at their close proximity.

I'm not usually the jealous type, but all this attention Leo is giving her is really starting to get on my nerves. First, Leo saves her. Now, Leo's laughing along at her jokes. Am I really so boring that I can't even get a guy to have a conversation with me? Life sucks.

"Delia," I heard Piper say in a cautious tone. "Why are you burning a hole through Drew's face?"

"I'm not," I said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" she asked, unconvinced. "Because I can practically see the smoke emitting from her face—not that I wouldn't enjoy it."

"I'm not burning a hole through anyone's face."

"Right, because you're really not jealous that Leo's giving Drew attention."

"Not jealous," I confirmed. _I'm so jealous!_ Said the tiny voice from the back of my head.

"You know, they say that 'de-Nile' isn't just a river in Egypt," she teased.

"Oh wow!" I said, sarcasm lacing every word. "What a great pun! You're hilarious you know that?"

"Oh, but denial _is_ the first step," she teased. But when I didn't reply, she frowned and stood from her seat. I watched as she walked over to Drew—more like, took a step towards Drew, considering the small space.

"Drew can I talk to you?" she asked.

Drew looked up. "Sure, talk away."

"I meant in private."

"We're in a bus, Piper."

"I know," Piper smiled, grabbing Drew's arm. "Let's go stand and talk over there."

Piper POV:

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. I could practically hear my mom's voice telling me to fix this mess up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What are you doing with Leo?"

"Oh. Piper I think I'm in love. I know I told you before that falling in love is a waste of time, but Leo is different," she said with a look in her eyes I've never seen before. _Was she seriously in love with Leo? _I thought. _Could she seriously fall for someone?_

"Yeah Leo is different; he's a _good_ person," I said, trying to convince her that she's not in love with Leo.

"Oh shut up. I can be nice. I can already feel Leo changing me."

"Have you met yourself?" I gaped. "You're not nice!"

She looked offended. "I can be nice! And besides, Leo understands me. We like the same things! I've fallen for him, and I think he can fall for me too!"

"Drew," I felt my voice grow softer. _Damn you mom_, I silently cursed my mother for ever thinking that it was okay to bring me into this mess. "You two have only started two talking hours ago."

"Besides," I said, feeling my 'daughter-of-Aphrodite-self' come on. "Don't you think it's too early to be in love? And even if you were in love with him—"

"Which I am!" Drew interrupted.

"How will you be sure that you're not just in love with the _idea_ of him? He did save you from that rabid Chihuahua. How do you know you're not in love with the idea of having a knight in shining armour?" I continued.

Drew sighed, defeated. "You make a valid point."

I smiled victoriously. _Glad she got that through her head_. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Delia's jealous side is coming on... lol! The great thing about OC's is that they can never be OOC. The bad thing about them is that readers hate them, which is weird because OC's are supposed to have flaws (this is Ciara being hypocritical), so suck on that unreasonable-OC-haters (that's <strong>_**still**_** Ciara being a hypocrite)! insert Amelia's incredibly-cheery-message-in-comparison-to-Ciara's :D**

**-Whatcha think?  
>-Is Drew coming off a little too strong? She's a daughter of Aphrodite so what'd you expect?<br>-Favourite line?**

**K Bye.**


	15. So Hard to Keep Track

**AN: Expect great surprises!**

**Disclaimer: Not ours. Piss off.**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV:<span>

We got up early the next day, quickly getting dressed, packing our backpacks, fighting over washroom privileges, and eating breakfast. We decided we'd walk around, see if we could find any clues that would tell us where Jason was. We walked out of the hotel building and Gwen got us all assembled in front of it.

"Okay, so Halley said that we shouldn't stay here too long. And by here, we mean the hotel," Gwen said. Groans of disappointment came from the group. "If we stay here too long, monsters can find us. Halley already checked us out. We're sleeping somewhere else tonight."

"Does your dad have any other aliases he's using to reserve hotels, Halley?" Dakota asked.

"I… _think_ so…" Halley said slowly.

"Okay, we'll split up into groups," Gwen said.

"I'm sticking with Percy!" Dakota said, pretty much claiming me. Okay, _that_ sounded wrong...

"Hazel, we can wander together!" Reyna said. Hazel timidly walked over to her. Gwen looked at Halley and Bobby to find them glaring at each other with their arms crossed.

"I'll go with them before they kill each other," she said as she quickly walked over to join Bobby and Halley, stepping in between them.

"Look for anything that might give us a hint of the whereabouts of Jason. Anyone have any dreams?"

"I had one with Megan Fox, but that's probably not helping you," Dakota said.

Gwen glared at him.

"She's a daughter of Venus, ya know?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "We'll meet at Bagel Stop at 5. There's a Starbucks near it. And that's p.m. people!"

Everyone started walking separate ways with their partners. As I looked over at Dakota's face, I couldn't help but glimpse the slightest bit of disappointment in his happy composure.

Gwendolyn POV:

"Can you two stop glaring at each other for the rest of today?" I asked.

Halley scowled.

"Five minutes?"

They ignored me.

"I didn't think so," I muttered to myself.

I looked past their glaring faces and down the street. It had been half an hour. I still had to deal with this for eight hours. Gods above, hear my prayers. Please kill me. Then, I noticed something. My eyes widened considerably as I looked at the shape that was coming towards us, completely oblivious to who they were approaching. I tapped Halley's shoulder.

"Halley. Look," I said. She turned to look where I was looking and her breath caught. My eyes flashed towards the corner store entrance on my right and she forcefully dragged Bobby with her.

"Hide me! Please Bobby. Just do me this one favour!" she hissed as she dragged him into the corner store.

"What the–?"

The door to the corner store closed and he finally realized who was standing in front of him. I could already see his thoughts–"oh, it's Gwen! The best friend of the girl whose heart I broke! Cool!" _Dumbass…_

"Gwen? Is that you?" Jace said as he reached me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure it is," I responded.

"Witty as always. It's great to see you again."

"It's a shame I can't say the same."

He rolled his eyes. "You're really still upset about that? She knew it was coming. Especially with her dad."

"Huh? I don't think I know what you're talking about."

Halley POV:

"Oh, shit. She's going to end up killing him or something. She was never the best liar," I said as I hid behind Bobby, peeking out the glass door.

"What–what are you doing, Lowell?" Bobby exclaimed. I ignored him. "Why are you touching me?" He asked slowly.

"_Shut up_ already. Gods, you are _so_ annoying."

"Hey! I am–"

"Okay, I have a plan," I said. I stepped away from the door and looked at him. "I hate asking this; mainly because it's you, but will you just _please_ pretend to be my boyfriend for like five minutes? Or as long as it takes to get that douche to leave?"

"_What_? Are you _crazy_?"

"Slightly," I whispered looking out the glass door again. I needed to act quickly. I grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Halley–"

Dakota POV:

"Where are we going?" Percy asked me. I shrugged.

"Beats me. I'm just walking. Looking for clues," I responded. "Maybe we should look for Bagel Stop so we aren't late at five."

"Since when do you care about being punctual?" Percy asked me.

_Since I started trying to impress Gwen._

_Shut up me._

"I don't know. It was just an idea."

"Okay, well, it was a very un-Dakota-like idea."

I sighed. "All right, so what do you want to do for eight hours?"

But no. He wasn't listening to me anymore. He was staring off somewhere. "Isn't that Gwen?" Percy said. I looked. It was Gwen. She was talking to some guy.

"Who's the dude?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Looks like a total douche."

_Glad we're on the same page._

"Yeah… hey, is that Bobby and Halley?" I said.

"It is… are they…?"

"Holding hands?" We said at the same time

Gwendolyn POV:

"This stupid corner store has no Coca-Cola! Seriously, Ottawa is a piece of crap city!" Halley exclaimed as she walked out of the corner store.

_She walked out of the corner store_. I turned to give her an icy look, which quickly turned into one of confusion. She was holding Bobby's hand. She was _holding_ Bobby's hand. She was holding _Bobby's_ hand. She was holding Bobby's _hand_. _She_ was holding _Bobby's hand_. _She was holding Bobby's hand!_

"No Coca-Cola?" I managed to get out.

She nodded. "Not that I could find."

"Halley," Jace said. Gods, such an idiot. No shit, Sherlock.

"Oh. Jace. What brings you to Ottawa?" Halley asked.

"Vacationing with my parents. You?"

"Vacationing with my friends. And my boyfriend."

I nearly gagged. Halley was one good actress.

"Oh. Cool."

"Yeah, but this city is such a fail. Oh well. At least we stayed in the Fairmont."

"The Fairmont? That's pretty high up."

"Courtesy of my dad," Halley said proudly. Jace smirked slightly. Oh, _shit_.

"I heard he got jailed," he said.

Halley's eyes narrowed in that predatory way. Her hand went behind her back, where she kept her knife. Bobby noticed this and he put a hand on her wrist to stop her.

"You have no right to talk about my dad. At all. You listen to me, and listen to me good: one more mere mention of my father or the law system for that matter, and your ass is mine. You will be so sorry you ever uttered those five words that you'll wish you were never born."

"Halley, calm down," Bobby said. He looked… scared. So did Jace, but he was just a wimp naturally.

"Hey, Gwen!" I heard Dakota's voice call. Oh, great.

"Dakota? Aren't you supposed to be searching…" My eyes wandered to Jace. "For a nearby Starbucks."

"Um, yeah, but we saw you, so…"

"In other words, he wanted to see why you were talking to that douche-looking dude," Percy said quite bluntly. I slapped my forehead. Nice one, Percy.

"What…?" Jace said.

"Whoops."

"Gwen! You will not believe the outfit I found for you at this nearby Holt Renfrew!" I heard Reyna's voice call. She and Hazel were walking towards us holding shopping bags.

"You went _shopping_?" I exclaimed.

"Ooh! Is it like a teal/cyan colour! Those colours accent her eyes perfectly!" Halley exclaimed running over to Reyna. My jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed.

"I tried to stop her, Gwen. Serious," Hazel said.

"People! Who's the douche?" Dakota asked.

"Will everyone just stop saying douche? It's pissing me off!" Halley exclaimed. Everyone quieted down.

"So, who's the ass?" Dakota asked.

Halley smiled. "Better."

"Better? You people are nuts!" Jace exclaimed.

"That, my very asshole-like ex-boyfriend, is very true. Unfortunately for you, you _are_ an ass," Halley said.

"He's your ex-boyfriend? That's why you wanted me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Bobby asked.

"Gods, you're slow," Halley said.

"He's not your real boyfriend?" Jace asked.

"Pft, we don't even get along."

"You take far too much after your father. Maybe that's the reason I broke up with you."

"Um, news flash, you didn't break up with me. You cheated on me, dumbass."

"We should go to Bagel Stop!" Dakota exclaimed, silencing everyone. He looked at Jace.

"Not you, though. I don't think they accept assholes there."

Everyone started laughing. Including me, I am happy to say.

"As much of an idiot you are, Jace, I wouldn't have laughed this much if it weren't for you. See you never," I said.

We all started walking in the direction of Bagel Stop. But Bobby had already gone ahead of us. He seemed to be examining something. It was a map. Of Ottawa. I walked over to the map and looked for anything that might have stood out.

"Canadian Northern Ontario Railway Bridge. It was built in 1911. Why are you looking at that?" I said.

"No, I'm looking for a hotel," Bobby responded. I shook my head.

"Halley?" I turned to her. She shrugged. She was still upset. "I guess we're camping out. There are some woods nearby."

"Yay," Reyna said.

"Shut up," Percy retorted.

"Don't start this now," I said.

Woods at Night (Bobby POV):

We had made a small fire which I was watching intently. It was my lookout turn, but I knew that there were a few others not sleeping. It was demigod instincts. Scary woods at night with nothing except our packs and a fire? Everyone stays up. Except Reyna. She needed her "beauty sleep".

I looked over at Halley sitting on her sleeping bag. She was straining her eyes to read a book. There were two problems with that. First, she had dyslexia, and second, the light from the fire was definitely not enough to read anything. Nevertheless, she was trying. I knew she was reading _Romeo & Juliet_. She had been for three years now.

"Halley, you can't read with this light," I said. She ignored me, of course. "Will you listen to me?" She shook her head lightly. I scowled. This was just her. I went back to poking a stick at the fire. After a long moment of silence, she spoke.

"What?" Halley said, not lifting her eyes from her book. This was my only chance.

"My–my stepdad arrested your dad," I said. She froze in mid-flip of a page. When she didn't say anything, I started talking again. "He came home one night, all proud that he'd caught the biggest con-artist around. "Gregor Lowell, can you believe it?" he kept saying. I'm sorry, Halley." She took a deep breath.

"It's all right. I suppose I feel better knowing who it was. I just could never believe that my dad slipped up, you know. He was the best, but I think he may be losing his touch," she said. "He's supposed to get out next summer. I'm supposed to go home next school year for the first time in three years, ever since he got jailed."

I looked up at her. She looked near tears. Oh, _great_. How do I fix _this_? I took a deep breath in the awkward silence. "At least you can say you have the most exciting life out of all of us. The most dangerous thing out of camp I have ever done is climb a tree. You've probably been all over the world with your dad."

A tear fell down her cheek. "At least you've never watched your parent get arrested. So much for an exciting life."

"I'm not very good at making people feel comfortable, am I?" I said. She smiled slightly.

"The only thing demigods are good at is having dysfunctional families."

She laughed quietly and I laughed with her.

Dakota POV:

I heard a quiet grunt and metal hitting tree bark. "Stupid… life…" I heard a voice mutter. Gwen. I suddenly became a little nervous, which was usual whenever I was round her, nowadays.

"Having trouble, there?" I asked, finding her next to a tree.

One of her feet was on the trunk, the other on the ground. Both her hands were on her knife which was stuck in the tree. She was straining to pull it out. Her shoulders slumped and she backed away from her knife. She let out a small laugh.

"Some daughter of Minerva I am, huh?" Gwen said pushing her hair behind her ear. I went up to the knife and twisted it out for the tree. I threw it to her and she caught it. "Or I could've tried that."

I smirked. "Yeah, but you don't have my genius," I said.

"_Your _genius?"

"Yeah, that touch of Dakota that leaves the whole world in awe."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?"

We both laughed. Afterwards, Gwen put her knife back in her secret pocket that she had sewn into her pants. It was one of her strategies. Easy to reach and well-hidden. The opponent should never know your plan. She crouched down to pick up some forest fruits she foraged in a pack. I crouched down next to her to help her.

"Here, let me," I said.

"No, I think you've helped enough. Trying to outdo me again?" She said with a small laugh.

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to outdo you, Gwen," I told her. She looked at me, still smiling.

And that was when I saw my chance. I leaned in and kissed her. She was caught by surprise at first, but then, she kissed me back. We gently pulled away from each other. I could feel the blood rising to my face.

"Well, then. That was… unexpected… and surprisingly… necessary," she said.

"What do you mean necessary?" I asked.

"As in, 'finally'."

"Wait, you… I don't… you… like me?"

"Close your mouth Clueless. We've got to get back to the camp site," she said, standing up with the foraged food.

She was always one step ahead of me, wasn't she?

Percy POV:

"Reyna, it's not going to kill you. You're a demigod and _it_ is a _caterpillar_. Some demigod you are," I said.

"Are you insulting my demigod skills, Jackson?" Reyna asked viciously.

"Yes, I am."

She huffed and thankfully shut up. After that, Halley finally finished a page of Romeo & Juliette, Gwen and Dakota came back with food, and Hazel had finished cleaning everyone's weapons (minus mine, which I didn't let anyone touch).

Everyone was sitting around the fire, being quiet and all that, when there was a rustle in the woods. Gwen's head snapped up, her eyes wide and her demigod senses alert. Everyone else followed after her. Another rustle. A soft thump.

Gwen swallowed. "You guys hear that, right?"

We all nodded. A much louder thump was heard. Gwen's eyes widened as If she finally figured it out.

"Sigma Battle Plan 11! Everyone split up! Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>All right then! Exciting chapter, this one. Even if it was a little longer.<strong>

**-Favourite line?**  
><strong>-Heard of Bagel Stop (neither have we)?<strong>  
><strong>-Sorry for taking so long to update. Got grounded. Just so you all know, we have the good part of the story already written out. We're just putting spaces between updates so you have to wait longer and so cliffhangers actually work.<strong>  
><strong>-We have evil plans for the Romans... take your wildest guess at the final pairings!<strong>

**So yeah,**

**AMELIA (wrote this chapter :P) & CIARA **


	16. Godly Water Powers and Women

**AN: Why hello there!**

**Disclaimer: We wanna be millionaires, just like Rick Riordan... but we ain't!**

* * *

><p><span>Piper POV:<span>

The bus lurched and I suddenly felt it being lifted off the ground. I found myself covering my ears form the loud shrieks of the frightened passengers and holding on for dear life as the bus rocked back and forth. I mustered up enough energy and pulled myself towards the nearest window and saw that the bus was being held by a giant.

The giant was at least thirty-feet tall with a look of anger etched on his face. He seemed to be enjoying playing around with the bus, as he grinned maliciously.

I turned my attention to the passengers of the bus. A little boy was screaming 'Save me Spider-Man! I promise I'll be good!' and an old lady was saying her prayers. Leo was screaming like a little girl, Jason was wide-eyed, Drew was rivalling Leo's screams, Annabeth was trying to keep calm, Nico seemed to be enjoying this, and Delia looked as if she were on the verge throwing up.

"What do we do?" I yelled over at Annabeth. She seemed to be calculating something in her head—probably the chances of our deaths.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Charmspeak!" she exclaimed.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You need to compel the giant to put us down!"

"I'm not that powerful, Annabeth!"

"That's where Drew comes in!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, as if it were so obvious.

"I heard my name!" Drew interjected, hugging a seat for dear life.

"Drew come here!" I ordered.

"Are you insane?" she gaped. "I'll die!"

"Even better!" I said with a hint of sarcasm. "It'll be like killing two birds with one stone!"

She glared at me and I glared back.

"Fine," she huffed. She walked over—er...staggered over to me. We opened up the window as wide as possible and summoned our inner Aphrodite.

"Put us down!" we yelled in unison.

And the giant did just that.

I soon found myself falling. In fact, the entire bus was falling. I guess we needed to be more specific.

As the bus crashed, my head hit something hard. My vision began to blur and I felt blood trickle down my face. I could feel myself grow more and more tired, but I pushed myself to stand up.

Delia POV:

"What is _that_?" I asked pointing towards the monster. My eyes were wide, and I could tell that my skin was deadly pale.

"It's Polybotes," Annabeth explained. "He's the giant equivalent of Poseidon."

"So we're supposed to defeat this thing or something?" I asked, watching Jason and Nico attack it.

"_You're_ supposed to defeat this thing," Drew said in a matter-of-factly tone. Surprisingly enough, she was tending to her sister's injuries, which were pretty bad. "We're just here for moral support."

"What?" I exclaimed. "How in the world do you expect me to defeat a freaking giant?"

"Don't you have godly powers?" Leo asked. "You know, things that involve water. Can't you at least squirt it?"

I stared at him blankly.

"Oh shit! That didn't come out right—crap! Neither did that!" he shook his head, as if that would get rid of all the sick thoughts that are probably swarming his mind.

"Just concentrate, Delia," Jason walked over, panting. He picked up a water bottle from the bus wreckage and handed it to me.

"A water bottle?" Leo asked in disbelief. "What is she going to do, tickle him with little droplets of water? Jason, if you're going to go all out, at least go big. Now if only we had a bigger water source..."

"The fire hydrant?" Jason guessed, preparing to charge for the giant yet again. Annabeth was right behind him. They both charged for the giant, jabbing at Polybotes with their swords and knives. _How I wish I could fight like them,_ I thought bitterly.

"Now you're talking," Leo yelled after him.

"How exactly does this work?" I asked urgently. We didn't have enough time. Polybotes was angry, and Jason, Annabeth, and Leo couldn't distract him forever.

"Just concentrate on the water," Nico explained. "I usually feel more powerful when I'm using my powers. It's like a tug in your gut. Oh and Delia? Make sure you pray to daddy-dearest. That always helps."

I sighed and held out my arms in the direction of the fire hydrant.

Just as Nico had said, I felt myself become more powerful. The tugging in my gut increased, and soon the fire hydrant burst. Water went everywhere.

As I raised my arms, the water slowly started to rise. I was about to tackle Polybotes with the water, when the water suddenly decided to collapse.

I sighed frustrated. "Damn it!" I said, cursing the water. _Gee thanks dad,_ I thought. _Way to get my hopes up._

That's when Polybotes' attention averted to me. At first he just stared blankly at me, and then a smile contorted on his face. "Daughter of Poseidon," he said happily, and then his face turned serious. "I'm going to have a fun time snapping you in half."

My eyes widened. "What the fuck?" I exclaimed. I shook my head and began to work on the water again.

Once again, the water began to rise. Although, this time it was much faster. _C'mon dad, _I silently prayed._ Help me out here, will you?_

The water rose so high, I couldn't even believe it. It looked like a giant tidal wave was about to crash onto land. I grinned proudly at my accomplishment and allowed to water to attack Polybotes.

Polybotes roared in anger as the water engulfed him. I kept my focus on the water, and made it so that it encircled him.

From a distance I could hear Leo begin to rap. "Take that Polybotes, 'cause you ain't fly like a dove," he rapped. "That's right I said it, you got a face only a mother could love!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Piper said.

Leo just shrugged.

I pushed the water with so much force, it dragged cars, lamp posts, and thankfully it dragged Polybotes too.

I sighed, relieved.

"You did it!" Leo grinned, tackling me with a hug. I felt all the blood rush to my face. All eyes were on us and I reddened even more. I saw Drew stare at us. And she must have sensed me watching her because she looked at me and smiled. I know, Drew _smiled!_ Even more surprising was that her smile actually looked genuine.

Leo released me from the hug and the rest congratulated me on my first official use of my demigod powers. And I had to admit, I was pretty proud.

Jason POV:

After Polybotes' sudden entrance and Delia's use of her demigod powers, we were pretty beat. We decided stop, eat dinner, and find a place to stay at.

We ate dinner at a Boston Pizza, where Leo and Nico decided to torture us all with an argument as to why they call it 'Boston Pizza' when we're clearly in Canada.

"It's just a name guys," Piper said, ending the argument.

"Fine," Leo and Nico said in unison. "Be that way."

After dinner we looked for a place to sleep. We found a nice hotel and decided to stay for the night.

Everything was going well when Piper asked the question I've been dreading since I gained most of my memories.

"So, what were your friends like?" she asked.

I froze.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Um, earlier on the bus," she started sheepishly, "you said her name and I was just wondering—Jason, what is going on? I mean, where do you and I stand?"

"Honestly, Piper," I sighed. "I don't know. I'm having all these flashbacks about my past, and about Reyna. All I know is that at one point, I was in love with her. I mean, behind the rude façade she always wore, she was a really great girl."

Piper nodded, as if to say she understood.

I carried on: "But I also know that we broke up. What I don't know is if I'm fully over her or not. Piper, you wanted the truth, and here it is: I don't know. I _really_ like you, but I just don't know."

A faint smile appeared on her face, and the next thing I know, she's hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her, and for a moment, everything felt like it would be all right. Piper stepped back; she smiled at me and gently kissed me on my cheek. And then she bid me goodnight and left.

I entered my room with Nico and Leo and sat on my bed, still bewildered at the events of tonight.

"What was that?" Leo asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What was what?"

"That thing-y with Beauty Queen."

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. Then he grinned. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you guys were so serious, I had to make sure you didn't get her pregnant or something."

I rolled my eyes. "She just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Stuff."

He seemed to understand because he didn't press on. Instead he just lay on his bed. "Women," he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Annabeth POV:

I was walking in the halls of the expensive penthouse we managed to get because of Drew's and Piper's charmspeak. There were a lot of paintings there and they were very good. Some of them were replicas, though, you could tell. They didn't have the well-known author signatures (like Jan van Eyke's "Jan van Eyke was here"). Plus, the replicas had lower price tags. Apparently, I wasn't the only one with the same idea.

"Holy crap," I heard Cordelia's voice mutter. "These Canadians are _not_ cheap!"

"Cordelia?" I called. She spun and faced me.

"Oh, Annabeth. I just…" She trailed off, giving me a wary look. "I just found a replica of one of my mom's paintings."

"Really? That's so cool!"

I walked over and looked at the painting. It was of a beach. It was obviously painted from high up, like the top of a contemporary beach house. Somewhere on the left side was a small man walking on the beach. In one hand he had a martini glass and in the other… a trident. The title of the painting was _Poseidon_.

"It's… it's really good," I said.

"Thanks," she responded. "I'm going to go to bed now."

Then she walked off. Probably thinking about why on earth Poseidon could never stay behind.

Cordelia POV:

It was a little sad seeing that painting. The plaque brought excitement. _Poseidon, by Amanda Zale_. I was honoured. It's just… it brought out a lot of mixed feelings.

I passed by a half-closed door only to hear Leo's extremely recognizable voice. "Women," he muttered. I backtracked.

"Excuse me?" I challenged. All the guys looked at me with baffled expressions. There was a complete awkward silence.

"_Um_… hi," Leo said, breaking the odd silence.

"Your turn, man," Jason muttered.

"Just talking…" Leo kept on muttering. I raised my eyebrows, then slowly smiled.

"Talking's cool," I said. Leo's eyes lit up.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah," I responded. "Just not at one in the morning. Sleep tight."

And then I walked away thinking about what Jason could've possibly mean by "your turn".

* * *

><p><strong>=O<strong>

**-How did you like this chapter?**  
><strong>-Favourite line?<strong>  
><strong>-Ciara is secretly hoping you get the sick-minded jokes Leo puts out there. Because if you don't then it kind of sucks :\<strong>  
><strong>-Looking forward to the next chapter?<strong>  
><strong>-What's your summer plans?<strong>

**Cheers,**  
><strong>The bookshelf-making Amelia Letter and the guitar-making-Hola-saying Ciara<strong>


	17. You Trippin?

**AN: Last we saw, the demigods were running away from something that required a battle plan with a Greek name... Hmmm...**

**Disclaimer: All you bruthers gotta stop houndin us! We ain't old dude Rick, a'ight? I don't got wrinkles or that old people seasoning name hair, a'ight?**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV:<span>

I rolled to the ground and put my back behind a tree, my sword close to my body. What the hell was happening? That plan was only used with big monsters in dark and shadowy places with hiding places. Okay, so the setting was right, but what was this monster? And how big was it? I turned my head to see Hazel on the lower branch of the tree next to me.

"Hazel! What is it?" I whispered. She looked down at me.

"Giant."

"Giant? But aren't those locked up or something?"

"Supposed to be."

"And you're taking this calmly… why, exactly?"

"Percy, our job is to kill them, not worry about why they're attacking us and proving to be a danger. Just kill them and hopefully keep them locked up in Tartarus for a long time."

"But it's suspicious, I mean, they just jump out of nowhere. Who did they originally follow?"

"They followed Terra. Gaia was her Greek equivalent. See? Nothing to worry about. Just drop it. Terra has no way of coming back. At all."

"I know, but–"

"Watch it, Percy!"

I rolled out of the way just in time. I huge hand swiped the air where I was previously standing. I scrambled to the tree closest to me. I looked up at Hazel. She put her finger to her mouth in a way of telling me to be quiet. The monster's feet slowly faded away.

"Just drop it. Gwen would freak if she knew you were so… touchy feely about this."

"Touchy feely?"

"Just take my advice and forget about it. It's nothing."

Halley POV:

"Shit. My pants ripped," I whispered. I gripped my knife in my hand. It shined in the dark. The fire was put out by the huge monster's feet.

I heard a rustle somewhere.

"Oh, great. I hate this plan."

One of the bushes split and out jumped Bobby, holding his sword. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods, it's only you," I said.

"_Only_ me?" Bobby said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. You're much more preferred than a giant or something."

"Right. Giant chasing us and all. Fun."

"And my D&G skinny jeans ripped. Great. At least my boots are still fine."

"I don't even get why you're wearing designer jeans on a quest."

"Shut it, Knife Boy. They're comfy."

We heard a loud stomp. On instinct, I grabbed my knife from inside my Ugg boot. Bobby unsheathed his sword. It was quiet and the only thing lighting the path in front of us was our weapons. There was another loud stomp and the loud rustle of leaves.

"Giant," I whispered. There was a loud roar.

Bobby was about to charge.

"Stop. Stay quiet," I ordered quietly. He stopped and frowned at me, but obliged. The giant's footsteps faded away.

"Why'd you do that?" Bobby asked, turning on me.

"Because it would've killed us," I responded.

"I could've handled it. We can't just cower away from it!"

"Do you not remember the plan? We have to wait for Gwen to give us orders. It's a giant, Bobby!"

"_You _might not know how to fight monsters, but _I do_!"

"Excuse me? Since when do you insult my fighting skills? And you know what, Bobby? You can't win all of them. Get over yourself."

"What fighting skills? You're just cunning! You have no fighting skills!"

I threw my knife at him and it flew through his backpack strap, nailing it to the tree behind him. His eyes were wide with fear and anger. I had an angry and smug look on my face.

"What is wrong with you?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Nothing. Let's find Gwen."

I walked up to the tree, pulled out my knife, and briskly walked away from Bobby. I reached a tree with a low branch and I grabbed the branch, swinging up into the tree and climbing from tree to tree looking for everyone else.

Gwendolyn POV:

"Shit…" I whispered.

My legs were balanced on a branch beneath me like an acrobat on a wire. My hands were holding on to the branch above me. I looked down and my heart beat quickened. Let's just say I was really high up.

"Shit, shit, shit."

"Scared of heights?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my head to find Dakota behind me. I let out a breath of relief.

"A little," I responded.

"Then why didn't you choose the other plan?"

"Because it's a giant."

"A _giant_?"

"Yes Dakota, a giant."

We heard loud stomps and the sound of a tree falling. I grabbed my knife from my secret pocket and Dakota grabbed his bow and loaded it with an arrow, balancing himself on the branch next to the one I was standing on with only his feet.

All of a sudden, a large hand swiped at the front of the branch I was standing on. The branch broke and for a second I was falling, but then there was a strong tug at my right arm and I stayed balanced in the air. I looked up to see Dakota holding on to the branch above him with one hand and holding my hand with the other.

The giant bellowed out an angry roar. Just then, three shiny gold things pierced the giant's body. It bellowed in anger once more. I suddenly realized what I was up against.

"Porphyrion! It's Porphyrion!" I exclaimed. "Oh shit, we're screwed."

"We're not screwed… Just in really, really big trouble," Dakota said. I looked up at him.

"Can you pull me up already? My arm hurts. A lot."

"Sorry," he said, pulling me up on the same branch as his.

"Okay, we have to get down. After you," I said.

We both climbed out of the tree. Not a second later after we got down, Reyna dropped beside us. She put her bow and arrows back in her backpack and brought out her spear.

"Say thank you," Reyna said smugly.

"Another time, another day, another century. We've got one hell of a strong giant to fight. Where's Jason when you need him?" I said, pulling out my knife.

Just then, Halley dropped beside Reyna, Bobby right behind her. They both had these extremely pissed looks on their faces. Percy and Hazel dropped out of a tree, too, weapons ready in their hands. I looked around, everyone was holding their weapons. The only light was coming from the soft glows of the Imperial gold, and of course, Percy's Celestial bronze.

We heard a giant foot stomp and we all scattered at the edges of the round clearing we were in. Three trees fell and the giant came into view.

And then we charged.

Hazel was using her super fast speed to stab at it where it wasn't looking. Dakota was shooting arrows from hiding places. Reyna was keeping Porphyrion's focus busy. Halley was trying to find a chink to stab, and I was helping. Percy was looking around for anything that might make the monster immobile.

"Silly demigods! You don't know what you're up against! I'm Jupiter's match!" Porphyrion bellowed. He stuck his nose up in the air and growled, setting his sights directly on Percy. "You! They warned me about you! Son of Poseidon, you will perish!"

"For a millennia-old monster, you sure are dumb! It's Neptune! Duh!" Reyna said.

"You don't know what is coming, so it is better I finish you off now!"

"No!" Percy yelled.

He shot his hands toward the giant and a loud rumble was heard. Then, suddenly, a huge wave of water came from behind the trees and smashed the giant straight in the face. He slid into a bunch of trees.

The giant got back up and charged. We all scattered and tried to lash out at it, but it was hard. Percy couldn't do much because he had Celestial bronze, but surprisingly, it was working better than usual.

And then, the horrible happened. The giant's left hand, the one holding its knife, lashed out in the exact direction as Percy. The blade went straight for him, knocking him against a tree. For a scary moment, we all stopped fighting.

But when the knife hit him, it didn't leave a life-ending gash. A resounding clang came from his chest and Percy was still wide awake when he hit the tree, his senses still intact. My eyes widened as I realized what happened.

"No! It is true!" Porphyrion cried.

And right when he didn't see it, Dakota shot an arrow right in his weak spot. The exact same spot in which Heracles shot to finish him off. The old monster crumbled in pain and fell with a very loud thud, quickly after dissolving into gold dust. I turned to Percy.

"So when were you going to tell us that you were going to take a dip in the Styx?" I questioned threateningly.

"What are you talking about?" Percy retaliated.

"You're invulnerable, but you have an 'Achilles heel', so to speak. That only happens when you go swimming in the Styx. When did you decide to do something so dangerous?"

"I didn't! At least I don't remember doing that! I had no idea, honest!" Percy yelled.

"Fine. Let's move on and set up camp somewhere else," I said defiantly.

Percy POV:

We only took a few steps when I saw an arm sticking out from behind a tree. I frowned. Then, all the puzzle pieces in my mind connected. The arm belonged to a mortal. A dead mortal. That died because of the giant.

"Guys," I started. "Look."

They all looked at the arm and back at me.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"It's a mortal. A dead mortal. And it's dead because of us!" I said. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"I was going to ask you the same. It doesn't matter. They're only mortals," Gwen said. They started walking and I dragged along behind them.

When we got to another clearing, we set up camp and went back to sleep. The moment my head hit the hard ground, I dozed off. I was way too tired. Unfortunately, dreams followed. But it wasn't anything bad, surprisingly.

"_You don't know anything about me," I said. I had no idea who I was talking to, though._

"_No?" I heard a voice say. I looked to find the blond girl from all my other dreams. She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."_

"_How–"_

"_Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."_

"_You sound like… you went through the same thing."_

_ The scene changed suddenly and I was standing in a middle school gym. There was a huge monster in front of me. I recognized it as a Laistrygonian. His body was rigid and where its bellybutton should have been was a glowing bronze point. The point of a Celestial bronze knife._

"_Ow," he muttered, and burst into a cloud of green flame._

_ The blond girl was standing there, holding the knife. She looked like she had been travelling on foot for weeks. A random mortal student stood up. His face was blurry, but I could tell it was a he._

"_That's the girl… That's the girl–" He started, but the blond girl punched him flat in the face._

"_And you," she told him. "Lay off my friend."_

_ The scene changed _again_, but I was still in a school gym. Now it was just decorated like a school dance. The blond girl was still standing next to me at the edge of the dance floor._

"_Um, who should I ask?" I said stupidly._

_The blond girl punched me in the gut. "_Me_, Seaweed Brain."_

"_Oh. Oh, right."_

_We stepped onto the dance floor and well, started dancing. I was a little tentative, for some reason._

"_I'm not going to bite," the blond girl said. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"_

_ The scene changed once more, and, trust me, it was giving me a headache. This time, I was running in an alley. When I got out, I ran straight into the blond girl. She laughed and grabbed my shoulders to keep me from tumbling._

"_Hey, you're out early!" She said. "Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain."_

_ That didn't last very long because my mind decided to shift to something else. Another scene. I was in a hotel room and the blond girl was lying down, wounded. Seeing the wound, it looked really bad._

"_You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."_

"_Why did you take that knife?" I asked._

"_You would've done the same for me."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_My Achilles spot. I could've died if you hadn't taken that knife."_

"_I had this feeling you were in danger… Where… where is it?"_

_I don't know why, but my dream self showed her. It was the small of my back. She touched the exact spot and I felt a small tingle._

"_You saved me, Annabeth," I said. "Thanks."_

"_You owe me," the blond girl (who was apparently named Annabeth) said. "What else is new?"_

I woke up wide awake from my dream, finally knowing something about my past for the first time. And it was something big. I knew exactly who the blond girl was, who Annabeth was.

Hazel POV:

I woke up early the next morning. Like, really early. But I wasn't alone. Percy had woken up early also. I couldn't blame him, I guess. The whole invulnerability thing must've creeped him out. I sat down next to him on a log.

"Good morning," I said.

"What's so good about it?" Percy asked. I sighed.

"Point taken," I said. I looked at his tired face. "You know, everyone has an Achilles heel," I said.

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

"Everyone has an Achilles heel. It's right…" I paused, placing my finger on the back of his ankle, on his Achilles tendon. "Here," I finished. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said. I smiled back.

"No problem." But it didn't seem like all his problems were solved.

Halley POV:

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked Gwen for the thousandth time.

"Yep," she responded.

"And where exactly would that be?"

"The city, of course!"

I shook my head at her stubbornness. She was trying to read a map (and failing because of her dyslexia) and walk at the same time. Which didn't work out. Because she tripped over some random tree root almost falling smack dab flat on her face. _If _it wasn't for Dakota. He caught her arm just before she fell.

"Thanks," Gwen said, picking up her map.

"No problem," Dakota said.

"Will you two just make out already so you can spare us from all this eye-rolling?" Reyna exclaimed. I burst out laughing.

"You know, Reyna, something tells me they already did," I said, walking right past her, Gwen, and Dakota.

Suddenly, we all froze. We heard rustles, as if something was moving around in a tree or a bush, just waiting to jump out and give us a scare. Suddenly, an arrow flew past my head, narrowly missing Gwen. It nailed itself in a tree behind Bobby, who was still ducking.

The perfection of the shot, and the type of metal used to make the arrow brought back bitter memories. I quickly recognized the inscriptions on the wood of the arrow.

"You know Chloe, it would be nice if you _didn't _try to kill any campers just once," I said. My mortal, or rather immortal, enemy dropped down from a tree right in front of me.

"Pity. I was going to help you get to the bridge," she said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! He knows who Annabeth is! This is coming along great! <strong>

**-Favourite line?**  
><strong>-Who do you think Chloe is? Why does Halley not like her?<strong>  
><strong>-Favourite band (Amelia's, the person that wrote this chapter, is <em>Hey Monday<em>)?**

**Out.**


	18. We Have Some Roman Demigods On Our Hands

**Thank you, thank you, to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted, the previous chapters! It really makes Amelia's and Ciara's day. It truly does :D**

**Disclaimer: We are not fortunate enough, nor genius enough to have written the amazing series of Percy Jackson **_**and**_** Heroes of Olympus... So no, we do not own anything unless stated.**

* * *

><p><span>Delia POV:<span>

I woke up to a loud scream. I jolted up and stared at Drew. She looked aghast. I gave her a quizzical look.

"I have a pimple!" she screamed.

"Oh my gods!" I sighed exasperatedly. "You woke us up for a pimple?"

She stared at me blankly. "It's no ordinary pimple. It's my very first pimple, and I was kind of hoping to never having it." she sighed. She plopped down onto her bed and scowled. "Ugh, Canada is not being friendly on my skin."

Piper rolled her eyes and walked over to the bathroom. I laughed and sat down on my bed. Annabeth on the other hand, was already gone.

I sighed and got ready. Today was our fourth day on this quest, which means tomorrow is the day we may finally find the timber. But then again, everything is not as it seems.

Annabeth POV:

"Okay guys," I said as we ate breakfast. "After that encounter with Polybotes, our schedule got messed up. So now, we are going to have to make it to the bridge, find the timber, and visit the heavens all before sunset tomorrow."

"All of that before sunset?" Leo asked in disbelief. "We're not going to make it in time. What if we don't find the timber?"

"We'll split up."

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Well we should probably get going now," Jason said, standing up from his seat.

"I agree," Delia said.

We made our way onto the bus, though this time we were a little more cautious than we were last time.

"I swear," Leo started. "If another monster shows up in this bus. I will cut them."

We all laughed.

The bus ride was surprisingly peaceful. People were still shaken up by the events of yesterday, but it was still peaceful. There was also the traffic. I began to worry about not making the deadline because of the traffic. _What if we didn't make it? _I wondered.

After a while, our bus finally made a stop. I got everyone together and we got off the bus. I looked around. We weren't at the bridge, I noticed.

"This isn't a bridge," Drew pointed out.

Jason squinted and looked at the scenery in front of us. "Is that a crack-house?"

I shrugged and sighed exasperatedly. "Oh my god, I can't believe we took the wrong bus!"

"Well when does the next bus come?" Piper asked.

"Luckily," I said, "in a few minutes."

Nico POV:

I sighed and took a seat at the bus bench. I didn't sleep well last night. I had, yet another, demigod dream. It was exactly the same as my last one, only this time, it was more vivid.

The location was, in fact, at the bridge and one of the people Annabeth and Jason were staring at was blonde. However, instead of my dream ending with everything disappearing, it ended with a _bang!_

I hadn't told anyone about my dreams yet. I figured: everyone has too many problems right now, and I don't really want to worry them. But then again, not telling them is very inconsiderate. I came with a final conclusion: I'll tell them tonight.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?" my head snapped up.

"The bus is here."

"Oh."

Leo laughed at me and I sent a scowl in his direction.

We got on the bus, yet again, and took our seats. I sighed.

"How long is this bus ride going to take?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not long," she said. "It depends on the traffic."

"Okay."

Jason POV:

The bus ride was very uneventful. I sat next to Piper, who sat behind an old man. Nico sat next to the old man and across from Annabeth, who sat next to Drew. Leo and Delia sat at the back of the bus.

Everything was going great until _it_ happened. And by _it_, I mean the lurching of the bus forward. I looked out the window and saw that there was a massive crack in the middle of the road and that the front half of the bus is suspending at the edge.

My eyes widened and my first instinct was to bring my sword out. I looked over at Annabeth and saw that her eyes were wide too.

"What do we do?" I yelled over the screaming of the passengers. "One move and we can all fall to our deaths!"

"I know, I know," she yelled back. "We need everyone to go to the back of the bus. Now!"

We ushered everyone to the back of the bus as quickly as possible. Soon, I felt the weight of the bus slowly shift to the back. I sighed with relief. _If only we can get out of here,_ I thought.

Suddenly, a thumping on the roof arrived. I could tell they were footsteps, and I vaguely wondered what they were doing. The thumping reached a crescendo and soon bits and pieces of the roof came off.

Thorns came into view and I realized that the manticore was up on the roof. My eyes widened even more. I gave a desperate look to Annabeth. She seemed to be in deep-thought. _I seriously need to get everyone out of here,_ I thought.

That's when the idea hit me. I ran to the front of the bus—much to Annabeth's and Piper's dismay—and sat at the driver's seat. All I had to do was drive the bus in reverse, and hopefully we'll all be saved.

I changed the gear shift to 'R' and floored the bus. The bus sped backwards, and I felt the weight of the bus even out. I was about to give a sigh of relief when I noticed that the manticore had already gotten inside.

" Well if it isn't Annabeth Chase," he purred. "Where's that son of Posiedon huh?"

"Stay away from me, Thorn," Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"_Doctor _Thorn," the manticore replied, saying the 'doctor' with extra emphasis.

I stood from my seat and walked as subtle as possible behind the manticore. I locked eyes with Leo and he nodded at me.

"Now Leo!" Annabeth yelled.

Leo fired at Dr. Thorn, throwing balls of fire at the, now, screaming manticore. I grabbed my sword and started to jab at it, though it was hard since his thorny tails were thrashing everywhere. And Piper and Drew were working together to calm Dr. Thorn down with soothing word.

I searched for Nico and the others and found that they were fighting their own monsters outside of the bus. Nico was summoning an army of skeletons to fight against a group of dracaenae. Delia and Annabeth stood back-to-back as they fought off a pack of wolves and Lycaon.

I turned my attention back to the manticore and ducked from its tail, thrusting my sword into him, turning him into golden dust.

"We have to help them!" Piper yelled, running off to help Nico.

We split up, killing monsters in all directions. But even as we killed them, more and more arrived. I felt myself drain of my energy and my enthusiasm, but I pushed myself.

Then, a familiar-looking arrow whizzed past my head and I turned wide-eyed at the culprit.

"I was in town and I thought you needed some help."

Thalia POV:

I grinned mischievously at a wide-eyed Jason. "All right ladies," I said in a commanding voice. "They need help, and we're giving it to them. Spread out!"

The hunters and I spread out and began fighting off the monsters. I pulled an arrow out from my quiver and aimed at a dracaenae. I let go of the arrow and it whizzed forward, turning the dracaenae into dust.

I grinned triumphantly and turned only to get pummelled to the ground. "What the hell!"

I turned to the dracaenae and bashed her head with Aegis. "That'll teach you not to pummel me to the ground."

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed. "You're here!"

"I am!" I exclaimed, bringing out my spear.

"I missed you so much!" she grunted, stabbing a laistrygonian.

"I missed you too!" I yelled, jabbing my spear into the last of the dracaenas. "Hey, can we do this later? I'm sort of busy here!"

"Mhmm."

Delia POV:

Shortly after, Thalia, once again apparently, rid us of Lycaon and we fled the bus filled with foolish "Misty"-eyed mortals. We hopped on another bus that was completely empty. Unfortunately, time seemed to pass by very, very slowly. It might've been because of my sweaty palms while I was talking to Leo. Shameful.

"I still can't get over your amazing water powers," Leo said.

"So you've said," Piper, Drew, and I said simultaneously. Leo blushed. Victory.

"Hey, Annabeth, when will we get to the bridge?" Leo asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Tomorrow, late morning. It's better than nothing. At least it's the right bus," Annabeth said. Something else seemed to be on her mind. I moved from my seat and sat next to her.

"What's on your mind?" I whispered.

"I… I feel like we'll find more than a piece of timber on this quest," she said.

"Percy," I said.

"Yes… and more."

I frowned. "More?"

"Don't you remember the prophecy? You will find the seven… And now fourteen will visit the heavens. Another six people?"

Then, something from Annabeth's stories of Percy and camp and Piper, Jason, and Leo's quest resurfaced. "The Roman Camp. We have some Roman demigods on our hands, Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>Ciara: I honestly needed to add something onto here so I had to add the Hunters in. :D Sorry for the lateness (Amelia, I'm sorry too).<strong>

**-Did you like it?  
>-Favourite part of the chapter? (Doesn't have to be a line. But Amelia would like to know the fave line if you have one.)<br>-Sorry for the lateness once more!**

**Cheers,  
>Ciara and the ah-mazing beta powers of Amelia!<strong>


	19. Those Daughters of Venus

**AN: So what's Chloe all about? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Halley POV:<span>

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The bridge, you dimwitted daughter of Venus," Chloe responded. I scoffed.

"You're one to talk, _half-sister_," I said. She narrowed her eyes. I swore I saw Percy's eyes widen.

"Whatever. Do you want my help, or not. It's a onetime offer."

"What bridge?" Gwen asked.

"The place you need to go for your quest, of course! I saw _them_ going that way, and _he_ was with them. I just can't believe that they're… Gods, they're… never mind. So do you want the info or not?" Chloe said.

"They're what?" Bobby asked. Chloe looked at him.

"Oh, Bobby. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

"Is _he_ Jason?" Gwen asked.

Chloe shrugged and smirked. "Maybe."

I took a deep breath, trying so hard not to clog her right in the face. I balled my fists and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Where do we have to go?" I asked as calmly as I could. She smirked. _Again_.

"Ah, ah, ah. Chloe giveth, and Chloe taketh away," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, actually. You should be able to comply. I simply want to be part of your quest."

"No can do," Gwen said quickly. "The prophecy says seven people only and I'm pretty sure Lady Diana wouldn't like this."

"I'll leave you all alone tomorrow at dusk and Lady Diana is at an emergency meeting in the heavens."

I sighed and looked at Gwen. She rolled her eyes and we came to an agreement. "Fine."

"Ah, just like old times," Chloe said.

Yes, just like old times.

Bobby POV:

"Jason's always been a little shady," Halley muttered as we watched a rerun of a Pretty Little Liars episode. Halley turned to me as the show ended. "Well?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's not that bad…"

She jumped off the couch. "Ha! I was right!"

"Yeah, yeah. You want to know a really good show?"

"What?" She asked, sitting back down on the couch. I switched the channel to The Mentalist.

"Oh my gods! I love this one!" She exclaimed.

We watched the episode that was playing (we had both seen it before) until it ended at eleven. At the last part, we were both leaning close to the TV to find out who had won the bet we had placed.

"Tiger, tiger," the burnt, nearly dead dude muttered. Halley jumped off the couch with joy.

"Ha! He said 'tiger, tiger'! Not 'use the lighter'. Why on earth would he say 'use the lighter'?" She exclaimed. "Whatever, pay up," she said, sitting back down.

I placed ten dollars in her waiting hand. "Go wild."

She lifted the bills up to check their authenticity. "I will."

She turned to face me and that was when I did something extremely rash and possibly life-ending.

I kissed her.

I quickly pulled away in surprise at my own actions. Her eyes were wide, but I couldn't really read how she felt. And then _she_ kissed _me_. That one lasted a little longer…

When we pulled away, we were silent for a bit. Then we started laughing for some really unknown reason. After we stopped laughing, Halley spoke.

"Um… Good night… I've got to… go to bed…" she said nervously, but still smiling.

"Uh, good night," I told her.

She walked off and I sighed. I kind of felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Chloe POV:

I saw Halley getting closer to me, all the while chanting Gwen's name, so I walked back to my room, on the way whispering, "Bitch gonna get payback."

(Next Day) Gwendolyn POV:

"I still can't believe it," I told Halley the next day.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"No, not really."

"Good morning, girls," Chloe's voice rang as she poured coffee into a mug. "Want some?" She said, gesturing to the coffee pot. Halley glared at her.

"No thank you," I responded.

Chloe sat down at the kitchen table. "My, Halley. Stop glaring so hard. It really is a shame that you despise me, more so that I don't know why.

Halley snapped. "You left us! It was our first quest ever and you just abandoned us for Lady 'let's prance and shoot arrows' Diana! We stayed behind for you, but you just left us there! We almost died on the way back because you left! You destroyed the balance!"

"It's not my fault! It's all your fault! If you just… Ugh! You're so stupid sometimes!" Chloe exclaimed.

"How on earth is it my fault? You should never have left!"

"Would you guys be quiet? People are still sleeping!" I hissed. They sat down.

"I left because of you," Chloe said quietly.

"Oh, what? When Diana tried to get us, we stayed behind for _you_, but lo and behold little fourteen year-old Chloe do the right thing!" Halley said.

"It's because… Oh, Styx, I'll just say it! I had a thing for Bobby."

Well that stunned the both of us.

"What?" Halley managed to get out.

Chloe sighed. "I thought… I thought he liked you, and you liked him, so I started hating you. And when Diana came along, it was the perfect opportunity to just get rid of both of you."

"But, I _hated_ Bobby back then, and he hated me… Do you… Do you still–"

"No. I mean, joining Diana, all love turns into hate, really. As a hunter, you just get really angry at the world. Angrier than Reyna," Chloe said. "And I know what happened last night."

Halley's eyes widened considerably and her mouth kept opening and closing like a really stupid fish.

"I really don't care… I'm actually… Happy for you," Chloe said.

Halley let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was a goner."

We all laughed and things felt like they were back to normal. No more Chloe angry with us and us angry with Chloe. It was like we were old friends again. The inseparable demigods of the Demigod Camp two years earlier.

After everyone else woke-up and had breakfast, we decided we'd go to the mall to hang out. Halley and Reyna switched from enemy mode to friend mode and ran around buying "the most incredibly cute and highly priced outfits _ever_". Dakota, Bobby, and Percy went to SportCheck. I didn't want to know why. And I hung out with Hazel and Chloe who had bought a bunch of different types of nail polish to test out.

"I really do love that red on you," Chloe told Hazel.

"I still can't believe you're a daughter of Venus," Hazel said, applying a neon green coat.

"I've been told. Hey Gwen, what's the date?" Chloe asked.

"July 21," I answered. Then, I stopped, my eyes widening. "It's the fourth day. The fourth day of our quest. We're supposed to find Jason tomorrow!"

"Oh my gods, you're right!" Hazel exclaimed. We both looked at Chloe.

"Oh, right, the bridge. Totally forgot. The Canadian Northern Ontario Railway Bridge. It's the modern day version of the sacred forest of Dodona."

"But it's a bridge," Hazel said.

Chloe nodded. "Basically, the forest kind of surrounds it. Totally invisible to mortals."

I took out my map. "Hmm… it's a bit of a trip from here. We'll need to get everybody back here at this table by four. We have to start heading there. Thank goodness we already checked out of the hotel."

"So, we try to find the rest of the group and have them back here by four. That gives us a half hour," Chloe said.

I nodded. "All right, let's move."

Percy POV:

"Hey Gwen? What happened to the van?" I asked.

"Glad you asked Percy," Gwen said. We all followed her and Halley in an alley where the black van peacefully rested.

"You cease to amaze me," Dakota said.

Halley and Chloe both appeared on either side of him. "Aww!" They crooned. Everyone laughed.

After we said goodbye to Chloe (everyone was surprised to find Gwen and Halley being sad about hr leaving) we boarded the van and Halley started driving again. I ended up falling asleep (Bobby was in the middle this team, thanks to my trusty reflex skills) and everyone else sat quietly, either playing with electronics, reading magazines, or eating. Or giving directions in Gwen's case.

This quest was almost over, and since that dream with Annabeth, I kept feeling her presence getting closer and closer.

The Heavens POV:

"An imposter in the camp… It's despicable Juno!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Pish posh," Juno replied carelessly. "I know what I'm doing. They've almost found each other. Soon, they'll be one camp once more!"

"There's a very important reason they split up in the first place, dear wife," Jupiter said.

"It's the prophecy, Jupiter, and your dear half-child is part of it, so trust me on this."

"You realize my son has fallen for an insufferable know-it-all because of this, right?" Apollo said.

"Shut that mouth, Apollo, before I painfully clamp it shut for you," Minerva warned.

"Ho-ho! You're not the only one, Arrow Boy!" Mars exclaimed.

"Now, _that_ is not my doing. Complain to Venus about all that," Juno replied. Mars, Apollo, and Minerva looked at Venus.

"I know what I'm doing," Venus replied stubbornly.

Every god in the throne room groaned.

"I pray to myself that you know what you're doing, Juno. No matter how little I would mind to crush those puny mortals because of your plan and that silly prophecy, it also puts us in danger. None of us have ever fought Terra or Caelus. We are in very big trouble, and the giants are the least of it. I hate to think that I would have to consult my own father after the second Titan War," Jupiter said.

"Don't even think of speaking to that crooked man! He's a traitor and best left to die away in the depths of Tartarus after all the trouble we've gone through to keep him there!" Neptune scolded.

"I can't see the future. My job is only to guide these heroes, and help them, for once in my immortal life," Juno said with determination.

And with that, she made sure that Gwen could easily read the map, despite her terrible dyslexia.

* * *

><p><strong>So you saw some Roman Gods POV. They have their own issues (like who their children date) as you can see.<strong>

**-Watcha think?  
>-This chapter was written by Amelia, so we really do expect reviews.<br>-Fave line?  
>-Your opinion on Chloe?<strong>

**Gotta split,**

**AMELIA AND CIARA **


	20. Going For a Dive

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Piper POV:<span>

"Do you think any of them are hot?" Drew asked.

"What?" Delia asked.

"The Romans," Drew said. "Do you think any of them are hot?"

I rolled my eyes. "How typical of you to ask that," I muttered bitterly.

She glared at me, but chose to ignore my comment and continue chatting with Delia. I sighed and turned in my seat. Annabeth said it won't be long until we make it to the bridge, but we should stop at the nearest hotel to rest. It was, after all, late.

I turned, yet again, in my seat. I didn't like to admit it out loud, but I was nervous about the Romans. What if Jason picked them over us? What if he picked Reyna over me? But then again, I was also excited about meeting the famous Percy Jackson. Everyone at camp had great stories about him—calling him a hero and all.

I snapped out of my reverie when Annabeth began nudging me. It was our stop. We made our way to the hotel. Our plan was to rest for the night, get up early and look for the timber. And then hopefully—or not—meet the Romans.

"All right people," Annabeth instructed. "Sleep. You'll need it."

We all nodded and went to our respective rooms.

Delia POV:

_I was standing at the bridge and for some odd reason, I felt a tugging in my gut. It's not like I was actually in water, which confused me, but I still felt the tugging._

_I looked around for someone, anyone, but no one was there. Not even any of my friends. All of a sudden a boy around seventeen-years old appeared. He looked familiar, though I didn't know where I'd seen him before._

_There was something in his hands. A cardboard box or something. It was brown and it looked...oh my gods! It's the timber! It was hanging limply from his hands and I wanted to slap him across the face for even thinking about letting it loose at a place like this._

_And then my day got ruined. He let go._

"Delia-bo-belia!" two feminine voices sang in my ears. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes, only to find two grinning daughters of Aphrodite.

Weird.

"That's odd," I said, getting up from bed. "You two are in a good mood. You two are in a good mood _together_. You two are _never_ happy when you're together. What are you planning?"

"Relax Delia!" Piper smiled.

"We're in a good mood, because it's the last day of the quest!" Drew exclaimed.

"Meaning we get to find the timber today!" Piper said cheerfully. And I had to admit, that got me pretty cheerful.

And then Drew opened her mouth.

"And meet sexy Romans!" she said and began doing the "Dougie" in the middle of the room.

Piper rolled her eyes. I laughed. Of course _Drew_ would know how to dougie. My stomach then growled, and I realized just how hungry I was. I looked at Piper, and as if reading my mind—or she heard my stomach growl—she told me where the food was.

Jason POV:

After breakfast, we got on, yet another, bus. This time though, we didn't stay long. We got off at the bridge, and I don't think I've ever been more happy and scared at the same time. It was like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, but then another object has been set down, with just as much weight and force. Weird, I know.

"This is the place?" Leo asked. "It looks—"

"Amazing!" Annabeth interrupted.

"I was going to say _like a bridge_, but you know," Leo shrugged.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So," Leo started. "Where's the timber?"

"Maybe it's on the other side of the bridge," Delia suggested, earning a scowl from Drew.

"I am not walking across a bridge for a twig, or like a leaf, or something," Drew said with a flip of her hair.

"It's timber," I said, "timber, Drew. Timber."

"I say we split up," Annabeth suggested.

Drew groaned. "Ugh! Why do we always have to split up? It's like every time something horribly wrong is going on, you _blondes_ seem to think splitting up is the best choice!"

Nico frowned. "That doesn't even make sense."

Drew huffed and walked away.

"You just said you didn't want to split up!" Nico yelled, confused. "Why are you leaving then?"

"Leave her be, man," Leo said, patting the son of Hades on the shoulder. "It's probably just that time of the month again."

"Does she have it every _single_ day of the year?" Nico asked, annoyed with Drew, emitting a howl of laughter from all of us.

Leo POV:

We began searching for the timber. Every once in a while, my eyes would dart towards a group of people at the bridge, and for some reason I felt as though they were related to the quest. I just couldn't remember how.

_Was it the prophecy? Meh, screw it!_

We _did_ decide to split up. Annabeth went with Jason, Nico, and Piper. I went with Delia and Drew. I know I'm _such_ a genius. My group had taken the far end of the bridge, much to Drew's dismay, but Delia insisted—something about gut feelings.

"I still don't understand why we have to look here!" Drew whined, for the tenth time.

Yes, I have been counting.

"Trust me, okay?" Delia reasoned.

"Yeah whatever..." Drew said glumly.

"Oh c'mon, Drew," I said. "Lighten up! Say, why was 6 afraid of 7?"

"Why?"

"'Cause 7 ate—" I was cut off by Delia who began to scream 'No'.

"No!" she shrieked, running toward a tall, dark-haired, boy standing by the edge of the bridge. And once again my eyes darted quickly toward the group of people, before darting back to Delia, who just jumped off the bridge. _Jumped_ off the bridge!

"Delia!" Drew and I yelled in unison before running after her.

We came up behind the dark-haired boy, who looked dumbstruck.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Valdez, don't do anything stupid," Drew warned.

My eyes narrowed at him (though Drew didn't seem to mind him). Something about him seemed familiar, though I couldn't do much about, considering I needed to save Delia! So I jumped after her.

I know, not my best move.

On my way down the bridge, I silently calculated the reasons _why_ I jumped, and I came to a conclusion of, well, I _don't_ know why. The cold water engulfed me and I wanted slap myself five times, sideways.

Idiot me, just jumped to save a daughter of _Poseidon_ from _water_!

I rose from the water, panting.

"Delia!" I called out. "Are you okay?"

"Hi!" she came up from behind me.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay!" I smiled, giving her a hug.

"I'm fine!" she laughed. "It's _water_."

I felt myself turn red. "Well I know that now."

She laughed again and we swam to land. As I pulled myself out of the water, I realized who that boy was.

I just had an encounter with _the_ Percy Jackson, and I didn't even know it.

Drew POV:

"Hi Percy!" I smiled.

He frowned. "Hi person-I-should-probably-know-but-I-still-sort-of-can't-remember. Um...Drew?"

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes. "Who else can be as fabulous as me?"

"Oh, how about me?" said a feminine voice.

I turned to find six other people. There was a pretty blonde, who looked like Annabeth, a shy-looking brunette, a bitchy-looking bitch, a sexy blonde who looked like he should be the model of Abercrombie & Fitch, another pretty blonde who looked like she could be a daughter of Aphrodite, and a _hot_ brunette with a smirk.

I gave Percy a look and Percy smiled sheepishly. "Meet the Romans?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Romans are here! The world's gonna end...<strong>

**-What do you think? **  
><strong>-Who's your favourite Roman? <strong>  
><strong>-Who's your favourite Greek?<strong>  
><strong>-Is anybody else sad that the last Harry Potter movie is officially out?<strong>

**With love (sorta),**

**Amelia and Ciara**

**When I'm sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead. True story.**

**-Barney Stinson**


	21. All This Greek and so Many Romans

**AN: We're edging closer and closer! Shh! More PLL reference at the end ;)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV:<span>

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"I'm guessing so," Halley responded.

"Percy, Gwen has the map. We may never get there," Dakota said.

Gwen turned and glared at us. "Funny," she said sarcastically.

"I know I am," Dakota responded.

"How cute, you two being all couple-y!" Halley exclaimed.

Dakota and Gwen both rolled their eyes. I decided to save them further embarrassment by changing the subject. "What time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Three thirty-three a.m.!" Halley responded cheerily.

"In case anyone's wondering, 333 is a palindrome and we'll be at the bridge by noon tomorrow, the latest," Gwen said.

"Thanks for the fun fact," I responded.

"Is there any music we can listen to?" Bobby asked.

"Pft, you kids and your music! Why listen, when you can watch," Halley said. She pressed a button and two small TV screens, one in front of Dakota Bobby, and I and the other in front of Hazel and Reyna, appeared. Dakota immediately found the remote.

"Woohoo! _300_!" He exclaimed.

"Too gory," Reyna said.

"Well, we're not watching something cheesy like–"

"Ohmygods! We have _She's the Man_!" Reyna screeched.

"What? No way! No romance!" I exclaimed.

"Way too cheesy!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Chick flick. Not happening," Bobby said.

And then we were arguing uncontrollably. Reyna and Hazel against us guys. But seriously, if you had the choice, _300 _for the win, right?Thankfully, Gwen was there to settle all our problems.

Once she got us to shut up and feel ashamed of ourselves, she set us up to watch a movie of her choice.

"I still can't believe you forced us to watch _Teletubbies_," Dakota said.

"Such a kid's movie…" Reyna said, shaking her head.

"No, duh. It's not made for adults!" I said.

"Whatever. How much more of this pain?"

"Two hours, thirty-three minutes, and fifty-six seconds!" Gwen said happily.

We all groaned.

"Come on, Dipsy!" The TV screens said.

We all groaned again. This was going to be a long ride.

Dakota POV:

_Teletubbies_ ended at one point, thank gods. But then I was bored. Percy had fallen asleep. Bobby was just sitting there, and I couldn't imagine the weird conversations I would have with him. Reyna… um, yeah. Hazel was playing with her iPod. Halley was driving. And Gwen, she was sitting all the way in the front and anyone would say anything if we merely said hi.

And then I remembered the paper. It was something Gwen made in her spare time. Genuine Roman magic mixed with modern teenage needs. I took out the piece of paper, half a letter size one, and a pen. I wrote a note on it.

_This is boring. How much longer?_

I crumpled it until it was completely hidden in my fist. I whispered "vestibulum," the Latin word for send. In the front, Gwen flinched from her sleep and opened her fist. She looked in the back with a quizzical look and I gave her a smile. She smiled and unwrapped the note. Soon, the paper appeared back in my head.

_Awhile. It's only five. How do you think Dodona will look? It's weird that the magic timber from the Greek ship _The Argo_ came from that place. It's weird that the whole place is Greek._

I quickly wrote back:

_I've been thinking why it's been so much Greek, too. The whole qwest is weird._

And then it came back to me:

_You spelled "quest" wrong. Agreed. You think that there's an Ancient Greek equivalent of our world?_

I laughed at her correction. Her dyslexia had been easier on her lately. I wrote back:

_That would be way too creepy. A Greek me. I couldn't imagine it. A Greek Apollo. Shudder. What unearthly name would he have?_

And you can guess it came back to me.

_The Greek equivalent name of Apollo is Apollo. It's weird that he was the only one that didn't change his name._

I wrote:

_Probably thought it would be too hard to remember both.  
>Isn't it nice to talk without any of them saying anything?<em>

It took a little while longer to get a response from that one.

_It is nice. I can't wait for this quest to be over and everything will go back to normal. Back to training everyday and decoding a prophecy that may only come true 50 years from now. And then there's dealing with other, more personal, things._

I clicked my pen and wrote.

_I can't wait for this to be over either. We're so close, too. Good morning. I'm going back to sleep now._

I rested my head against the window and barely closed my eyes when I felt paper appearing in my hand. I unwrapped it and read it.

_Good morning :)_

I smiled to myself before quickly falling asleep.

Next Day (Reyna POV):

"Reyna, wake up," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and found Hazel looming over me. I scowled.

"What do you want?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"We're _here_. Or there… Whatever. Get up, we're going exploring," she said.

I stood up and jumped out of the van. "Wha–whoa. This place is…"

"Mythology centre, I know. Gwen's freaking out. She's having a brain culture shock."

Across the railway bridge was the sacred forest of Dodona. There was something that was probably a strong wall made of rock, about three feet high, once upon a time, but now a bunch of the rocks had fell out of pattern. There was a huge oak tree in the middle and oak trees in the surrounding forest.

Inside the rock wall where theses slabs of rock with Greek engravings. In the oak tree were plenty of doves glowing all sorts of different colours. Gwen was laughing and running around like a maniac.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. The doves stirred and switched spots at the sound of her yelling.

"Gwen, calm down!" Dakota said, laughing also. A pair of…

"Guys, can we stop and think logically for a second?" Halley said.

"Never thought I'd hear a daughter of Venus say that," I said, walking up behind her and sitting on the rock wall.

She glared at me. "Funny," she said.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Okay, seriously, Gwen, control yourself. We're here. It's the fifth day. Where's Jason. Is there some obstacle or something?"

Gwen thought about it for a bit. "Dodona was an oracle devoted to a Mother Goddess. Sometimes identified by Rhea, sometimes by Terra. She was one of the oldest. Jupiter's worshipped here. Well, Zeus, actually. Dodona is Greek. Which brings me to question why on earth _we're_ here?"

"A terrible oracle," I offered.

"Terrible with directions, apparently. Just like our dear Gwen," Halley said.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is–"

"What's this?" Percy asked. He was holding an old piece of wood and he was standing near the edge of the bridge.

"Uh, wood," I said.

"No joke. I mean, why was it wedged under a metal flap under the bridge and concealed strategically? It seems like it was hidden here on purpose."

"It doesn't matter. Everyone sit down, I have a map of the area…"

We all sat down in a circle and Gwen spread out a map in the middle. Except Percy thought he was too good for it or something. He stood in the exact same spot staring at the other end of the bridge, the piece of wood hanging limply in his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" I said.

"Who are those people?" he asked.

I walked up to him and I heard everyone standing up. My eyes widened and I gasped. "Oh my gods. Is that… Jason?"

"Oh, Drew van Acker's _so_ hot!" Halley said, standing up and walking over to me.

"No, _our _Jason."

"Holy–"

Then, the piece of wood fell out of Percy's hand. And so, all Pluto broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong> We are evil (well, actually Amelia is, cause she, I, wrote this chapter!)<strong>

**-Favourite line?  
>-Who watches Pretty Little Liars? If you don't, please start!<br>-How'd you like it?**

**Stay tuned!**


	22. Pool Parties and Straitjackets

**AN: This is the peak of demigod madness! Roman and Greek meet!**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Halley POV:<span>

"Oh my gods! Why are people randomly jumping into water?" I shrieked.

"Pool party?" Dakota suggested.

"No. Here's a better question: Why are people randomly jumping into water for a piece of wood?" Gwen said.

"A serious need to change their straitjackets?" I offered.

After a girl got out of the water, completely dry might I add, holding the piece of wood that Percy dropped, followed by a drenched boy who was complaining about "having his flame put out".

I was watching Percy talk to some Asian chick when the aforementioned Asian chick said, "Duh! Who else can be as fabulous as me?"

I rolled my eyes and made a snappy comeback. "Oh, how about me?"

She turned and then I heard Percy give us a _very odd _introduction.

"Meet the Romans?" Percy said sheepishly.

Before I could say anything, a blond girl that looked a lot like Gwen ran across the bridge and spoke, "No sign of the timber there," she said, catching her breath, "though we can search the oak tree forest and–" Suddenly, she stopped talking and stared at Percy with wide eyes. It seemed that all the strange people were surrounding them.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked quietly.

Slowly, Annabeth smiled. Everyone was quiet. Until the boy that jumped in the water spoke.

"Woohoo! No permanent amnesia done to his brain! He was luckier than Jason!"

The girl that jumped in the water smacked him over the arm. "You ruined the _moment_!" She hissed.

"Hold the phone! Speaking of Jason…" Gwen said putting her hands up. We all moved our focus to Jason.

He squirmed uncomfortably. A girl with brown hair stood beside him. She smiled at him and nodded, giving him a small push forward. He stumbled forward and stood in front of us.

"Gwen," he started. "Bossy as ever."

"You have no idea!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Salutations implied, who are they?" Gwen asked.

Jason sighed. "The… Greeks?"

"The what?" I said.

"Greeks! You know, Zeus and Aphrodite and those people!" the Asian girl exclaimed, stepping forward.

"So you guys are demigods… and your godly parents are _Greek_?" I said.

They all nodded.

"Well, Piper, I'd like to say I was right. The Romans are indeed hot," the Asian girl whispered to the girl next to Jason. Gwen and I coughed loudly.

"Sorry. Flu season," Gwen offered, giving Dakota a pointed look.

"Mine's worse than most," I said, more to Bobby. He just smirked. _Conceited much?_

Everyone was silent.

"So… This is interesting… Do you guys have any hobbies…? Or do you just sit around on your asses?" Hazel said.

Percy POV:

"Okay, so, I have to say I'm more than thrilled to see you again," I said to Annabeth smiling.

She smiled widely. "You have no idea I feel."

There was a pause. Annabeth looked down. "You do remember me, right?" She said.

I quickly rushed over to her and hugged her. "You were the first memory I had," I said.

"Yay! They're back together!" Drew squealed. Annabeth and I jumped apart.

"Well, this is great and all, but what I don't understand is why you guys had Jason and we had Percy?" Gwen said.

"Hera, Juno, wiped our memories and switched our places at camp. Percy was the hero of the Greek camp and Jason was the hero of the Roman camp. Hera, or Juno, meant to bring our two camps together. Again," Annabeth said.

"Again?" Gwen asked.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "The heavens! We're supposed to go to the heavens! Well, Olympus, but you know. Anyways, when we go there, everything will be explained for you guys. But we have to get back to New York _today_."

"Whoa, whoa, the heavens are in New York?" Dakota asked.

"Well, _our_ Olympus is. What about you guys?" the girl who came out of the water completely dry said.

"We're forbidden from knowing. Even if we're summoned, they have this magic that conceals its location. We'll never have a way of knowing," Halley said.

"One sec, I have to figure something out," I started. I turned to the girl that dived of the bridge. "Who are you?"

She looked down at her feet. "Hey there, half-brother. The name's Delia," she said sheepishly. My eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, dad wasn't lying..." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Delia asked, but I waved her off dismissively.

"She came after you disappeared," Annabeth said. I turned and looked pointedly at the boy that dived off the bridge. He came after I disappeared, too, I guessed. Probably with Jason and Piper. I felt this huge overprotective attitude come on me when I looked at me.

"Why'd you jump in? I have a feeling you and water don't mix well," I said.

"Um, you know… stuff…" He mumbled.

Drew smirked."Oh, he's not good with water. He's a son of Hephaestus. He can do this weird fire thing. Totally not a water person," Drew said.

Delia groaned.

"Uh, sure… Why am I being questioned again?" Leo said.

I squinted at him. Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized what I was doing. "Percy! Thant's not your job!" Annabeth said. "It's Poseidon's," she added with a smirk.

Delia groaned again.

"Okay, can we get back on track?" Gwen said.

"So, New York, huh? Been there a few times, actually. Didn't really go sightseeing," Halley said.

"How do you propose we get there?" Reyna asked. "We can't just pop up there!"

All the Greeks looked over at Nico.

He groaned. "I was hoping you would've forgotten about that," he said.

"Can you?" I asked.

"Well, let's see. Fourteen people, Ottawa to Manhattan, so maybe I think… No."

"Come on, Nico! Are you sure?" Delia asked.

"Yes, I am! I would, like, die!"

"And that would be so bad? I lifetime of Elysium, maybe even Isle of the Blest with your luck," Leo said. Nico scowled.

"All right, no!" Leo exclaimed. His view slowly shifted to Jason.

Jason shook his head. "No way. We could all end up dying. Too many people."

"So what other choice do we have?" Delia asked.

"We have the van…" Halley said.

"Funny…" Jason said. Then, his view turned to Piper and Drew.

"Charmspeak's easy? We could get some plane tickets–"

"No more planes!" Delia, Nico, and I exclaimed.

"Just one more! I'm sure Jupiter/Zeus won't mind!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You can't blackmail me this time," I said.

"There's three of you and eleven of us! And he loves all eleven of us!" Halley exclaimed.

Delia POV:

I crossed my arms stubbornly and let them all argue. I was not getting on another plane. End of story. They could just leave me behind and I'd walk back to Camp Half-Blood. Zeus would kill me. I mean, you know what they say. Third time's a charm. Three strikes and you're out. And this would be my third plane.

"Calm down," Leo said to me, also choosing to ignore the fight. "An old lady would be able to see you're tense from a mile away."

I whipped my head, looking in all directions. "There's an old lady following us?"

Leo rested his arm on my shoulder. "See, that's what I mean. Relax. Hey, is it just me, or does Percy seem to not like me?"

I smiled. "I think it has something to do with your emotional attachment to his younger, half-sister. After all, you jumped in to save her from water, when it should've obviously been the other way around."

Leo blushed. "Uh, well, you know me–"

"Guys! Stop flirting, we're going to the airport!" Nico's voice called.

Leo removed his arm from my shoulders, but his hand just found mine shortly after.

"Great, another plane," I mumbled.

Drew POV:

"This is kind of cramped," I said.

"It's the only way we're getting to the airport," the pretty blond girl whose mother was Venus also known as Aphrodite-wannabe, also known as Halley, said.

We had to squeeze fourteen people in a seven-people van. So people that were… _comfortable _with sharing seats, shared seats. Halley still drove because she was the only one who knew how. The hot brunette turned out to be an Ares camper named Bobby was sitting next to her in the front. Bobby and Halley were arguing a bit before they got into the car. I got this couple vibe from them.

The model-looking blond guy, Apollo camper named Dakota, _shared_ a seat with the girl that looked a lot like Annabeth, another Athena camper named Gwen. Another couple vibe. Just my luck. The two hot Romans were taken. _Damn_.

Percy and Annabeth shared a seat. Obviously.

Delia and Leo shared a seat. More like finally this time.

Five seats down. Two left. I offered to share a seat with the shy girl, a Hermes camper named Hazel. And the problem was Jason, Piper, and the bitchy-looking chick, a Dionysus camper named Reyna.

"Jason, you can sit on the floor. We'll make sure not to step on you. Or, you know, you can float to the ceiling or something," Piper said.

"I can share a seat with him, if it's such a problem for you," Reyna said.

"It's not actually," Piper replied icily. Jason looked uncomfortable. I decided to do my good deed of the day and save them.

"Jason's too tall to stay on the floor, and Piper's legs are too long. Yes, that's a compliment, savour it, it won't happen again. I'm afraid you've got the floor, Reyna. Either you three get in now, or we're leaving you here," I said.

They got in, Reyna wasn't too happy about it.

So then we were off to the airport. I took deep breaths and prepared myself for some serious partnering Charmspeak with Piper.

Piper and I were growing closer because of this quest. No way, we couldn't bond. _So_ not happening. But you know, she's not such a bad person…

No, I need to get back to camp soil and the rest of them need to sort out this whole double camp mess while I sip some lemonade and sunbathe. I was in serious need of a beauty day.

Camp Half-Blood, here I come. Home, sweet home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Drew, aren't you bossy?<strong>

**-Fave line?  
>-Fave partscene?  
>-Are you sensing the end?<br>-PLL fans: **_**Twisted **_**is the best book ever!**

**amelia (wrote this chapter) & ciara.**


	23. To Olympus We Go!

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV:<span>

We arrived at the John F. Kennedy International Airport, and I gotta say, it's good to be back home. After finally gaining the majority of my memories back, I can honestly say that I've missed good ol' New York. That reminds me, I need to call my mom...

We got into a cab—not all in one—and instructed the driver for the Empire State Building, which is at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. _Gods, I love my memory. _The ride was uneventful, just stuffy and boring. I mean, imagine four people stuffed in a cab like sardines for about half an hour. It gets pretty boring. Not to mention three of which, were demigods.

"This is the place?" Reyna scowled as she got off the cab.

"This is it," Annabeth sighed happily. The Romans looked at her weirdly, though I just grinned. I knew why Annabeth was so happy. She wanted to show-off all the work she's done in Mount Olympus.

We entered the building, and after a heated argument with the door man, we were finally on our way to Mount Olympus.

"Move over!" Drew whined as we all entered the elevator. Yes, all fourteen of us.

"Leo, your elbow is drilling a hole through my back!" Gwen hissed. Leo uttered an apology and moved from his position, but ended up tripping and falling into Bobby's arms.

_Talk about awkward._

"What the—" Bobby was cut off by a gasp.

"It speaks!" Drew said wide-eyed, jabbing a finger in Bobby's direction.

Dakota laughed humourlessly. "He speaks, just not always."

After what seemed like forever, the elevator dinged open and we were met by the sight of MT. Olympus. And boy, was it a sight!

The last vivid memory I had of MT. Olympus was back in the Titan war, where it was pure and absolute wreckage. But now, everything was brand new. New statues of both the major and minor Gods and Goddesses and a new marble staircase to the Gods' throne room that seemed to go on forever.

Everyone gaped at the place, and I grinned at Annabeth. "You did this?"

She nodded.

'I'm so proud of you," I said hugging her, earning a round of 'awe's' from everyone else. Mainly Drew and Halley.

Drew POV:

As we 'awed' in Percy's and Annabeth's public display of affection—not really—I couldn't help but feel so proud of myself of being a daughter of Aphrodite. I mean, I practically brought those two together!

And then that bitchy-looking bitch just had to open her mouth and ruin the moment.

"We have to climb all those stairs?" she asked.

"Yes, Reyna," Hazel said politely. "We do."

Reyna scowled and walked away.

We climbed the stairs and let me tell you: it was fucked. It's probably been ten minutes, and yet we still had three quarters of the staircase left. See? It's messed up.

Bobby POV:

We finally reached the throne room after a very long journey through a flight of stairs. They may seem sophisticated and beautiful to an innocent eye, but those stairs were death—even for me.

The doors to the throne room opened and revealed the twelve Olympians, including Hades and Hestia, arguing about who-knows-what.

"Silence!" Jupiter, erm Zeus, bellowed, silencing everyone in the room. And as if on cue, we kneeled.

"Rise," Zeus commanded, staring each and everyone one of us in the eye, his eyes lingering a second longer on Jason.

"You've done well, demigods," Hera praised, earning a few nods from some of the Gods. Then she looked at Delia. "Especially you, Cordelia. You have surprised us all."

Poseidon grinned proudly and Delia looked down sheepishly.

"As for the Romans, I believe you would prefer to see me in this form," she said, morphing into Lady Juno, and we nodded. Gwen opened her mouth to say something but Juno dismissed her with a wave of a hand. "I know, I know. You need an explanation."

And with that she began explaining everything. From the exchange of leaders to what will happen to us. She said that she could no longer handle the separation of her family and with Gaea awakening; it was the perfect time to bring us all together. Juno also explained the attacks of the Hydra, saying that she needed to test out how well we worked with one another.

Halfway through her speech, my mind began to wander and I began to think about what will happen to us. And by _us_, I meant everyone. Both Roman and Greek. _Will we get placed together in one camp? What about Lupa and that Pony-dude? Will we even get along? And who are the seven that are going to Greece?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Dakota started jabbing me with his elbows, telling me we were to meet with our Godly parents.

I scowled. _Great,_ yet another awkward conversation with my dad.

Mars, who was Ares a second ago, awkwardly cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. "How's everything?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Good, good," he said, not looking my way. "How's your mother?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"She's your mom, how could you not know?" Mars asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I think she and her husband are pregnant or something," I said, though I honestly wasn't sure if my mom was actually pregnant. I highly doubt it. But then again...

"Okay," he cleared his throat again. "How's Dakota and Jason?"

I raised my eyebrows, but answered. "Dakota is happy as ever. Jason is still Jason. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said, and then a grin appeared on his face, and I did _not_ like that grin. "So, you and Halley huh?"

I groaned. "How do you even _know _about me and her?"

He looked offended. "I'm your father, Robert," I cringed at his use of my name. "I make it my business to know who you're dating and who you're not."

"We're not dating," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I beg to differ," he said, and then we were quiet.

"Um," I started. "Do you know who the seven are?"

He looked at me and sadly shook his head. "No, I don't son. No, I don't."

Dakota POV:

"So," dad grinned sheepishly at me. "How's it going son?"

"Oh everything's great dad!"

"Good, good," he said. "Um, about Gwen..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about Gwen?"

"Are you sure you want to be with her? I mean, she is a little bossy," dad said.

"Dad!" I said, probably sounding like a five-year-old boy. "I _want_ to, okay?"

He sighed. Was he nervous? Wow, I've never seen my dad nervous before. I mean, he is the god of music and with him performing all the time, I just assumed he never got nervous. That and all his godly glory.

"Listen," he said. "I talked to your mom, and she's worried about you. Apparently you're losing things, you're always distracted—like now, Dakota I'm behind you—are you okay?"

I grinned. "I'm fine dad, really. I just thought I lost my comb, but I found it right away. No big deal."

He sighed. "Good."

"Dad?" I started. "Um...you know that story you told me about how you met mom? Was it true?"

I didn't know what to expect from him. And then he grinned.

Percy POV:

"Welcome back son!" Poseidon said, patting my back. "And Delia, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks!" Delia and I said in unison.

"Listen," Poseidon said. "We only have a short time to talk so let me make this quick. We don't know who will be picked as the seven. For all we know both of you could be in it, all right?"

I nodded. "I know dad."

Delia's eyebrows rose. "Wait, does that mean we would have to fight the giants? And Gaia?"

"I'm afraid so..." Poseidon said sadly.

We were quiet for a while. I really didn't want to fight, yet another, war. I just fought one and it didn't end well—not for either sides. I cleared my throat, breaking the silence.

"So," I grinned, nudging Delia. "You and Leo, huh?" She blushed and Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"It's none of your business, Percy," she replied stiffly.

"Oh, but Percy is your older brother," Poseidon teased. "He needs to protect you."

"You guys!" Delia said, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"We're just messing with you!" I laughed.

Delia huffed and walked away.

Poseidon bellowed with laughter, but then he became serious. "Watch out for her all right Percy? She's new to this, just like you once were, and she'll need her older brother," he said. "Which reminds me, Tyson sends his regards. He even told me to tell you to eat more peanut butter."

Nico POV:

"Father," I nodded towards the ever-so-gloomy, Hades.

"Nico," he said stiffly. I rolled my eyes, earning a glare from the old guy.

We stood there awkwardly for some time. I, for one, didn't want to talk. I had too much on my mind. It's that stupid demigod dream again. It didn't make sense! As for my dad, well, I didn't know whether he just didn't _want_ to talk or he was waiting for _me_ to talk.

He scowled. "What's the matter with you, boy?"

My head snapped up. Was he seriously interested in what was going through my head? Someone get a camera, this is a Kodak-worthy moment, I thought bitterly. "It's nothing," I murmured.

His scowl deepened. "Oh for the love of Cerberus!" he sighed exasperatedly. "What's bothering you? Spit it out!"

"I had a dream and it's still bothering me. It's not a big deal, Father."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Is that old bag, Demeter, sending you cereal dreams again?" he asked, irritated.

"What?" I asked. "No, it's different."

"Then what is it?" he asked, and then a look of horror flashed in his face. "Please don't tell me you're in love, I am not prepared to have that talk, or any type of _talk_, for that matter."

Oh believe me, I'm not either.

"No it's a demigod dream," I said. "Do things always happen the same way they do in a dream."

"Boy, not everything in a quest happens precisely as in a dream. You all made it, what's there to worry about? So what if a few things didn't happen the way thought they might. It's perfectly normal."

Look at my dad being all fatherly. I guess if he didn't scowl too much, he wouldn't be a bad dad. Not that he's a bad dad; it's just weird how he never seems to have a different facial expression other than a scowl.

I sighed. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, I guess."

Jason POV:

"How do you like the Greeks?" Jupiter asked.

"They're great," I said honestly. "I mean, they're not as disciplined as we are, and they run things differently, but overall, they're great."

Jupiter nodded, as if he understood. He stood in front of me, in all his glory, but that doesn't me I had to back down. "I take it that the majority of your memories have been restored?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "They have. I just don't understand why Juno had to steal them and practically violate my privacy."

"Watch your tone," he warned, his voice was deadly calm. "I know she stole your memories, but she's still your patron." I nodded.

I sighed, but remained quiet. What was I supposed to say? That I wanted to stay at the Greek camp? Because I _did_ want to stay at the Greek camp. But it's not like I can say that out loud. Jupiter and the other Roman Gods would think I'm weak. They'd think that I've lost touch with everything I've learned. They'd think I've gone soft. And Lupa, Lupa would have my head.

Jupiter gave me a look. "You do know that you'll have to go back to the Roman camp right?" he asked, as if reading my mind. "It was just an exchange of leaders. No one knows what will happen to both camps. No one but Juno."

I nodded. "Yes, I kind of figured that out."

I was about to turn away from when he said, "I suggest making things right with Reyna. Bacchus is not happy with you."

Reyna POV:

"Reyna, your mother is worried," Bacchus said, approaching me with an odd look on his face.

"Why would mother be worried?" I frowned.

"She said you're acting stranger than usual," Bacchus scowled. "Is it that boy, Jason, again?"

Oh Gods, here he goes again about Jason.

"I told you that boy was no good," he said. I rolled my eyes. "All he cares about is his prissy little hair and eating staples!"

I frowned even more. "Dad, please, you're embarrassing me! You know, I liked it better when you threw parties and drank wine."

"Yeah, well, don't we all?" he drawled.

"Whatever, I'll just tell mother that I'm fine and to stop worrying," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "You do that."

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" I scowled.

His face softened (It doesn't happen often. It happens like once every millennium). "Reyna, calm down, okay? You're a teenager; you don't need to start worrying about things that don't concern you. Be happy!" he said and I rolled my eyes. _Be happy_? Talk about hypocrisy. "And watch your language, young lady!"

I rolled my eyes again. Even though I don't see my father all that often, he was still better than most Godly parents, I guess. I mean, sure he's always bitter to everyone, but people are annoying.

"Do you hear me, Reyna?" he asked. I nodded. "Just because you don't like people, or they don't like you, or both, it doesn't mean you can swear like a sailor on Judgement Day."

"You're one to talk! Besides, I get it, okay?" I said. "No swearing."

"And smile! You're always frowning, it's depressing!"

Leo POV:

"Hey," I said, awkwardly approaching Hephaestus,

"Hello, son," he greeted, his hands still tinkering with scraps of metal.

"What are you making there?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Hold on," he said, finishing off the small automaton. He held it up. "It's a spider."

I laughed. "Don't show Annabeth."

He smiled and pocketed the spider. "I see you and the Poseidon girl have gotten closer."

I felt my cheeks burn. "Can we please not talk about that?"

He laughed and told me that he was never one for these sorts of talks anyways. He said that the only time her ever really had to talk about girls with his children was with Charles Beckendorf, who needed a little push. I smiled. Everyone seems to have great things to say about this Beckendorf guy, and I would've loved to have met him.

"What are we supposed to do with the timber?" I asked, changing the subject.

Hephaestus grinned. "When you build the ship, just remember to incorporate the timber."

"That's it?" I gawked.

"Pretty much," he said.

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed that there was no rituals or whatever included in the adding of the timber. Noticing that almost everyone was finished talking to their Godly parents, I bid my father farewell.

"Treat the girl right," he added, referring to Delia. "She's a keeper."

I grinned.

Hazel POV:

"So…" I said nervously. "Sup?"

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "_Sup?_"

"Uh, you know, uh, greetings father…"

He rolled his eyes. I looked down. "Don't worry. I understand that you're a teenager," he said smiling.

"Really, because I thought I was a candidate for smiting, right then," I responded.

He laughed, but then his face and tone became serious. "Have you… Have you heard from your mother?"

"Not since I was seven and she abandoned me at the Wolf House," I responded.

"She's still your mother."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the god. How should I know if she's alive?"

"The teenager privilege only goes so far."

"I want to stay at the Greek camp," I blurted out.

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "_What_. Did. You. Say?"

"I want to try new things. I've been cooped up in boot camp for my whole life, and it never felt right. I'm staying in New York."

And unfortunately for me, he just walked away.

Halley POV:

"My, my, this has been some ride, hasn't it, Piper?" Aphrodite said to Piper.

"Guess so," she muttered. Aphrodite seemed to sense something was wrong.

"I'll talk to Zeus. Maybe some of the Roman campers would like to stay with us…" Aphrodite said.

Piper's face instantly lit up. "You can do that?"

"Who do you think you get your charmspeak from?"

Piper hugged her. "Thank you!" she happily ran off to talk to Leo.

"Drew. Don't let people tell you what's wrong or right."

"Never," Drew said with honour.

"And do what _you_ think is right."

"Wouldn't have it another way."

"Good." She skipped off to do who knows what. Aphrodite glowed a bright, soft pink, and POOF! She was Venus.

"Mother," I said bowing. She waved her hand dismissively.

"None of that nonsense. What about your life," Venus said. "Any boys? Like, possibly, oh I don't know, a certain son of Mars…"

"Mom, please. You knew already. Don't act unknowing…"

"Well, he's perfect for you. I knew exactly what I was doing."

"I don't know… I was thinking of… I don't know."

"Breaking it off? Your choice, but don't forget I gave you the option."

"Thank you, I guess. See you around," I said quietly.

I walked away, feeling regret about doing what I wanted to do.

Gwen POV:

"I'm so proud of you, Annabeth! Still with Percy, but considerably proud. And… he's not as irresponsible as I made him out to be," Athena said, hugging Annabeth.

"Really?" Annabeth said.

"Yes. But he's still exactly like his father."

"You're proud of me, and that's good enough."

"Yes, I am. And one more thing," Athena said. Annabeth nodded. "Keep an eye out for Cordelia. She's not like all the other children of Poseidon. _Boys_…"

"Got it, Mom," Annabeth said, giving her one last hug and walking over to Percy. Athena turned to me and smiled. She glowed a soft gray light and POOF! She was Minerva.

"Mom," I bowed. She nodded and I stood up.

"You've done well on this quest," Minerva said. "Even managed to fix a friendship beyond repair. Of course, Dakota wasn't one of your smartest decisions, but we all have bad days."

"Mom," I groaned.

"_But_ your decision, nonetheless. I'm as proud as ever."

And then, she did the most surprising thing ever. She _hugged_ me.

"Goodbye, Gwendolyn."

Delia POV:

All fourteen of us were standing in a line in front of the gods. They were all sitting in their respective thrones, as Greek as ever, especially Mr. D. Zeus cleared his throat and all the attention turned to him.

"Now, important matters to get to," he said. He turned to Apollo. "That was a _lousy_ prophecy."

Apollo blushed. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"He's a lousy _god_," Artemis muttered.

"_Anyways_," Zeus said. "Camp matters. The Roman demigods are to–"

"Stay behind at the Greek camp for the night!" Hera said.

"What?"

"The Wolf House is much too far. Also, if you are all going to become one camp again, I recommend we switch some campers."

"WHAT?" Zeus exclaimed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Now, which of the Roman demigods want to stay behind?"

Immediately, Jason and Hazel stepped forward. After a quiet moment, Hera was about to speak, but Reyna stepped forward also. Hera smiled appreciatively.

"Perfect. And Greek demigods that want to leave with the Roman demigods?"

I nearly fainted in surprise. It was quiet for a while, but then the impossible happened. The impossibly stuck-up, home-sweet-home, always-single Drew stepped forward. Everyone's jaws dropped. Then, something that made a little more sense happened. Nico stepped forward.

"Great!" Hera said. "Meeting adjourned!"

Zeus gaped as everyone turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>This was sort of the chill chapter.<strong>

**-Love it or hate it? **  
><strong>-Grammar mistakes?<strong>  
><strong>-Favourite godly parent?<strong>  
><strong>-Favourite line?<strong>

**-Amelia and Ciara**


	24. Save the Earth!

**AN: This might seem like the end, but fear not! There is more to come!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><span>Delia POV:<span>

"Now that we're back to camp," Leo said, leading me through the woods. We reached a door with a gold 9 on it. _Weird_. "Welcome to Bunker 9!"

He opened the door and I saw the most fan-freaking-tastic shop ever. A mechanic would've been jellin' that place so badly. I saw some blueprints open on a drawing desk. They were building plans for a ship. _The Argo II_.

"This is fantastic," I breathed.

"The shop or the blueprints?"

"Both. It's so fantastic!"

"Annabeth did a good part of the blueprints."

"Of course."

"And there's the timber."

He pointed to the hull of the ship. There was an intricate statue design, leaving enough space for the timber to stay snug and hidden. I looked it over, making note of the space, storage, weapons' hold, and pretty much everything.

"It so–"

"Fantastic? You've said."

"I was going to say ingenious, but that works," I said with a smirk.

I put down the blueprints and leaned on the drawing desk with my right hand. I looked up at him. He was smiling and looking proud and saying something about the bunker. I smiled at him. He realized I wasn't listening and stopped talking.

"What is it?"

I sighed. And brought up the courage to do the one thing I've been dying to do (and was pretty much ordered to do by Piper) for a really long time.

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him.

When we pulled apart, he looked down and laughed.

"You're on your tip-toes," he said between laughs.

"Well, _sorry_ for being vertically challenged," I responded.

He looked at me and smiled. "You talked to Piper, didn't you?"

I shrugged and smirked. "Close friends in high places."

And then something clicked in my head. My smile slipped and my eyes widened.

Leo frowned. "What is it?"

"I–I have to go! I need to figure something out!" I stuttered, sprinting off to my cabin. Unauthorized quest time.

Gwen POV:

"The Greek camp's so…" I started.

"Laid back?" Dakota finished.

"Yeah… It's different. In good and bad ways, I guess."

"We'll be home by tomorrow."

We saw Delia sprint by and laughed. She was basically the female version of Percy, but it was as if a bit of Annabeth had rubbed off on her. And a bit of Piper probably. The one thing that was completely her own was that she wasn't always direct about explaining her thoughts.

"It's not bad. It'll be fun to work with them," I said.

"Especially if they're all like Annabeth and Percy and Delia," Dakota responded.

I took a sip of my lemonade. "I saw the plans for _The Argo II_. They look great. Could use a touch of Roman, though. Not defensive enough. It's mostly Greek battle strategy."

"When are they starting?"

"When everything tones down. Have you seen Halley today?"

"No. I haven't seen Bobby either."

So she was going through with it.

Halley POV:

I was standing on the beach and Bobby was standing next to me. _It's the right thing to do_, I kept telling myself. He looked nervous, I looked nervous. Oh wait, understatement of the year right there. What fun! Him being nervous meant something was wrong so I if went through with it his day would be crappy and my–

"We need to talk," we both blurted out at the same time. We laughed nervously and looked away.

"You first," we said at the same time again.

"Holy shit, Venus!" I exclaimed. I shook my head. "I'm just going to get it out. I… I think it would be a good idea to… Gods, I'm no good at this…"

"Well, um, I was thinking that… maybe… we… we should maybe…"

We both paused, at loss for words. "We should break-up," we said at the same time.

And then we both laughed. "Well, done and done," I said.

"Oh my gods, you guys _broke-up_?" Drew screeched.

Everybody turned their attention to us. I buried my face in my hands. Drew came and stood beside me. I took a step away from her. She gave Bobby a vicious look. What the Pluto…?

"How could you?" Drew said. We both stared at her quizzically. Drew put her arms around me. I squirmed. "How could you break her heart?"

"What? No–"

"He is completely justified! I mean, girls get clingy," Dakota said, walking up behind Bobby.

"What are you–?"

"Pft, you boys, you're all the same!" Nyssa, a Hephaestus daughter, said.

"Guys, I'm –"

"Well, that's offensive," Nico said.

"How could you two break-up? You were perfect!" Piper said.

"Is _everyone_ congregating around us…?" I muttered.

"If Bobby wants a break-up, he gets it," Jason said.

Soon enough, literally everyone was on the beach, taking sides. Bobby and I gave up trying to tell them it was mutual. Then the weapons came out. The beach was a massacre. We had to do something or Chiron, the camp director, and Mr. D, Dionysus, would be less than happy. I grabbed Bobby's sword.

"Hey!"

"Deal with it."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, running in the middle of the fight, slicing arrows in mid-air and damaging shields. Soon enough, I had everyone's attention. I stopped yelling and Bobby came to get his sword, not that I gave it back to him.

"Firstly," I started quite loudly. "The _break-up_. Is _freaking_. MUTUAL! Secondly, you should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Shameful," a Greek Apollo camper muttered sarcastically. I pointed my sword at him.

"Shut the Pluto up! We will have to get along, not because Hera said so, but because the freaking world depends on it! How the hell do you all expect to defeat Terra, of all gods, if you can't even get along with each other! You'll have to put your differences aside!"

They were quiet for a really long while. I gave Bobby back his sword. Surprisingly, he talked.

"More than half of you don't even know us," he said. "And I'm already learning things. I learnt that Halley is better at giving a shame speech than I am."

Everyone laughed.

"So, I suggest you all suck it up and learn to put up with each other by the Campfire. I've got some powerful people on speed dial."

"You don't even have a phone," I said.

"It's a saying."

"The saying is 'on call,' not 'on _speed dial_.'"

Percy POV:

"You were right. I shouldn't have gotten into that," I said as I walked back to Annabeth.

"Not that you listened," she said.

"In one ear and out the other. You should know that by now," I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. I went and put my arms around her.

"So, you should know that the building of _The Argo II_ will start after everything tones down a bit. We'll need some special Poseidon children working on a _ship_, of all things."

I laughed. "Of course I'm guessing we're going to get into some… other arguments about the plans."

"Definitely. It's all Greek, and we have to include their way of fighting. It'll be hard to fit it in, but compromises will be made."

"You don't want people changing your ship plans, do you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I worked so hard on them, and they're so good!"

"It'll work. I have a feeling you and Gwen can co-operate."

"I hope you're right," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Jason POV:

"Well, then. That was interesting…" I muttered.

"You never listen…" Piper said.

"How was I supposed to know that it was mutual? If it wasn't for Drew's big mouth… And, hey! You took a side, too!"

"Well, it was fun while it lasted!"

We laughed and stopped in front of the giant cluster of cabins. Piper crossed her arms and stayed quiet. I stared at the cabins. This had to be done sooner or later, and while later was so tempting, it was better sooner. Piper, being the confident one, spoke before I got the chance to.

"I hear your staying," she said.

"It feels right," I responded. She turned and looked at me.

"You don't want to go back home?"

"I may have all my memories back, but I have a feeling that this has become my new home. Besides, we'll have other Roman campers visiting here once in a while."

"That's nice."

We were both quiet for a while. "But you know, it's not exactly home until you have everything you need."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly are you missing?"

"Oh, um, you know… um…"

"Getting nervous?"

"You know…"

"I don't, you'll have to tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Gods damn it, Piper! Will you go out with me?"

"Okay, fine! You don't have to beg!"

We both laughed and I put my arms around her as we walked around the camp, wasting the day away.

Hazel POV:

I decided it would be a smart idea to try some metal work. Not my brightest idea. As I struggled to pull the searing hot metal out of the fire with a pair of prongs, I prayed to Hephaestus and Vulcan to help me out and get me out of that place alive.

"Struggling much?" a voice asked. I turned around quickly, almost hitting the speaker with the piece of metal. I recognized him from the Hephaestus cabin. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have _no_ idea," I said, dropping the now cool piece of metal on the table.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Yes please," I said. I stuck out my hand. "Hazel Johnson."

He shook my hand. "Jake Mason. You'll have to help me out, though. What on earth is that supposed to be?"

I paused. "…I think I forgot…"

Reyna POV:

"I need a tour of the camp," I said to Chiron.

"I'm sure one of the campers would be delighted to," he said, walking, or rather trotting, past me. I gaped.

"But–but you're in charge!"

"Ah, that would be Mr. D. He's inside."

I stomped inside. Sitting on an armchair drinking a diet coke was a portly, very sad-looking man. I immediately recognized him.

"Bacchus?"

He turned. "I'm Dionysus, child. Don't be daft."

I rolled my eyes. "I need a tour of the camp."

"Okay, well, the strawberry fields are somewhere out there and there's this weird climbing wall, an archery range, Chiron's there, and we have the amphitheatre. Oh, let's not forget our forges and the cabins. Now leave me in piece, child."

I shook my head and stomped off. "This camp is unbelievable!"

Drew POV:

I was in my cabin, which was empty mind you because everyone just _had_ to see the Romans. The whole break-up thing was pretty hilarious, but I could sense that they had made a mistake. They really were perfect for each other, no matter how hot Bobby was.

Instead of joining the party and the many arguments, and let's not forget that the Romans were unbelievably brutal in sparring and pretty much every battle practice (even the bitchy-bitch Reyna), I was packing. After all, I was leaving early next morning.

The worst part about packing? Not being able to take all my stuff.

"Drew?" a voice called. I turned to see Piper standing there.

I scowled. "What do _you _want?"

"To say goodbye. We're still totally different people and I still don't like you, but you're still my half-sister. So, goodbye. I hope you have fun at the Roman camp."

I stared at her. It was quiet for a while. "Yeah, I guess I'll miss you a tiny bit."

She smiled. "See you around."

I looked down at my bags. Damn it, my boots wouldn't fit!

Nico POV:

It was late and the campfire was in full swing. The Romans and the Greeks hated each other, but they definitely knew how to party together. The fire was so big that nearly everyone's marshmallows were getting burned. Especially mine. Every. Single. Freaking. Time.

"Nico!" Leo called. I turned and looked at him.

"What's up?" I responded.

"Have you seen Delia?" Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen her all day.

I shook my head. "No, can't say I have.

He swore. "She went somewhere half an hour after we got back. Where could she be?"

"Oh my gods!"

A piercing scream was heard at the top of Half-Blood Hill. There were two figures. One looked physically wounded and the other looked panicked. They were both female. Everyone ran to the hill.

Delia was the wounded one. The panicked one was an Aphrodite camper that happened to stumble across her. Delia struggled to stand up, but fell down again. Leo quickly rushed to her side and helped her up. She leaned against him..

She looked like she fought a bunch of rabid monsters. She had black leggings, black combat boots, and a black jacket on. They were ripped up and she was bleeding badly from the cuts. She had a bruise on the side of her head and she couldn't stand on her right foot. Her ankle was probably broken.

"Where were you?" Leo exclaimed.

"In Bunker 9, something clicked. And I just had to go see," she said. She sounded groggy. "I remembered seeing this odd poster before I came to the camp. It had the words 'Save the Earth!' on it. And it had an address I had never heard of."

"Where did you go? Why is this poster so important?" I asked.

"I managed to find the street, but it was hard. It was in Mist central. That's when I realized it was a demigod place."

"What are you getting at Delia?" Percy asked.

"Gaia, Terra, she's not on her own. She has help. Mortal help. Demigod help."

And with that depressing note, the campfire was sniffed out and Delia fainted. This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>You probably think that's the end, right? WRONG! There just has to be more and Ciara and I have these huge, ginormous plans that we have planned out for awhile now. <em>INCLUDING<em> the _seven_! You'll just have to stay tuned and keep reading! And thanks so much to all the faithful readers and reviewrs that have been with us from the very beginning!**

**-Watcha think?  
>-Favourite line?<br>-Who do _you_ think are the seven?  
><strong>**-HAS ANYONE SEEN _HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS: PART 2_? IT IS _FREAKING AMAZING_!  
>-Check out our Tumblrs. Links are on our profiles.<strong>

**Ciara and Amelia _OUT BRO_! **


	25. Extended Holiday

**AN: We are back! The wonderful Ciara wrote this chapter, sorry for the briefness, but hey, you won't regret it ;) This is _STILL_ not the last of us (we know you are just _DYING_ to get rid of us), but the excitement is building!**

**Disclaimer: Dis shiz ain't ours!**

* * *

><p><span>Leo POV:<span>

"Where is she?" Percy asked nervously.

"She's over here," I said, ushering him inside the infirmary. Lying on a cot was a badly bruised, badly cut, Delia.

"What happened?"

"She said something about Bunker 9—there was like a poster or something—and something about Gaia, erm, Terra," I struggled for words. "She also said something about some demigod place, but it didn't really make sense to me, she seemed delusional at the time."

Percy nodded, a frown was on his face and then he turned to me. For a second I thought he might scold me for not taking care of Delia, but he just gave me a tired smile. "It's late," he said. "You should get to bed."

I nodded. I took one last look at Delia's passed-out form and headed off to the Hephaestus cabin.

Drew POV:

I yawned as I walked in the Mess Hall with the Aphrodite cabin, including Halley. "I'm so tired," I said. "I had this weird dream where we were at the campfire and then Delia came and she was all bloody and she was dressed in all black—which, by the way, is _so_ last season.

Mitchell frowned. "It wasn't a dream, Drew."

I scowled and looked at Piper. "It wasn't?"

"No," she said tiredly, the circles under her eyes, proving my point. "Can you just stop talking, Drew? I have a headache and your yapping isn't helping."

I scowled in her direction and decided to talk to Halley instead. "So, when are we leaving for the Roman camp?" I asked.

"Probably after breakfast?" she guessed.

"Oh," I said. "Well are there a lot hot guys there?"

She smiled. "There's enough."

After making our offering to Aphrodite, we sat down at our table. I looked around the Mess Hall and noticed that everything was normal—well, as normal as we, demigods, can get—with the exception of the occasional worried glances people would send at the Poseidon table.

I looked for the Romans around the Mess Hall. Hazel seemed to be hiding from whatever the Stoll brothers had in store for her, the Ares table were all swarming poor Bobby with praises and questions about his fighting strategies, Dakota was having girls swoon over everything he does, Gwen was talking to Annabeth and often sent vicious glares at every girl who made a move on Dakota, Halley was gossiping with Lacy, Reyna was having a surprisingly civil conversation with her sort-of-half-brother, Pollux, and Jason ate his cereal in peace at the Zeus table.

Yep, everything was normal.

Percy POV:

"Hey," Annabeth tapped my shoulder after breakfast. "I was thinking we should visit Delia."

"Yeah, we probably should," I said, getting up from the table and walking out the Mess Hall, when Annabeth caught my arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," _I don't know_. "I'm just worried. I mean what does Gaea want?"

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. "C'mon, let's go check on her."

We made it to the infirmary and found that practically everyone else was there. Leo and Piper were sitting at either sides of Delia while the rest of them either stood at the foot of her cot or awkwardly to the side—_cough,_ Nico, _cough._

"Well I guess we weren't invited to the party," I muttered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't be a seaweed brain, Seaweed Brain."

"How are you feeling, sis?" I asked.

"Yo, bro!" she greeted with a tired smile. "And I've had better days."

"So tell us about what happened," Leo said eagerly.

And with that Delia explained it all. She told us about the 'Save the Earth!' poster she remembered about at Bunker 9 and how she followed the address and found out that Gaea was getting help from people. And not just ordinary people, demigods. That meant we had to build the ship as soon as possible or Gaea _would_ rise, faster than we ever expected.

After she spoke everyone was quiet. Not even Chiron spoke. I guess everyone was still trying to digest all that information. I mean, I'm still trying to figure out why demigods would even help her.

"Well that's pleasant," Bobby muttered, thus breaking the silence. Everyone spoke at once, yelling, screaming. It was a mess.

"Oh my gods, what are we gonna do—"

"This is messed up!"

"This is all the Roman's fault!"

"Shut your mouth, this your fault! Stupid Greeks..."

"Guys—"

"Oh my gods, we're all gonna die!"

"Stop thinking like—"

"Silence!" Chiron yelled, quieting us all down. We all looked down, ashamed. No one dared to speak. And then one brave soul finally broke the silence.

"Wait, I'm confused," Dakota asked, looking at his hands.

Bobby patted him on the shoulders and said, "Don't strain yourself, Bud."

Dakota nodded. Then as if realizing something he asked, "Wait, who's Bud?"

_Face palm._

"One more thing," I said. "What exactly were you doing in Bunker 9?"

Her face went beet red. Million dollar answer to million dollar question. "Um… looking at plans?" She stuttered.

"I think it's best if we hold a head of cabin meeting," Chiron said, saving both Leo and Delia from further embarrassment. "If you are a head counsellor, please make your way to the Rec. Room. If you are not, please get someone who _is_ a head counsellor and tell them there is a meeting."

We nodded and headed to the Rec. Room.

"Wait, can we come?" I heard Gwen's voice ask. I could hear Chiron hesitate, but he allowed them.

Jason POV:

"What do you think will happen?" Piper asked me on our way to the Rec. Room.

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly, taking a seat behind the ping pong table. I felt myself relax into my seat as the other head counsellors arrived with my fellow Roman campers.

"It has come to our attention that Gaea is indeed awakening," Chiron began, emitting a gasp from Miranda Gardiner, the counsellor for Demeter, which caused everyone else to start yelling over one another.

"Wait a minute!" Clarisse yelled, holding up a hand. "Does this mean the Great Prophecy is happening?"

"I'm afraid so," Chiron replied, causing even more chaos in the room. I looked at my friends (the Roman ones), and for once since they arrived here, they actually looked scared of the Greeks. Like genuine fear. I couldn't blame them. Meetings in the Roman camp were much, _much_ less chaotic.

"Quiet down," Chiron said. "Quiet down. I have come to a conclusion that we need to build the ship as soon as possible," he said. He looked at both Annabeth and Leo. "Are the plans ready?"

Leo nodded. "They are," he said, and then he looked questioningly at Annabeth. "...I think."

"They are. They just need a few more adjustments," she said pointedly as Gwen, "and everything will be perfect."

"How soon can you all begin the building?" Chiron asked.

"How about today?"

Chiron nodded in agreement. "As for the Romans, I believe you should stay," he said, earning questioning looks from them. "We will need all the help we can get and besides, it will be nice to see my old friend, Lupa, again."

Percy gaped. "You and Lupa are friends? _Lupa_? As in _Lupa_. _You and Lupa are friends?_"

Chiron gave a light chuckle. "Somewhat." he said. "So, will you stay?"

We all turned to Gwen—shocker, of course we all turn to Gwen—for the answer.

"Um," she said, a little unsure—Gwen? Unsure? That never happens. "If it's okay with you guys...I guess."

"All in favour of letting them stay, raise your hands." A few hands immediately shot up, some were a little tentative, but one stayed down.

All eyes turned to the sleeping form of Clovis.

"To building we go," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>The awesomeness of your reviews. It is too much. KEEP 'EM COMING!<strong>

**-Favourite line? **  
><strong>-What do you think?<strong>

**-Amelia and Ciara**


	26. Discoveries Among Mass Havoc

**AN: This is kind of a chill chapter. The excitement, the bloodshed, and everything else important, will start very soon ;)**

**Disclaimer: Um... yeah we don't own PJO. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>Delia POV:<span>

"We don't have enough metal for that!"

"We'll find metal!"

"Guys… the hull is melting…"

"Why do we even need to put a ridiculous piece of artwork on the ship anyway?"

"It's not _melting_! That's the paint!"

"I _told_ you to move it outside, not next to the _fire_!"

"I was asleep."

"Oh my gods–"

_Crash!_

Everyone was quiet. Nobody moved. We all stared at the Stoll Brothers. They had dropped a hell of a lot of metal and weapons. On top of a pile of blueprints. Gwen and Annabeth gave them death stares. They cowered.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Gwen asked menacingly.

"Bringing you guys more metal," Travis said sheepishly.

"And weapons to store on the ship," Connor finished.

"And you apparently decided it was a good idea to _drop them brutally on our blue prints_?" Annabeth said angrily.

"We'll pick them–"

"Don't touch _anything_!" Gwen and Annabeth exclaimed at the same time.

We had started the building of The Argo II. We were making progress, just a little slowly. Maybe more than a little. Okay, _very _slowly. I had no idea how we were supposed to co-operate. The Greeks and the Romans were like two faces of one vase. Exactly the same, and yet, they lived differently. Or something like that.

A few more Romans had arrived to help us with the building, and soon enough, we had them all doing something. Most of them were at the Greek camp, helping with different parts of the ship and the sailing. The rest were running back and forth between the camps, bringing Imperial gold and other weapons they used, plus Roman plans.

We started last week.

Gwen and Annabeth were carefully picking up the metal and weapons. Fortunately for the Stolls, the blueprints weren't damaged. They both let out sighs of relief. Gwen and Annabeth gave them the _we'll-get-you-next-time _stare.

A few campers came through the doors of Bunker 9 and looked at Gwen and Annabeth.

"What now? The top part of the hull is outside. We finished building the deck barriers and borders," Leo said.

"We resume building outside. We'll need to use all the space in the clearing," Annabeth said. She turned to Gwen. "Any Trivia campers willing to mask the ship with some protective and invisible magic?"

"I'm sure we'll find one," Gwen replied. "All right! Everyone, equipment outside!"

It took awhile.

Leo POV:

"That's my foot!"

"It _wasn't _an accident!"

"Guys, get out of the way of–"

"I will _stand_ wherever I _want_!"

"We're building a deck here!"

"That's too bad for you, we're building a hull!"

"You are so–"

"Silence!" two voices yelled at the same time.

Everyone turned to look at Chiron and Lupa. Whoa, since when was Lupa here? Not that it mattered, they both looked pretty angry. Chiron angry on his own was pretty bad, but Lupa… I didn't want to know what happened when she got angry. And together…

"Hide me," I whispered to Delia.

"Pft, no way. Every man for himself," she replied.

"This is all you've gotten done in a week? Disappointing, even for you Greeks," Lupa said.

"Biased," Delia coughed lightly.

"Please explain what is taking up the forest clearing," Chiron started. "I have had countless complaints from the nymphs about noise. It's so bad that Grover has to come–"

"Woohoo! Grover's coming!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth face palmed herself. Everyone stared at Percy. _Awkward…_

"Yes, thank you for your enthusiasm, Percy," Chiron said. "Once more, what in the name of the gods above have you even finished?"

Gwen spoke first. "We've finished the skeleton of the ship and just finished attaching the hull," she said. A small part of the hull creaked. "Kind of," she added.

"The deck is making great progress and we've already started building the other levels and skeletons of the rooms," Annabeth said.

"All right, but I suggest you work harder," Lupa said.

And then, Grover decided to make an entrance. And what an entrance it was.

He slid in on his knees like a rocker, stopping right in between Chiron and Lupa, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Anyone miss me?"

It was quiet, and then everyone started laughing. When Grover realized who was beside him, he stood up nervously and bowed. Poor guy. I'd heard a lot about him and he was exactly how he was described.

"Grover's a satyr?" Dakota asked.

Well, someone missed the memo.

Percy POV:

"I am beat!" I said as I dropped on my bed. Delia did the same with a loud sigh.

"No kidding. All we have left is the walls of the rooms and then, _DONE_!" Delia said.

And then, in the middle of our sibling moment, Annabeth decides to burst into the cabin. Delia and I groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed. "It's lunch time and, _whoa_. This place is a mess!"

"Please. Annabeth. Just let us _sleep_!" Delia whined.

"And miss lunch? I don't think so. How much food have you had today? Up and at 'em!"

Begrudgingly, we got up and followed her to the Mess Hall. There was a lot of chatter and it was giving me a headache. Delia was falling asleep on her feet until Annabeth shook her awake. We grabbed our plates, walked to the fire, made an offering to Poseidon, and sat back down at the table. Our heads dropped on the wood.

"Tired…" Delia muttered.

"Must. Sleep," I mumbled.

And just as we were slowly falling to sleep, guess who just had to wake us up?

"Demigods! Oh, demigods!" Hera's voice echoed through the camp from some invisible speaker. "Everyone to the Mess Hall! I have an _important_ announcement!" She said giddily. "Clovis! Wake up, boy!"

"What does she want now?" Delia asked. Shse had dark circles under her eyes and was glaring intently at her salad.

"All right! Everyone _listening_?" Hera said, enunciating 'listening' very loudly. "Good! You wouldn't guess what I found out!"

"What could it possibly be…?" I heard Lupa mutter sarcastically.

"Oh, sush, now! I can use my magic to reveal the Seven Demigods!" Hera exclaimed.

"So you know who the Seven are?" Annabeth asked excitedly.

"Well, no. I have to use my powers to _reveal it_."

"So, what do you have to do?" Delia asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that either… Apollo told me about this and I think I have the right idea… If I don't get it right now, we'll definitely find out at the end of the day!"

Delia stared at me helplessly. I shrugged.

Annabeth POV:

"_Aaaallllll right_! Did I get it now?" Hera yelled.

We were still in the Mess Hall and this was the fifth time she tried. We had no idea what exactly it was that she was trying. But then, I saw a soft light. I looked up, and sure enough there were several small, glowing holograms. Seven, to be exact. Placed above people's heads. Holograms of their parentage.

_At The Big House…_

"How long has it been?" Delia whined.

"Half an hour…" I replied.

We were waiting outside the Big House, along with Percy, Bobby, and Halley. Everyone else was ordered to go back to their cabins, much to the Stoll Brothers dismay. They seemed to have an evil master plan brewing.

And then finally, the door opened. We all ran in.

They were sitting around the meeting table, otherwise known as the ping pong table. Jason and Piper were sitting on the couch, Leo was already up from his chair and talking quietly to Delia, Dakota and Gwen were sitting quietly, Gwen's head resting on his shoulder, and Hazel and Reyna were sitting completely still and staring blankly at the green table. Chiron and Lupa were at the far end of the room.

It must've been scary for all of them.

"The building of _The Argo II_ must conclude soon, I'm afraid," Lupa said quietly.

"You _must_ get to Greece as soon as possible. No stalling," Chiron instructed.

Everyone was quiet for a while. "All right, let's start up again tomorrow. You all deserve a good rest after all this," Annabeth said.

Gwendolyn POV:

"Well… This sucks…" I said.

I was walking on the beach with Dakota. I know, cliché. But you know what? There was a strong possibility that we would both die so, cliché or not, it was reasonable.

"I know. So much for everything 'toning down,'" he replied.

"You think we'll make it?"

"We will. I'm positive. I don't know what I would do if we didn't. We _all_ will."

"I keep trying to think like that, but I just can't."

Bobby POV:

"I saw Piper's hologram and I immediately looked up. I was praying that I wouldn't have the glowing thing above my head," Halley said.

"Me too. I couldn't stand…" I paused. I was about to say 'I couldn't stand leaving you.' _That_ would've been bad. "I couldn't imagine what I would do."

She looked down at her wrist. Her tattoo of a white dove seemed to shimmer in the light, but the five black lines were black as pitch. I looked down at my own tattoo. A red and gold helmet covered by five black lines. I still felt the heat from the poker.

"I have to go… See you later," Halley said as she stood up and left.

Piper POV:

I watched as Halley left Bobby standing in front of the strawberry fields. I shook my head. The sexual tension was so thick; you wouldn't be able to cut through it with a chainsaw. I put my hands on my hips as Halley absentmindedly walked towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, scaring her in the process.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You still like him. A _lot_."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to go talk to Jason or something?"

"Actually, he's busy talking with Bobby, so I'm going to talk to you."

She hesitated, and then broke loose. "All right! I do still like him!"

"So why'd you break up with him?"

Her face dropped to something almost resentful. She spoke quietly. "Because I knew it was just Venus having some fun. And I can't tell him that! He _wanted _a break-up!"

I gave her a pitying look. "Go eat some chocolate."

Jason POV:

I was sitting on a lounge chair on the Zeus' cabin wraparound porch when Piper walked up to me and sat on the armrest. She sighed loudly. She wanted to know what Bobby and I talked about. Of course she would. I smirked and stayed quiet.

"She still likes him," she said.

"He still likes her," I responded.

"She broke up with him because she 'knew' it was just Venus playing with their minds."

"He broke it off in fear of pissing of his dad."

We were quiet for a while until Piper broke the silence. "I'll miss this, you know. Playing matchmaker with my friends, hanging out with you. Hades, I'll even miss Drew!"

"I know. I will too. I just hate that it has to start up again when it was just about to settle down," I replied.

She took my hand and smiled. "We'll make it. We'll make it and I'll be complaining about Drew before you can say 'evil giant.'"

Delia POV:

We were quiet. We were standing on a small cliff above the water. I was leaning my back against the tree and Leo was sitting next to me with his arm around me. What could I have said?

_So, heard you're going to sacrifice your life to kill some old, bitchy goddess that loves to mess with us? Good luck, you'll need it!_

Yeah, I was staying quiet.

"I can't believe this is happening," Leo said.

"You have no idea how it looks on this end," I replied.

"It'll be fine, you know?"

I nodded. "I guess."

"It _will_ be. Everyone will be fine. You'll make it. I'll make it. Percy and Annabeth and everyone will make it."

"Well, if you don't make it, I will do everything to bring you back. You are not getting away from me."

"You kind of sounded like a kidnapper just now."

Some water splashed him in the face. "Payback's a bitch."

We laughed. "I'll miss everything when we go to Greece. Everything."

"Me too."

We were quiet for a while until an idea came to mind. I sat up quickly. "I have an idea," I said happily.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

I took of my charm bracelet that my mom gave me a really long time ago. I took of the charm that Annabeth gave me, a trident, and put it in Leo's palm. I closed his fist.

"Always hold on to it. And when you're stuck in a bit of a rudder, just say my name," I told him.

"I couldn't–"

"No. You won't. You'll see. It has a bit of a… trick. It was a gift from Annabeth."

"All right. Thank you. Now, if you let me go to the forges, I can come back with something really cool–"

I laughed. "No worries. Just stay safe for me."

We _were_ about to kiss, but then a giant, like gigantic, bigger than life wave hit us. I stayed completely dry, but Leo obviously was less than lucky. We both froze. I could not believe he would even do that!

"Poseidon!" I whined. Leo laughed.

Percy POV:

It was dinnertime and we were all back in the Mess Hall. Things were a little more tense. And Delia kept grumbling something about 'taking his power for granted.' I really didn't want to know or ask. But Leo looked like he just took a swim when he walked into the Mess Hall, so I took a good guess that it had something to do with Poseidon.

I smirked. "Boyfriend problems?"

Delia rolled her eyes. "More like father problems."

"You know he just cares for you?"

She lifted her head from her pizza. "About time…"

I smiled sympathetically. "I felt the same way the first time around."

"Demigods!" Chiron's voice echoed through the Mess Hall. All attention turned to him. "Tonight, we will eat well, sleep well, and leave our worries at the front door to deal with the next day. We need you as strong as ever tomorrow and the next day. The building of _The Argo II_ _must _conclude soon. Enjoy! Curfew has been moved up."

Everyone groaned about the curfew thing. Including Delia.

"Why are you so upset about that?" I asked.

"Well, I've learnt my lesson and I'm not going to hang out with Leo near water anymore," she replied. I shook my head. "And you have got to stop bringing Annabeth in our cabin. _Our_ cabin."

I blushed. Damn. "What are you talking about?" I was a terrible liar.

Delia was about to respond when the oddest thing happened.

"What did you do with my nectar!" Hera's voice shrieked. Not this again.

"Nothing," Apollo's voice said. He hiccupped. "Seriously!"

"What is this all about?" Zeus' voice asked.

"He stole all my nectar! From right under my nose!"

"Actually, Hermes did it for me. I promised him to wake up a little later this year."

"_See _what I _mean_?"

"I pride myself in my recent heist. Just saying," Hermes voice said.

"Oooh! Blinking light!" Apollo's voice yelled.

"What the–oh, Styx! The demigods are hearing us!"

"Hera–"

"Sorry!"

There was a loud crash and everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>All righty then! BTW, this is Amelia being extremely cheesy and excited :P<strong>

**-Favourite line?  
>-Excited for the "bloodshed"? What do <em>you<em> think will happen in the war?  
>-We are, unfortunately, nearing the end. Who's your favourite character?<strong>

**amelia & ciara.  
>ciara &amp; amelia. <strong>


	27. Taking Blows

**AN: Here it is, folks! Everything you've been waiting for. This whole battle thing will probably stretch on for a maximum of three chapters. We're not entirely sure yet. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later…<em>

Delia POV:

"This is mad! Why are all these monsters rebelling?" I exclaimed.

"Our scent is too strong! There are too many demigods! But they should be gone for a while after we kill them!" Annabeth replied.

I kept fighting, but I was really worrying. Not one sign of giants or Hera. Only really mean monsters. Apparently Percy had already taken down the Minotaur. For the third time. Let's hope third time's a charm.

Also, 'The Seven', as everyone was beginning to call them, ran off somewhere on Jason's order. Apparently he had some idea of where they should go. I could only hope that he knew what he was doing. And that we were all going to make it out alive.

Of course, by now, we had discovered all about the Pro-Gaia demigods. They called themselves the Saviours. There weren't that many of them last time we sent a spy, but there could be more know. The upside was that they didn't send any spies in the camp yet.

All of a sudden, the monsters stopped fighting. They froze. And then, a giant Iris message appeared. It was… Oh my gods, it was Gaia. Despite the fact that she looked like she wore a grass and flowers jumpsuit, which was probably what it was, she looked regal.

"You may have found my Protectors, but you have yet to win! You will fail," she started. "You will regret not following Gaia! Humans are terrible, and the gods even more so! Neither deserves to live! You have dishonourably conquered my son again, and you will all regret it!"

And then, just like that, the IM disappeared and the monsters crumbled to dirt. I found it funny that she used an IM, considering that Iris was an Olympian goddess and she despised all the Olympians. But it seemed that we had the next twenty-four hours as D-Day. Wonderful.

The moment we stepped off the ship at the original Colchis site, the monsters swarmed us. Otherwise, it had been a great day. Thanks to Jason's awesome powers, we got through the Clashing Rocks and didn't have to deal with Charybdis and Scylla.

At least Annabeth told me they weren't so fun.

And speaking of Annabeth, she chose that moment to sit next to me. "You miss him, huh?" she asked.

"What?" I asked distractedly. Of course, I knew exactly what she was talking about. And my pale complexion did nothing to hide the giant blush that was surfacing.

"Leo. You miss him."

I nodded. "Well, duh. Didn't you miss Percy the whole time he was gone?"

She nodded. "Terribly."

"Aw, that's sweet," Percy said, sitting between me and Annabeth. I grabbed is snack from his hands. He gaped at me.

"What? I'm hungry!" I exclaimed. He snatched his snack back.

"Get your own food!" he retorted.

"Ah, sibling rivalry. What would we do without it?" Annabeth said. We both glared at her.

"Okay, sorry!"

Annabeth POV:

Of course, once our D-Day was over, the giants didn't take their time arriving. At least they were reasonable and took breaks. That had to be appreciated. I think.

Of course, it had to be hard for me too. Why don't you just send all the giants after me, Gaia?

"A daughter of Athena? This is too simple…" Pallas growled. I smirked and put on my invisibility cap. "You think that will stop me?"

I stabbed his ankle. His sword came down and nearly chopped off my arm. I kept trying to stab him, but he kept nearly killing him. I would need to confuse him somehow. I couldn't just keep letting him know where I was by stabbing him.

And then it came to me.

I sheathed my knife and picked up a bow and arrow. I sprinted to one of the ancient fallen towers and climbed up it as fast as I could. When I had a clear view and an opening I shoot him. It got him square in the back. He turned and smashed his sword down in front of him. I took out my knife and used it as an arrow. His heart was wide open.

Stretch and shoot.

It impaled itself to the hilt. He stumbled in surprise and I took of my cap. He fell, digging the knife deeper in. I climbed down and went to grab my knife, feeling proud of my handiwork.

Success.

Halley POV:

Really, I didn't know any more how many days had passed. Not too long ago, word got out that all the gods were being held captive in their own adobe. Prisoners of Olympus. The irony was too sad. Of course, we couldn't exactly say that out loud. They could still very well smite their own children.

I was helping Drew fight this really mean giant named Agrios. I was trying to get him with my knife and Drew was doing the same with her spear, and while there were two of us, there was no taking this guy down. Apparently he was clubbed to death before.

A giant somewhere yelled angrily as he fell. I don't know why I looked, but I later realized it was instinct. It was Thoon that died just then. Who was fighting Thoon? It was Clarisse and Bobby. I searched for him, but I don't see him.

And then finally, I do.

He was lying on the ground and Clarisse looked frantic. I immediately ran away from Drew and over to them. What on earth was going on? When I reached them, it was everything I can do not to breakdown right there.

He had a deep wound in his stomach. He was losing a lot of blood. I immediately fell to my knees and took his hands. No, he couldn't die. Not now. Not like this. He said everything would be fine. He couldn't. Drew ran up to me.

"What happened to Agrios?" I asked her, keeping back tears. She looked shocked.

"I just got sick and tired and–and threw my spear at him. Got him right in the heart. Lucky shot," she fell down on her knees next to me. "Oh my gods."

Well, I was crying now. I felt his hand grasp mine. "Bobby! Bobby, please! Can you hear me? Please don't go!" I said, choking back sobs, he groaned. "HELP! Please, help," I exclaimed.

"I'll be fine," he murmured.

A few Apollo campers came by to get him. I remember Drew hugging me and I hugged her back. I remember crying a lot. I remember running to the infirmary tent. But the rest was blurry.

Jake Mason POV:

"Mimas is heading this way," Nyssa exclaimed over all the noise. "You got him, Jake?"

I took out my sword. "No problem."

I remembered when I made it. I made it with Hazel. She had a smart idea of melting some Celestial bronze and some Imperial gold and mixing it together like a recipe. I thought it was a bit scary, like Kronos' scythe, but it ended up very different. It glowed different colours and it looked like it had an extra surge of energy.

Thinking of Hazel made me distracted. She was with the Seven kicking giant ass, but I didn't even get to say goodbye before she left. She was really a nice person, and she seemed different from the rest of the Roman campers.

Nyssa and the rest of my siblings made sure to make fun of me about it every waking minute.

I quickly saw Mimas. He was gruesome, just like all the other giants, except he had a giant hammer. A giant hammer that I did _not_ plan on meeting anytime soon. How did Hephaestus defeat him? With molten iron. I should find some molten iron.

"A son of Hephaestus. Perfect. You don't look as ugly, though," he let out a loud bout of laughter at his own joke. I should've told him that he wasn't so lucky, but I really didn't want to push it. He had enough reason to kill me anyway.

I got ready with my sword. "Oh! You don't like playing games, do you? Well, I do. I know a few. Like 'Strangle the Demigod.' Let's start with that one!"

He reached down to squat me like a bug, but I jumped out of the way. I tried to stab him, and I did succeed a few times, but it was hard. I had to climb the ancient buildings, but he could very much see me. It seemed, though, that the few blows he took from me were weakening. Maybe Hazel had the right idea to mix the metals.

And then I saw something that made me want to laugh. On a tall roof behind Mimas, my siblings were pushing a large cart of something. That something was molten iron. I smiled and kept the stupid giant distracted. And then the molten iron came down, cart and all. When he was fully covered in the stuff and it had frozen, I impaled my sword where his heart was. Done and done.

Connor Stoll POV:

I looked at the mess that stood before Travis and I. Shaking my head, I looked at Travis.

"Good luck out there, Shawty," he grinned, ruffling my hair and pulling out his sword.

I frowned. "Mom told you to stop calling me that!" I said, bracing myself for what's about to happen. "And good luck to you too."

"Remember what we planned?" he asked.

"I planned it! You just stood there," I protested.

He shrugged. "You know what they say, _mi casa es su casa_," he said charging for Hippolytus.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I yelled after him, bringing out my sword.

I jabbed at Hippolytus, bringing my sword down on the back of its foot, earning a growl from the giant and a laugh from Travis.

"Good one!" he said, and then he pushed off the ground and began to fly around in his Chuck Taylors. "Check this out," he said, driving his sword into the giant's shoulder. Hippolytus staggered forward and I drove my sword deeper into his leg.

I pulled the sword out of his leg and noticed that Travis wasn't hovering above Hippolytus' shoulder anymore. Instead, I found him climbing on top of the giant's head, trying to ride it. I stared in disbelief. "Travis, what are you doing?"

"Oh don't be mad, Bro!" he said. "Yee Haw!"

"I'm not mad! You're supposed to share!" I yelled, stabbing the giant once more. "Now hurry up! We need to finish him off!"

Hippolytus roared, trying his best to shake Travis off, but Travis held on for dear life, occasionally saying "Yee Haw" and "Yeah, baby!" I shook my head in disbelief and pushed off the ground. Since Hippolytus was too busy trying to shake Travis off, I readied my sword and stabbed Hippolytus in the heart, driving my sword deeper. Hippolytus screamed and staggered forward, dropping to his knees. The abrupt movement caused Travis to fall.

My eyes widened.

"Travis!" I yelled, running for him. But I was too late. He had fallen. I ran up beside him. His eyes were closed and he looked pale. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Come on, man!" I said, shaking my brother's shoulders. "You gotta get up! C'mon Trav, you can't die on me now—I mean, I don't want to end up like Fred and George!

Travis opened his eyes. "Dude, we're not twins."

"Oh, right."

"Besides," he said, slowly getting up. "I'm older and _clearly_ better-looking."

Will Solace POV:

I stabbed at Otus, my knife driven down to the hilt. On the giant's shoulder I could see Kenneth, an Apollo kid from the Roman camp, lashing out with his sword. On the ground, a safe distance away, Kayla and the rest of the Apollo cabin (and some from the Roman camp) were shooting both normal and flaming arrows at Otus.

"Get him in the eye!" Kenneth yelled.

"Both eyes!" I said, pulling out my bow and began shooting arrows as well.

"It's no use!" Kayla yelled. "He's too fat to even be affected. Ugh!"

Suddenly, a kid from the Roman camp, Simon, ran up to Otus and began jabbing at it with his spear. He threw his spear, which struck Otus in the neck, making him stagger forward.

"Where is Austin with the chariot?" I yelled.

"I see him!" Victoria exclaimed, pointing at something in the distance. "He's right there."

Austin ushered a couple of us in the chariot before he took off once again. He manoeuvred the chariot so that Kenneth could jump in, before allowing the chariot to hover above Otus while the rest of the Apollo cabin (and Romans) were distracting him with arrows. Kayla prepared her knives, Simon readied his spear, and Kenneth and I both pulled out our swords.

"In three, two," Kayle counted down. "One. Go!"

We jumped. Simon's spear pierced Otus' eye, Kayla's knives made a swift motion towards his heart, and Kenneth and I sliced Otus' head off. _Success!_

Thalia POV:

"Ready archers," I yelled. "And go!" The arrows zoomed past me, not a single arrow missed Gration. He bellowed in pain, but remained standing.

"Ariana, go get Chloe I yelled at a red-headed hunter of Diana's. She turned and jabbed Chloe in the ribs.

"What do you want, Grace?" Chloe snapped.

"Control your hunters," I said through gritted teeth as one of her hunters ran up to the giant like a freaking maniac.

"It's not my fault my hunters are braver than yours," she replied, before charging for Gration.

_Braver than mine? I'll show her._

Feeling myself seethe, I began to order my hunters around. "Hunters, charge!" I yelled, pulling out my hunting knives and charging for giant. I could hear Chloe commanding her hunters—probably trying to out-do me—to attack as well.

Gration roared, as we all lashed out at him. He began to stagger, making it difficult to get away from him—considering he's literally everywhere with every step he took. We were getting tired and he was just getting started. _What do I do?_ I thought. I cringed as the only choice I had came to mind.

"Chloe!" I called out.

"What?" she snapped, turning to look at me.

"We're not going to be able to defeat him," I said, throwing Aegis like a disk, which hit him square in the eye. "If we don't work together."

"Work? _Us_ work with _you_?" Ariana asked. "No! You guys are pathetic and undisciplined. Cowards!" Oh this bitch really wants it...

"Shut it, Ariana!" Chloe snapped. She turned to me, "Fine. You and I will distract while the others load their bows and shoot. Got it?"

I nodded. "Got it."

I began to spread the plan while she ran up to Gration and began to provoke him. "Hey Meat Head! Look here!" she said. He looked down at her, only to be hit by a silver arrow in the eye. He groaned.

As I got the hunters ready in their places, I ran up next to Chloe and helped her. Bringing out my spear, I channelled my powers into it, striking Gration with lighting. Gration crashed against a building, groaning in pain.

"Now Hunters!" Chloe commanded. And just like that, a wave of silver arrows hit Gration, thus ending him.

I looked around at the mess that has befallen Greece. _C'mon, Jason,_ I silently pleaded. _You can do this._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! This is clearly not over.<strong>

**-Favourite line and/or scene?**  
><strong>-Do you think Bobby will make it?<strong>  
><strong>-Good chapter overall?<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	28. Damn

**AN: Okay, there's this huge part in Greek in this chapter so don't kill yourself trying to read it. I, Amelia Letter the writer of this chapter, am posting the English version on my profile. So, read and review, my lovlies!**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><span>Delia POV:<span>

I was frantically looking around for Percy and Annabeth. There were so many people in the infirmary already and I hoped they weren't. Sure enough, they were both on lookout. I let out a sigh of relief.

_Delia! Oh, Delia, dear! Are you listening?_

I recognized the voice too well. "Hera?" I asked, annoyed.

_I'm speaking in your thoughts. Now, I'm going to bring part of you to Olympus. I need to talk to you urgently._

"But you are–"

_Shh! I'll handle it!_

And then, I could see myself. It was as if my spirit was floating above my body. Which I later realized was exactly what was happening. And then with a _pop!_ everything turned black. Suddenly, I was in Olympus. I was walking like a normal person, but I flickered, just like a ghost.

My feet worked on their own accord and soon enough I was in a small clearing. There was a fire in the middle. It wasn't the hearth of Olympus because this fire was much smaller and it glowed gold and white. Tending to it was Hera. She smiled at me.

"Sit, child. I won't keep you long," she said.

I sat across from her, on the other side of the fire. "What's this about?"

"I'm glad you asked. You know about Gaia's Protectors?" Hera said. I nodded. "The seven giants that were defeated by Hercules. Well, they're the ones guarding her. And on top of that, she has a strong layer of magic. It's so strong that she can't reach out to order her dear giants."

"So then how are the giants fighting? And how are we going to get past her Protectors?"

"The Seven will handle the Protectors. But the one giving the orders is Eurymedon, the leader of the giants. He led them to failure before. Someone needs to kill him before the Protectors are killed."

"So… why am I here?"

"This is where you come in. I need you to make an oath, a very serious oath, to kill Eurymedon before all the Protectors are killed. An oath that can only be escaped by death, and death be the punishment, should you not fulfill your duties. I know you're strong enough, Cordelia. I will help you as much as possible."

"D–death?"

"I know you can do it, Cordelia," Hera said. "Give me your left arm."

Reluctantly, I stretched out my arm. I could do this. A goddess believed in me. Her index finger turned aflame with the white and gold glowing fire from the small hearth. She put her index finger down on the inside of my forearm. Surprisingly, it felt cold as ice. She traced a pattern as she spoke.

"Ólympos échei anánki̱ enós So̱tí̱ra sti̱n anánki̱ tou Olýmpou . Gia na skotó̱sei Ev̱rymédonta kai na mas odi̱gí̱sei se mia thriamvef̱tikí̱ níki̱ . Cordelia Zale , i̱mítheos kóri̱ tou Poseidó̱na , tou theoú to̱n o̱keanó̱n , to̱n thalassó̱n , kai tous seismoús , den tha orkisteí stis óchthes tou potamoú Styx na nikí̱sei to megálo Ev̱rymédonta , i̱géti̱s to̱n gigánto̱n ?"

I understood her perfectly. "Naí," I responded.

The pattern she traced glowed brightly and I looked at it to see a trident with seven small symbols surrounding it. "Good luck, Cordelia."

I was back at Colchis. People were running around like crazy. I quickly found Annabeth and Percy. They were setting up a defence line. I ran up to them. What on earth happened while I was talking with Hera?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Eurymedon. We need to keep him away," Annabeth responded.

"No. I'll take him."

"Delia, you can't!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, I have to, all right?"

I ran up to the giant. He was throwing parts of the collapsed ancient buildings around like baseballs. I could do this. I unsheathed my knife and waved it at him. Yes, I realize now that that was a terrible idea.

"Hey! Slime ball! Over here! Hey, _stuupiiiiid_!" I exclaimed.

"How dare you? Silly demigod! Poor parentage, I bet," Eurymedon exclaimed. He sniffed the air. "A daughter of Poseidon, I see. Is he still getting around often? I don't think he's ever sired any daughters. This should be fun!"

He swatted his hand to hit me like a bug, but I quickly jumped out of the way. He brought out his sword. Oh no. It was twice as wide as me, at least. He brought it down and I rolled into a toppled building. Part of my tattoo from Hera burned and I looked to see that two of the symbols had turned from a cool green to a searing red.

"Where are you?" The sword came down next to me and I yelped, running out of the building.

And then, his big hand swatted me like a fly. I flew across the battlefield until I crashed into the street. I rolled to stop. Slowly, I pushed myself up. My ankle was probably broken. Again. There were slashes on my limbs and face and bruises on my back and front.

"You lose, puny human!"

His sword came down again and it was all I could do to jump out of the way. He sent dust flying and I coughed. Another symbol started burning. My time was running out. He was standing there, proud, ready to finish me off. I went with my impulsive hereditary instincts.

"Oh, fuck it!" I exclaimed as I threw my knife at him. He was frozen in surprise at my rashness, and then frozen in terror as the knife impaled his heart and he fell forwards.

And then I fainted.

Gwen POV:

Ephialtes of the Aloadae was the first Protector. Dakota got rid of him. Those were some giant arrows. Damysos was next. He was too fast, so the only one that managed to keep up with him was Hazel. And then it was Peloreus. Piper got him pretty easy actually. He didn't even feel her climb on his back and stab him continuously until it hit his heart.

And now it was Theodamas. He seemed a little confused. Like nobody gave him any orders. This would be too easy.

"Look, either let us pass, or face our wrath," I said.

"Uh…" he stuttered before stepping aside. We walked past him. He turned to wave at us. I threw the knife at him and it hit him square in the chest. I went to pick up my knife in satisfaction.

"He wasn't too bright, now was he?" I said.

"Well, this one seems kind of angry that you killed his brother," Reyna said as we reached Leon. He did have an angry look on his face.

"You killed Theodamas! You killed my brother, you die in return!" he exclaimed.

"Pleasant," Reyna muttered, taking out her thyrsos. It was a present from her dad after she got chosen as one of The Seven.

Leon charged with his sword and Reyna went forward, sliding to the ground at the last minute and slashing his ankle. He bellowed in anger. We moved in to distract him. Reyna kept taking blows at him, and then finally, when she had an open view, she threw her thyrsos. It just missed.

"Shit!"

She quickly took out her spear. The place was covered in trees. I motioned toward one for her and she quickly understood. She climbed a tree out of Leon's peripheral vision. We pushed him closer and closer to Reyna, and when she had another opening, she threw it at his back. The spear went through and through, impaling itself in a tree.

Leo POV:

Reyna jumped out of the tree and sheathed her bloody spear. She picked up her thyrsos and checked that it wasn't broken. She let out a loud sigh. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Didn't these two act weird? Like they didn't have any orders? Who, aside from Gaia, orders the giants around?" Reyna responded.

"Eurymedon. So?" Jason said.

"So," Gwen started. "Maybe, just maybe, they already killed Eurymedon and so, they have no captain."

"That would be thinking lucky," I said.

"That _would_ be lucky," Dakota said.

"It could be true, too," Piper said. "Hey… can we send an Iris-message?"

"I think there's a spring further up," Gwen said.

We started following Gwen. At one point, I did see the spring, until a big, ugly foot got in the way. We all slowly looked up only to see–

"Porphyrion? I thought we killed him already!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Guess he doesn't take lightly to being killed," Dakota muttered.

"Or Gaia doesn't like us demigods to get a head start on her Protectors," Reyna said.

"Enough!" Porphyrion exclaimed, taking out his sword.

My arms lit on fire and I lunged at him. I swung my arm like I was hitting a baseball and his armour caught fire. He screamed, not very much like a little girl, and I kept throwing until he turned to ash. Gwen and Piper were already trying to get a connection.

"Got it!" Gwen exclaimed.

Piper threw in a drachma. "Annabeth Chase, _The Argo II_ campsite."

The mist flickered and it showed Percy and Annabeth helping an unconscious person into a cot. It was Delia. There was a weird tattoo on her arm. Her head lolled as she fell into the cot.

"Percy!" I exclaimed. Him and Annabeth looked up and frowned.

"You guys got an Iris-message across?" Annabeth asked.

"I know. We're as surprised as you are. We need to ask you a question. Have you guys killed Eurymedon?" Gwen said.

"Actually, Delia here got him all on her own," Percy said.

"Is she all right?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. Another broken ankle. Some more cuts and bruises. Nothing she can't handle."

"Look, you guys only have one giant left and then you'll reach Gaia. Make it good," Annabeth said.

"How do you know we're on our last one?" Gwen asked.

Percy and Annabeth shared a nervous glance. "We'll tell you guys later."

Jason POV:

They swiped their hand through the connection and we all stayed quiet for a while. What on earth did Percy and Annabeth know? Did it have to do with Delia killing Eurymedon? My train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud growl. We all turned to see Alcyoneus.

"Dinner…" he growled. "Boss? Do I go for them? Hellooooo!"

We all exchanged glances. He was very confused. This was good. And I was the only one who hadn't killed any giant yet. Fate was on my side. Luck, whatever. I stepped forward with my sword in my hand.

"Hey! Dumbo! Over here, stupid!" I said, trying to get his attention.

He turned to the seven of us with an angry look.

"What now, genius? You couldn't have just sneaked up and killed him? You had to make this difficult, didn't you?" Gwen said.

"Shh! I know what I'm doing."

He charged forward and I sliced off his foot. He fell forwards nearly crushing us. I went up to his head and sliced it off. I smiled at Gwen and she rolled her eyes.

Dakota POV:

We kept walking on without a word. The place had this white stone path that we had been following from the very beginning. The skies were clouded over and looked white. There were many different types of trees on the sides. And that was it aside from the spring we had found. Not a very entertaining place.

And that was when we reached it. A giant wooden door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think… I think it's Gaia," Gwen said.

I frowned. "Gaia's a door?"

"No, you dimwit, Gaia is _behind_ the door," Reyna said.

"So… open it," I said to Jason and Leo who were standing in the front.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Jason said.

Leo frowned at him. "Oh yes, that'll work. 'Knock, knock. Gaia? Wanna kill us now?' Uh, no. Just open it."

So Jason twisted the handle and opened the door. Inside, Gaia was sitting cross-legged and smiling on a hill filled with grass and flowers. She opened her eyes when we walked in a smiled wider.

"Hello demigods. I see you've come to meet your doom," she said calmly.

She snapped her fingers and an odd portal opened behind her. We all charged. She was too fast, we couldn't even touch her. And then, we all fell in the odd portal.

Gwen POV:

We fell out of the portal and found ourselves at the campsite. Back home. I looked behind me. Along with the other six, there was also Gaia. My eyes widened and I scrambled up.

"Oh, no. This is not good," I said.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked.

"Gaia is here. At the camp. She can kill all of us. Every single demigod, with the snap of her fingers. That's what's wrong."

"Oh… Damn…"

* * *

><p><strong>All right. The sad thing about this is, it's coming to an end. We sense it and we are crying.<strong>

**-Favourite line/part/scene?  
>-How is this going to end?<br>-Haven't heard much about Bobby this chapter... maybe next?**

**Out. Bros. **


	29. Gaia is in Tartarus, It's Time To Party

**AN/Amelia: Alright mi amigos! **_**POTTERMORE**_**, **_**POTTER**_**-freaking-**_**MORE**_**, guys. Only one day left of registration. Dis shiz is getting intense and Imma break that Magical Quill! ANYWAYS, on a completely different note, we have only one more chapter after this. This chapter was written by Ciara so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights belong to their rightful owner(s).**

* * *

><p><span>Malcolm POV:<span>

I charged at Enceladus, sword in hand, with one thought in my mind: I'm doomed. I had been fighting Enceladus for the past thirty minutes, and so far nothing had happened. And by nothing, I mean nothing had happened to Enceladus, who showed his true intelligence by wearing armour unlike the other giants. But I, on the other hand, have had a failure of a plan and a gash on my forehead. I seriously considered giving up ten minutes into the war, but my mother's nagging voice kept on surfacing in my head, telling me to keep fighting.

I found a chink in the giant's armour and stabbed my sword through it. Enceladus roared in pain and spun around to look for the culprit. I scrambled to pull my sword out of his leg and ran out of the way. Mustering up enough courage, I charged for the giant gain, this time I pushed off my feet and grabbed onto his armour for dear life.

"Get your hands off of me, Demigod!" he roared, trying to shake me off, but I held on.

He held up a hand, as if to squash me like bug, but was interrupted by an ear-shattering battle cry. I turned to find Sherman, son of Ares, and Nico, son of Hades, charging for Enceladus. They were accompanied by Matilda, daughter of Minerva, and Bishop, son of Mars. I suddenly felt hopeful. Not only is a child of one of the Big Three helping me, but I also have a hot-headed son of Ares and two presumably ruthless children of Rome.

"You okay, Malcolm?" Nico yelled.

"Just fine," I replied.

"Bring it, Loser!" Sherman taunted Enceladus. My eyes widened.

"Sherman, don't provoke him!" I warned. "He's not stupid like the others!"

Sherman didn't listen. Instead, he charged for Enceladus, sword in hand. I saw Matilda roll her eyes, but did nothing to stop him. Neither did Nico nor did Bishop. Actually they followed suit. Nico held out his hands, and suddenly an enormous crack began to appear on the ground, a group of un-dead warriors emerged. Bishop threw a javelin, hitting Enceladus in the neck, before charging with his spear. Matilda was shooting arrows, taking her time with every single one—you could practically see the gears in her head turn.

I climbed up, using his armour to my advantage. Reaching his shoulders, I drove my sword down his neck, emitting a loud growl of pain from him. He staggered, and I slipped. I tried to claw my way up, but it was no use, I still kept slipping. As I fell, I heard Matilda scream, though I couldn't quite hear, and Nico and his army of un-dead warriors charge for Enceladus. I also saw Sherman and Bishop stand back to back. I landed on the ground with a loud thud, I felt a sharp pang of pain, and the last thing I saw was the faint glow of the colour red emitting from both Sherman and Bishop, before my world went black.

Pollux POV:

I felt something sharp dig into my arm and watched as the blood slowly dripped from the wound. I turned to find Grover run for his life as Eurytus chased after him, his hooves moved faster than light. Chris Rodriguez looked like he was calculating every step Eurytus took. For a child of Hermes, he was very calm. Emilia, from the Roman camp who was a daughter of Venus, was lashing out with her sword at Eurytus. She was very beautiful and was one of the nicer Venus girls that came, actually. Alongside quite a few automatons was Ryan, a Roman child of Vulcan, who looked like a chubby and younger version of Leo.

I stood up and ran over to Grover, pulling him over, I called Chris, Emilia, and Ryan as well. "All right guys," I began. "Here's the plan..."

I held out my hands, summoning vines, allowing them to wrap around Eurytus and hold him in place while Grover began to play the panpipe, making Eurytus drowsy. Chris Rodriguez along with Emilia charged for the giant, swords in hand, while Ryan and his automatons followed suit. With the vines holding Eurytus in place, and the panpipe making the giant drowsier and drowsier by the moment, Ryan and his automatons began to rip Eurytus' limbs off and Chris and Emilia sliced Eurytus' head off.

Rachel POV:

"All right guys," I said in my most commanding voice. "Let's plan this out—Clovis wake up! Tyson you will—" I was cut off by Tyson who began charging for the giant at the mention of his name, screaming 'Peanut Butter!' as a battle cry. "Tyson!" I called after him, but it was no use. I turned back to my group. "All right guys, go kill that giant!" And with that they set off.

"This is too easy," Lou Ellen and Emrys, a Roman camper, said in unison. I rolled my eyes, of course it'd be too easy for them, Lou Ellen was a child of Hecate and Emrys was a child of Trivia. _Conceited bastards..._ They held out their hands and began to chant incantations (Lou Ellen in Ancient Greek and Emrys in Latin). Soon enough, Clytius snapped back and twisted in odd ways I never thought possible. There was a sickening crack and Clytius roared in pain. I winced. I cocked my head to the side to see Mark, just standing there.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, though I sounded like a hypocrite seeing as I was just standing there too.

"Um, standing?" he said.

"Go fight the giant!" I ordered. "You're a son of Ares, you're supposed to violent-obsessed! Look at Clovis even he's fighting!"

Mark looked at me questioningly. "He's asleep," he stated, pointing at the snoring boy.

"Oh."

Next thing I knew, Clytius looked like a pretzel, Lou Ellen and Emrys were exhausted, Clovis...well, Clovis was Clovis, and Tyson was jumping up and down screaming 'Peanut Butter'.

Halley POV:

"Would you calm down?" Kayla (the Apollo kid) laughed as she got her wounds bandaged. "He'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you and your friends are perfectly fine," I said.

She rolled her eyes but left me alone. I've been sitting next to Bobby's passed out form for the past whoknowshowmuch and I was getting more and more worried (not that I'd admit that out loud, especially not to Gwen, she'd never let me live it down...some best friend she was).

"Halley!" someone yelled—well, more like croaked—snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped at the person. It was Bobby! My eyes widened. "You're awake!" I screamed, getting up to hug him.

"I guess I am—Ow! Lowell, watch it!" he winced, sitting up.

"Oh my Gods! I'm sorry! I've just been so worried, I mean, you're body was just lying there, and I—" I was cut off by Bobby, who pulled me in for a searing kiss. Oh my Gods, how much I missed him...

"You talk too much," he muttered against my lips before kissing me again.

All right, moment of truth. Piper was right. I am an idiot. Well, anyways, it didn't really matter so much right now because somehow, I wasn't exactly sitting in the uncomfortable chair anymore. I was kind of–but not really, like _way_ not really, you know what I'm saying?–sitting on Bobby. BUT NOT REALLY, ALL RIGHT! Judgey...

"Gods, guys. People are trying to sleep here and it doesn't get very easy with all your moaning," I heard Delia's voice say.

Well, that's embarrassing.

GwenPOV:

I locked eyes with Annabeth, she seemed nervous and scared. I couldn't blame her. "What's going on?" she mouthed.

"Gaia," I mouthed back and I guess she understood because her eyes suddenly became guarded.

"Such an interesting group of demigods," she said in a warm tone, like a mother's as she studied us. She was very beautiful (not Venus-beautiful, but more natural) with her golden eyes, long dark hair, fair skin that seemed to move, and she wore some sort of jumpsuit made out of plants. "Interesting, but _pathetic_. You come here and think that you stand a chance against me?" she said, her warm tone quickly disappearing. "After everything that you have done to my children, do you honestly believe that?"

My jaw tightened. I knew she was just trying to provoke us, but then again, she wasn't lying. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and cracks began to appear. I looked wide-eyed at Dakota, who seemed to be deciding which side of a crack he should stay at. I yanked him to my side. Reyna, who was standing closest to Gaia, stood frozen as Gaia gently moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Such a beautiful girl," Gaia murmured softly. "Daughter of Bacchus, am I right? Such a beautiful face on such an angry child... I know how you feel, and if you join me, Reyna, I will make sure you are treated well—better than any of these people you call _friends_ ever had."

Reyna didn't speak; she just nodded dumbly, as if she were in a trance.

"Leave her alone," Hazel blurted. "We _are_ her friends."

Gaia gave a hollow laugh. "Friends? Do you honestly believe that after everything you've all said about Reyna?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer, instead she gave a flick of her wrist and Hazel went out cold.

_What did she mean? Of course we were Reyna's friends...Weren't we?_

"You demigods think you're _so_ right, with your 'good-doings' and quests," Gaia said bitterly. "If you ask me, you're all nothing but selfish, rude, arrogant puppets. You're just like the gods; you care for nothing but yourselves—" She stopped abruptly and hissed. Behind her, Piper, who was beginning to advance on the goddess, began to sink as the ground beneath her turned to mud. Piper screamed, but no one moved, some seemed to be in the same trance as Reyna, others seemed too terrified.

I turned, wide-eyed towards Gaia. "What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

Jason POV:

"Oh Gwen," Gaia said softly, forcing Gwen to look her in the eye. "You are such a brilliant girl. Brilliant but _cruel_. What has Lupa been teaching you, Child? What have the gods taught you? That's right, nothing! They have ruined this world with their selfishness. If you join me, Gwen, I can promise you a change. You do want a change don't you?" she asked and Gwen nodded. She seemed dazed, as if she were in a trance. She held that same look Reyna and some others did. And that's when it hit me. "If you join me, Gwen, I will—"

"Gwen, don't listen to her!" I yelled. "She's manipulating you, just like she did Reyna and the others!"

Gaia turned to me, her eyes looked murderous. Suddenly, the ground beneath my feet began to soften and I felt sinking—just like Piper. I held out my hands, trying to claw my way out. But I just seemed to sink faster. My fists clenched and I felt a pulling in my gut. The sky darkened and lighting became visible in the distance. Gaia laughed. "Your pathetic powers will do me no harm—"

The ground beneath Gaia began to shake. The wind I created started encircling her, but just barely. At first I thought she was finally going to kill us all, but then Dakota tackled her to the ground. She fell with a thud, flicking her wrist at Dakota whose body went frigid as he turned into a statue made out of mud. However, the ground still shook, and she didn't seem to be the one responsible for it.

I looked for the culprit, feeling the mud reach my chest. It was Nico! He held his hands in front of him and he seemed to look paler than ever. The cracks on the ground enlarged, the ones beneath Gaia began emitting blue and orange flames. From Leo, I was guessing. Gaia's eyes flashed with anger, confusion, and fear as the flames engulfed her. She screamed, her voice had turned into an ear-shattering shrill. She clawed at the ground, but was no use. Her frantic eyes suddenly lit up, and she caught Leo's leg.

"Leo Valdez!" she screamed, locking eyes with Leo. "Listen to me; I can bring your mother back! Save me and you and your mother will be reunited once again!" she said, her eyes trained on Leo. Leo's eyes looked glazed, and I feared that he might just give in. "Isn't that what you've always wanted? To be reunited with your mother? So save me Leo—"

"No Leo!" Piper screamed, as the mud reached her mouth.

Leo shook out of the trance and stared at Piper. "What—"

"Leo, push her!"

He seemed confused. And then he looked, his eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"PUSH HER!"

"Oh!" he realized. He looked at Gaia, his eyes brimming with tears. "No one can bring my mother back," he said sadly, as if he were finally coming to accept it for the first time. And with that, he grasped Gaia's shoulders and pushed her off the edge, the flames wrapped around her, and the ground sealed shut behind her.

And then Nico fainted.

Percy POV:

I came out of the temporary infirmary at _the Argo II_ campsite, and looked around at the grief-stricken faces, complete and total wreckage, and a giant crack on the ground. "Did I miss something?"

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a blinding light. The gods had arrived.

"Well, done, demigods!" Hera gushed. "I knew you all had it in you." But no one was listening. Everyone was either rushing around looking to see if any of their siblings were hurt—or worse, dead—some were trying to pull Piper and Jason out of their...sticky situation, others were trying to see if Dakota was still alive, and some were trying to clean up the mess.

Hera rolled her eyes and with a snap of her fingers everything looked brand new (except, of course, the sullen looks everyone seemed to wear). There were no long any cracks on the ground, people were out of their trances, people were no longer sinking to their deaths, Dakota was moving again, Hazel was awake, the injured (or worse, dead) were transported to Camp, etcetera.

"Demigods, I think it's time for a celebration," and with that Hera snapped her fingers and we were all in Mount Olympus. The place was decorated for a party, with lights and food and all. _Good work, Mr. D! _Everyone's sullen faces seemed to light up at the immediate sight of the food, and soon everyone had scattered.

"Great party!" Travis came up to me half an hour later, carrying a drink in his hand. "Hey have you seen Gus? I haven't seen him since the Hermes cabin split up at the beginning of the fight and I'm starting to get worried." I shrugged and he left.

I pushed my way through the crowd to find Jason and Piper alone at a corner together. They turned to look at me. "I was just going," I said, flashing Jason a suggestive grin. He rolled his eyes.

"That's' not it, you pervert!" Piper snapped.

"It's Leo," Jason said. "We can't find him. I think he's still upset about his mom."

"What about his mom?" I asked genuinely confused.

"We'll tell you later," Piper said quickly. "Now, I think Annabeth wants to see you," before shoving me in Annabeth direction.

Reyna POV:

"Enjoying the party?" someone drawled from behind me. I turned to find Bacchus.

I shrugged. "It's okay," I said. "Could use a bit more tasteful music," I said bitterly, referring the Justin Bieber playing in the background. Bieber Fever? I think _not_. "I mean, who made this playlist? It's terrible!"

"_I_ made this playlist," Apollo suddenly arrived at my side. He gave me a mocking glare and placed his hands in front of him (probably pretending to be a gangster), mouthing 'Bring it!'

Bacchus gave a short laugh. "Ignore him. Besides, this a party for the brats. Let them enjoy it."

"Oh they're enjoying it, all right," I said, looking at the Stoll Brothers, the Aphrodite girls, and the Venus girls.

"Are you sure you want to stay at the Greek camp?" he asked.

I sighed. "I want to stay. Besides, I have a sibling here and he seems really cool."

"He's a good kid," Bacchus nodded. "But Jason's staying."

I nodded. "I know. But time heals everything right?"

He nodded and then left. I turned to watch the party, _In the End_ by _Linkin Park_ came on and everyone cheered (except for the occasional Beliebers here and there). Dakota was dancing with Gwen, Percy was with Annabeth, Jason was talking to his dad, Piper was arguing with Drew, Hazel was blushing furiously at something Jake said, Clarisse and Chris seemed to be getting it on—I know, awkward—Grover proposed to Juniper, Leo and Delia were with Hephaestus, Nico was avoiding Demeter, Clovis and his siblings were asleep in a corner of the room (their father, Hypnos, looked proudly at them before he, himself, fell asleep), Halley was with Venus, and a lone and injured Bobby stood awkwardly in the middle of a group of gushing girls. He seemed to be thankful when the Hunters arrived and Thalia made him dance with her.

The song changed to _Hurricane Streets_ by _Hey Monday_ and someone tapped my shoulder. "Wine?" they asked, holding out a goblet for me.

"Lord Mercury—I mean, Lord Hermes!" I exclaimed, correcting myself and taking the wine into my hands. "Thank you. Wait… it's Mercury isn't it?

"Yes and you're welcome," he said. "I see you don't like people."

My mouth twitched. "It's not that I don't like them, I just find most of them terribly annoying."

"Just like your father," he chuckled.

"Um, Lord Mercury, what exactly are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I wanted to thank you about Hazel. She's terribly shy, and it appears she's found a friend in you."

"Oh."

He turned to leave, but not before a final note. "By the way, don't tell Zeus about this wine-thing. You demigods aren't exactly of age," he smiled mischievously before leaving.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. The party was still in full swing, with the song changing to _Lighters_ and hot-headed Ares kids shoving Mars' kids' heads in punch bowls (and vice versa). The last thing I saw before leaving was an angry-looking Zeus, who just got pantsed by a now-terrified-looking Connor Stoll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because nothing is more entertaining than seeing the God of the Sky being pantsed. :)<strong>

**-What do you think?**  
><strong>-Favourite linepart?**  
><strong>-What's your favourite song?<br>-Favourite couple in this story?**

**Peace out, yo!**


	30. We All Like a Happily Ever After

**AN: Hello! And sadly... goodbye. This is the last chapter, our faithful readers. It was written half by Ciara, half by Amelia. Since this is the last chapter it is IMPORTANT you read the AN at the end. And sorry for the long wait for the last few chapters. We had to take a while to make them as good as we could!**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><em>September 1<br>2 months later_

Gwen POV:

The applause in the auditorium was deafening and I was more than pleased when Dakota took my hand and led me out of there. We were at a Science Convention. It was pure coincidence that both our parents were presenting. So we decided to come see it, go talk to our parents, and then head for a movie.

"That was interesting… though there's still so many things I don't understand…" Dakota said.

I smiled at him. "That's all right."

We reached a door with a white slip of paper taped to it. It read: _Jane Samson, Space Science_. We pushed open the door. Inside, Jane, Dakota's mom, was packing her bag. She looked up when we opened the door and smiled.

"Dakota! I'm so happy you came!" she exclaimed, standing up and coming over to hug him. She turned to me. "And you must be Gwen!" she hugged me also. I'm not really a hugger.

"Hello Ms. Samson," I said.

"None of that. Call me Jane," she replied. "Oh you have to go see your dad, don't you? I won't keep you long then. Have fun at the movies!"

We waved goodbye and closed the door behind us. I smiled.

"She's nice," I said.

Dakota groaned. "She didn't have to do the hugging thing, though."

"Oh, you'll survive."

We arrived at another door. This paper said: _Daniel Aldrich, Flight Physics_. I pushed the door open. Inside, my dad was sitting at his desk and quickly scribbling something down. He didn`t even notice us walk in.

"Hey, Dad!" I said as I walked in. Dakota followed behind me. My dad lifted his head and quickly stood up when he saw us.

"Gwen! What did you think?" he asked.

"Brilliant!" I responded. "Dad, this is Dakota."

Dakota stuck his hand out and my dad shook it. "I've heard a lot about you," my dad said.

"Thank you… sir… I guess…" Dakota stuttered. I held back a laugh.

"Well, you two have to get to the movies, so off you go!" Dad exclaimed. "And don't scratch the Beamer!"

We quickly exited the room and both laughed.

"Well… That was… _Awkward_," Dakota said between laughs.

Halley POV:

I was standing on the small beach that Bobby's stepdad owned holding a surfboard upright. I decided to go with my ruffled black and yellow string bikini for the event. (It had a ruffled skirt!) Bobby sighed. He had his own surfboard. And his own swimsuit… and that was it. I was a lucky girl.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" he asked.

"Well… how cold is the water this time of year?" I responded.

He laughed. "It's fine."

There was an awkward silence. I rolled my eyes. "All right, sit down," I ordered.

Hesitating, he sat down on the sand. I sat down in front of him and took both his hands in mine. I looked at him, willing him to start the conversation, though I knew that wasn't going to happen. I sighed.

"All right, so I know that your stepdad has been less than kind since my dad and I came to the cottage, but he has a somewhat reasonable excuse," I started. "Sure, he's been… is he giving us the cold shoulder, or is he scared?"

"A little of both," Bobby responded.

"All right. So anyways, I understand why you don't want to do this. But listen to me, for your mom's sake, you'll have to bond with him. You're going to have a half-sibling, and his dad's not Mars. And you also need to get on my dad's good side, but you've got that one down, I've only told him good things. Plus, he's been imprisoned for the last two years; I need to catch up with him. Surfing with the dads is a great idea for all of us."

"All right, I suppose you're right," he said.

"Thank you."

"But, there's something else…"

I frowned. "What?"

And I _so_ missed it. Right then, he lunged forward and started tickling me. Damn me and my being ticklish, damn it to Tartarus! I rolled on my back, both of us laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop! Stop, in the name of the gods! Stop!" I squealed. He did stop, thankfully, and placed his hands by either side of my head.

It was quiet for a while, until he broke the silence. "I love you."

OH MY GODS! He loved me! He _loved_ me! _He_ loved me! He loved _me_! _He loved me_! Dear Venus and Aphrodite, HE SAID IT! I gaped up at him. Oh my gods, how was this _happening_?

"I love _you_!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up. "Oh my gods, this is perfect!"

"Yeah, all–"

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down using my legs and kissed him. Well, that shut him up. Part of me was worried the dads were going to choose this moment to finally arrive. While my dad was totally chill, I wasn't sure he'd take kindly to find me making out with my boyfriend on the beach. I didn't want to know what the evil stepdad would do.

But most of me couldn't care less.

We pulled apart but stayed close. Normal smiling was not an option, apparently.

"So, now that that's pretty clear, do you _really_ still want to go surfing?" he asked.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. After regaining my composure, I replied," Well, you know, surfing is only going to take a small portion of the afternoon, all of us will probably wipe out in the first ten seconds, and then we have the rest of the day to ourselves.

"Sounds like a plan."

Hazel POV:

"Favourite animal?" I asked.

The heat of the camp's forges was so familiar now; I could stay there for hours on end. I never really built anything, just kept Jake company. Recently, Piper had got me kind of addicted to these magazine quizzes. I was quizzing Jake right now while he made a sword.

He thought about it for a while before responding, "Dogs."

"Ah, a dog person," I said with a smirk. "All right, next one. What is your favourite pastime-slash-hobby?"

He thought about it, then pulled out a stool and sat across from me. I stared at him expectantly, so he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. Not what I was expecting. I liked him, but I was never really sure about him. Halley told me many times that he did before she left for school, but I couldn't believe it. Yet, here he was, kissing me of all people!

He pulled away, but stayed close, "Spending time with you," he replied.

I looked down at the magazine, "We can pencil it in. Favourite colour?"

"Hazel," he said, not missing a beat.

I smiled. "We can pencil that in, too."

"Or… we could forget the quiz and go to the forest."

"Brilliant idea, let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand and running out.

Delia POV:

"This will be fun. We're all going to have so much fun," I said as we waited for my mom's car to round the corner.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Leo asked.

I gaped at him. "Of course it is! You have no idea how huge my mom's contemporary seaside house is! Huge! It's huge! I've bungee-jumped off it!"

"No, that's not what I meant," he said, laughing. "Monsters. What about monsters?"

"I survived there for fifteen years going to public school and I'm a child of the Big Three. I think the strong, pungent, intoxicating smell of paint keeps them away. It would keep me away, too if she wasn't my sole provider. Heck, you'll be gone in a week's time!"

He laughed, "All right, but you're saving the both of us if anything attacks us."

"You got it."

"Now, explain to me once more how the prophecy was fulfilled. I didn't catch any of Chiron's big words."

I sighed. "_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_. That was pretty obvious after Hera's creepy voodoo magic."

"Jason, Piper, Gwen, Dakota, Hazel, Reyna, and me."

"Right. _To storm or fire the world must fall_. That was an easy one."

"I don't see the world falling.

"All right, think about it. Gaia is also known as Mother Earth. She is basically the Earth. You and Jason used your awesome powers, storm and fire, and obliterated her to Tartarus."

"Oh, I get that! Okay, what's next?"

"_An oath to keep with a final breath_. That was me and my oath with Hera," I said, looking down at my tattoo. After Gaia was defeated, the trident burned red, and then the whole thing glowed and turned blue.

"_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_?"

"'Bear arms' meant weapons, and the Greeks and Romans fought together at that weird Underworld portal that Nico opened."

"So, that's really it?"

I smiled. "That's really it."

Just then, a giant black Cadillac pulled up to the side of the road. My mom got out of the driver's seat. She was wearing a professional outfit. A grey Calvin Klein sweater dress with black Kate Spade pumps and a black scarf and belt. Her black Gucci purse sat in the passenger seat and her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytali

"Delia! I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed. "And you must be Leo. I'm Delia's mom, but you can call me Amanda."

"Mom, why are–"

"I have a gallery show today! Rico already has your measurements, dear, but Leo, we'll need something fresh for you. Get in! The both of you, we don't have much time! You can tell me all about your wild adventure tomorrow."

We were basically pushed into the back of the dark Cadillac, and I couldn't help but smile. Everything was fine, everything was chill. Somewhere out there, a bunch of demigods were sighing in relief and getting back to the normal pattern of things. It was all good and it was all over.

"All right, seatbelts on!"

Percy POV:

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the city with me and Annabeth, Tyson?" I asked for the hundredth time as I packed my things. I was going back to school at Goode High School and Annabeth wouldbe heading to the airport after lunch with me, my mom, and Paul.

Tyson made a sharp turn towards me; knocking down the metal scraps he's been tinkering with, and looked innocently at me with his eye. He shook his head. "Rainbow gets sad when I leave and I have to go back to the forges soon," he said sadly before quickly adding, "and—and Jake Mason promised to help me make things go _BOOM!_"

I smiled remembering the time he and I made something go _BOOM!_ "Okay, but remember that you always have a home with Mom, Paul, and me."

He nodded vigorously before pulling me into a bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you, big brother—oh hi Annabeth!"

I laughed. "I'm gonna miss you too, Buddy!" I choked before he released me. I walked over to Annabeth, who stood ready by the door. "You ready, Wise Girl?"

She nodded idly. "About time someone cleaned up around here," she muttered looking around the Poseidon cabin.

I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah, Tyson and I make a good team!"

Annabeth was not convinced. "Stop taking credit for your little brother's good-doing," she said. "Well, bye Tyson!"

"Bye Annabeth!" he waved frantically at her.

"Let's go, your mom and Paul are waiting," she said, dragging me outside.

We arrived at Thalia's tree and I immediately saw my mom. I looked at Annabeth and she smiled and mouthed 'Go on'.

"Mom!" I ran up to her.

"Oh Percy!" she smiled. "You have no idea how worried we were about you! Don't ever lose your memory all right? Hello Annabeth, I'm so glad you came! Now c'mon, we have reservations at this restaurant Paul's been telling me about and we don't want to be late."

And with that, we were off.

Nico POV:

It's been two months since the last war, and everything has almost gone back to normal. I was now at the Roman camp, which wasn't that different from the Greek camp. But that's just me talking. After all, I didn't spend too much time in the Greek camp to get used to everything.

The moment we arrived at the Roman camp, Lupa had us tested to see if were good enough. Apparently, we may have already been claimed, but we must prove our worth first. If we didn't pass the test, then we would be demigod-steak to the wolves. I passed it without much trouble. (Being alone in some of my past journeys really helped shape me for the future). Drew, however, almost didn't pass and a part of me felt sad for her. When she did pass, she bawled her eyes out and stomped off to the Venus cabin, muttering something about hair products, nail polish, and a chick flick marathon.

"What's up, Nico?" Drew's surprisingly cheerful tone snapped me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Whatever," I muttered walking towards my cabin. I just came back from the sword arena and I was too tired to deal with Drew right now.

"You look like death," she said, referring to the cuts on my arm and the bruise that was forming on my cheek.

"Yeah, I get that a lot... Something to do with my father." I muttered, taking a seat on the porch. "What do you want Drew?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know for a little kid, you're very straight forward, but whatever." I was about to protest that I look about 70-years-younger than my real age when she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "I hear you're good friends with Bishop. You know, son of Mars, tall, dark, and handsome. Has some _serious_ _biceps_—"

"I _know_ who Bishop is," I said with another rolled of my dark orbs.

"Well, he's hot," she said. "Put in a good word for me?"

I sighed irritably. "You know, I thought moving to the Roman camp would get me away from annoying weirdos like you, but I guess not. However, I will put in a good word for you—"

"Did you just call me an annoying weirdo?" she snapped. "Why you little—wait did you just say you'll put in a good word for me?"

I nodded.

"Thanks Nico!" and with that she left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Jason POV:

I entered the Aphrodite cabin looking for Piper, only to find her packing. "You're not packing for school, are you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as nonchalant as possible.

She looked up and smiled. "No, not for school, my dad contacted me yesterday and asked if I wanted to go skiing in Aspen with him. I'll be back in week...that is unless you wanted to come..."

"Skiing? In Aspen? With your dad? For a week?"

"Mhmm," she nodded with a hopeful look on her face.

I didn't know what to say. Should I go skiing with Piper and her dad? I mean, it would be awkward, but it might be fun... Then again, this was her time with her father; I shouldn't go around ruining it!

She cleared her throat. "He said I could bring a friend."

"Well you should've started with that," I muttered. "Sure, I'd love to go!"

She beamed at me. "Awesome!" she said before giving me a light peck on the cheek, and then she turned serious. "Go pack."

Reyna POV:

"Shouldn't you be at school or something?" Dionysus drawled, popping a grape into his mouth.

"No," I sneered.

"Okay."

It was quiet for a while. Actually it was always quiet. I like quiet. Dionysus didn't talk much, and whenever he did, he usually said something snappy or annoying. _Whatever floats his godly boat. _I leaned my head back onto my chair and watched as group of giggling girls swooned over something Pollux had said. Pollux, on the other hand, seemed to be oblivious to this. I rolled my eyes.

"Brats and their romance these days," Dionysus muttered bitterly. And then he turned to me. "I don't need to send Pollux and vines after some boy to protect you, do I?"

I laughed. "Nope, I'm single and loving it," I said. "The only thing I want right now is a nice cup of wine."

Dionysus groaned. "Don't we all," he muttered taking a reluctant sip of his coke.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Okay, so if you have any big questions about The Argo II, now is the time to ask them because we are open to answering! Also, recognition time; thank you to Project Phoenix Agent 003, The Demitian Healer, EatMuffins, JennaReads, LittleHulaStatue, Anastasia Laurels, and many others for being such faithful readers and reviewers!<strong>

**-Favourite character (and why)?  
>-Favourite couple (and why)?<br>-Any other burning questions?  
>-Favourite part andor line in the whole story?**

**WE ADORED YOUR READING! **


	31. New Sequel OneShot is Up! temp message

**If there are still any Argo fans out there, don't forget to check out our new one-shot that is a sequel to _The Argo II_! It is titled _Four Weddings and a Proposal_ and it is posted on Amelia's (Author Name: Amelia Letter) page! We've been fairly inactive about this story and wanted to make sure all of you caught wind of this :)**

**-Amelia xx**


End file.
